The life, a dream
by Lizha
Summary: —¿Estoy muerta?— Pregunto preocupada —No— Dijo ella indiferente —¿Y tu?— Le pregunto —Yo...— Dudo un segundo —No lo se—. AU
1. Después de la Tragedia

_¡Holaas! ¿Como se encuentran? Espero que bien! _

_Yo dije que iba a escribir una secuela de mi OneShot "Inestable" sobre mi OC, Jade. ¡Y lo que yo digo, lo cumplo! _

_Quiero dejarles este primer capitulo, ya se que no dice de que se trata, ni nada de eso, también se que el titulo es muy confuso... Pero creo que les gustara, espero que lo haga. Creo que no escribiré en un tiempo, con esas cosas de la —jodida— escuela, ya no me va a dejar pasarme por aquí. Tratare —si es que hay— de contestar sus reviews. _

_Hablando de las parejas, mis OC`s tendrán pareja, todavía no se con quien. Y como saben, habrá ShadAmy, TailsReam (?, KnuOuge (?, las que siempre aparecen en mis fics. _

_En este fic habrá de todo, pero es de aventura principalmente. _

**_Espero que les guste! _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sonic Team no me pertenece, solo lo hacen mis personajes y la historia. _

_**Advertencias: **Yo no saber, descubrir ustedes._

* * *

_**"Parallel Worlds"**__  
_

_By _

_Miss Cookies_

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**  
_

_"Después de la Tragedia"_

* * *

—**Leo…**— Le trato de llamar Amy cuando había dejado de llorar.

El solo hundió más su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—**Leo…**— Esta vez le trato de llamar Sonic, pero paso lo mismo que antes.

—**Por favor… No quiero hablar con nadie… solo… solo… Quiero llegar a casa**— Se le escucho decir con la voz quebrada.

Todos los que estaban allí suspiraron cansadamente.

Sonic se sentó en el asiento al lado de Tails, quien conducía la nave.

Tails le miro de reojo.

—**Sonic… ¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto preocupado.

—**No lo se**— Dijo sujetando su cabeza con sus manos y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas separadas.

—**¿Uh?**— Dijo confundido Tails.

—**Hemos fallado…**— Hizo una pausa —**De nuevo**— Suspiro —**No pudimos salvar a nadie, ya no se que vamos a hacer**.

—**Eres un héroe, siempre vas a saber que hacer, Sonic**— Dijo Tails tratando de animarle.

—**Yo no soy un héroe, Tails, ya no existen. Además no solo era yo, éramos todos, tú, Leo, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles y Rouge**— Dijo en tono cansado.

—**No digas eso, Sonic. Los héroes existen**— Dijo firmemente.

Sonic suspiro cansadamente y no dijo nada, _no quería apagar el espíritu de su amigo_.

_**·.·**_

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Tails aterrizo entre unos árboles enormes, estos ocultaban muy bien la nave.

Todos bajaron en silencio, Sonic era ayudado por Knuckles, ya que estaba bastante herido por la pelea. Todos entraron al gran árbol en donde vivían.

Al entrar, vieron que Cream y su madre, Vainilla, estaban consolando a una mapache, esta se tapaba su rostro con sus manos mientras se le escuchaba llorar.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, dejo de llorar mientras los miraba —dejando ver unos ojos celestes enrojecidos—, se levanto rápidamente y se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, parecía esperar algo.

—**¿Us… Ustedes son los que fueron al castillo del Doctor Eggman?**— Preguntó con voz afectada por el llanto.

Sonic asintió tristemente.

Aquella mapache los miro rápidamente a todos.

—**Yo… Yo soy la hermana de Marine, ella se parece a mi**— Susurro esperanzada.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, ella comprendió lo que significaba.

—**No…**— Dijo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos enrojecidos.

—**Lo… Lo sentimos**— Dijo Sonic en voz baja.

—**Eso… No puede ser…**— Susurro más para si misma aquella mapache.

Rápidamente, la madre de Cream se levanto del sofá y le abrazo, ella le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Todos notaron que Leo rápidamente subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y luego de unos minutos escucharon una puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**— Le pregunto Cream a Sonic, mientras Knuckles le ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá.

—**Hubo un problema**— Suspiro —**Una barrera de energía no dejaba pasar a las personas que teníamos que rescatar**— Dijo en voz baja.

—**Al parecer Eggman había creado una bomba utilizando el poder Chaos, no se como lo hizo, las esmeraldas desaparecieron hace tiempo**— Dijo Tails confundido, mientras le pasaba un botiquín a Cream y se sentaba al lado de Sonic.

—**¿Allí estaba la hermana de Leo?**— Pregunto Cream.

Todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

Cream se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

_**·.· **_

Cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

El dolor en su pecho era muy difícil de aguantar. Sumando la mezcla de emociones que sentía, se sentía enojado y triste.

Con furia agarro la almohada que estaba en su cama y la lanzo contra la pared de su habitación.

No podía romper nada —no importaba cuanta ganas de hacerlo tenia— ya que esa no era su casa, estaba ahí de forma temporal.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía todo y estaba agotado, pero no quería dormir, sabia que iba a tener pesadillas, las tuvo cuando sus padres habían muerto, pero ahí estaba Jade para ayudarle a superar eso. Ahora ya no tenía a _nadie_, estaba _solo_.

Suspiro cansadamente y se hecho para atrás, acostándose en su cama, y se tapo los ojos con su brazo.

Una parte de el no quería creer que su hermanita ya no se encontraba en este mundo, pero el ya sabia que era así, ella ya no volvería.

Había fallado en su promesa.

Les había prometido a sus padres que la protegería, que la cuidaría siempre. Eso le hacia sentir peor.

Volvió a suspirar y se levanto de la cama, se sentía del asco y quería darse una ducha para quitarse toda esa mugre y sangre seca.

De su mochila saco un cambio de ropa y entro al baño.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Dónde esta leo?**— Pregunto Cream dándole a Amy un botiquín para que curase a Shadow.

—**Debe de estar en su habitación**— Suspiro mientras le pasaba a Shadow un algodón con ungüento por la frente —**Déjale solo por favor, esto le afecto mucho**— Le pidió a Cream tristemente.

Ella solo asintió y fue a curar a Knuckles.

Amy noto que en el rostro de Shadow mostraba una leve mueca de dolor.

—**¿Te arde?**— Le pregunto suavemente.

—**No**— Dijo Shadow.

Pero Amy sabia que en verdad le ardía, dejo de pasarle el algodón por esa herida que ya estaba curada y le agarro suavemente de la mejilla, haciendo que girase la cara para poder curarle una pequeña herida que tenia en la otra mejilla. Otra mueca de dolor de parte de Shadow.

—**¿Es necesario decirte que me avises si te arde?**— Pregunto rodando los ojos.

—**Hmph… No me arde**— Dijo Shadow.

Amy suspiro resignada, Shadow era muy terco y orgulloso.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Y Leo? ¿No va a bajar para comer?— **Pregunto preocupada Vainilla, mientras dejaba una olla de comida en el centro de la mesa.

—**Tiene que bajar, estuvo allí encerrado toda la tarde— **Dijo Cream preocupada.

Todos miraron a Sonic, quien estaba comiendo mostrando su habilidad para aguantar la respiración. El se dio cuenta de que lo miraban.

—**¿Qué?— **Pregunto tragando lo que tenia en la boca.

—**Tienes que ir con Leo— **Dijo Amy.

—**¿Y yo por que?— **Pregunto.

—**Porque eres su amigo mas cercano— **Dijo Tails.

Sonic hizo un ruido de exasperación y agarro el plato que Cream le ofrecía y —sin ganas— comenzó a subir las escaleras.

_**·.· **_

Sonic golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Leo. Espero unos minutos y volvió a golpear. Nada todavía.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, volvió a esperar una respuesta, nada.

Giro la perilla de la puerta y empujo, le sorprendió de que estuviera abierta. Dio un paso hacia adentro de la habitación y la recorrió con la mirada.

**"¿Dónde carajos de metió Leo?" **Pensó.

Dejo el plato de comida en la mesita al lado de la cama y lo busco debajo de la cama, dentro del armario, dentro del baño, y no estaba.

Vio que la ventana estaba abierta y se asomo por ella. Miro hacia abajo, pensando en que posiblemente se había tirado de ahí, pero por suerte, eso no había pasado. Miro hacia arriba, como vivían dentro de un árbol, era posible de que haya subido.

Salio por la ventana y cuidadosamente comenzó a escalar el árbol.

Después de unos minutos escalando sin parar, vio a Leo sentado en el borde de una gran rama, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una de sus esferas de luz en su mano.

Con cuidado camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Leo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sonic, pero siguió con lo suyo sin mirarle.

Sonic carraspeo ligeramente.

—**¿Estas bien?— **Pregunto mirando sus pies balancearse hacia el vació.

—**Creo que si— **Suspiro, mientras su esfera de luz se disolvía.

—**Oye…— **Comenzó Sonic con duda** —A ella no le gustaría que estés deprimido— **Dijo en voz baja.

_(—__**Tú todavía tienes un camino por delante**__—) _

Una de las últimas palabras de Jade volvió a su mente. Ella no quería que el este así.

Leo suspiro y le miro.

—**Ya lo se. Pero…— **No sabía como continuar esa oración.

—**No digas nada— **Se levanto** —Ven, vamos a comer**.

Leo se levanto y le siguió.

_**·.· **_

Cuando el y Sonic bajaron, Leo pudo ver a Cream, Vainilla, Shadow, Amy, Jet, Wave y la hermana de aquella mapache, Marine. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de aquella gran mesa, en la cual dos asientos estaban sin ocupar, seguramente uno de era de Sonic y el otro suyo.

Ambos se sentaron y Leo dejo el plato de comida que Sonic le había llevado, pero no empezó a comer, como los demás.

Dejo de mirar su plato.

—**Gracias— **Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, quienes dejaron de comer.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por que?— **Pregunto Amy confundida.

—**Por salvarme la vida, por permitirme que viva con ustedes, por refugiarme, por todo— **Dijo en voz baja, pero igual todos le escucharon **—No se como se los voy a agradecer. **

—**No tienes que hacerlo, Leo, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, eres como de la familia— **Dijo Vainilla con una suave sonrisa.

_Familia… _

—**Gracias, de verdad— **Suspiro agradecido** —Pero ustedes ya me ayudaron demasiado, no quiero causarles ninguna molestia. Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. **

—**Todo lo contrario, Leo, no molestas, ayudas en mucho. Pero si quieres irte, no lo vamos a evitar— **Dijo Vainilla comprensiva.

—**No puedes irte, Leo, es peligroso estar allá afuera solo— **Dijo Cream.

Justo en ese momento, Vainilla se dio cuenta de que la hermana de Marine se iba con su plato a la cocina.

—**¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas, Anna?— **Le pregunto.

Todos dejaron de hablar y la miraron.

—**Esta es una charla familiar, no debería estar aquí, pensaba ir a comer a la cocina— **Murmuro nerviosamente.

—**Tu madre es una buena amiga mía, son como de la familia— **Le dijo con una sonrisa **—Ven siéntate. **

Anna sonrió agradecida y se sentó en la silla, después comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

—**¿Y…? Qué dices, Leo ¿Te quedas con nosotros?— **Le pregunto Vainilla a Leo.

Leo lo pensó un minuto.

_El estaba solo, ya no tenía familia. _

_No sabía lo que iba a hacer, no sabia donde ir. _

_Esta era como su familia, eran sus únicos amigos en el mundo._

_Y ellos, le querían. Eso era lo que mas importaba. _

Sonrió.

—**Me quedo, si es que no es una molestia para ustedes— **Dijo.

Amy bufo.

—**¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repetirte que no molestas?— **Dijo en tono burlón.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Leo miro a las personas que tenia a su alrededor.

_Tal vez no eran su familia biológica…_

_Tal vez eran todos dispares…_

_Tal vez algunas veces no se comprendieran…_

_Pero…_

_Se querían, solo eso importaba. _

* * *

**_Continuara..._**_  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_De verdad!_

_Ojala les haya llamado la atención._

_¡O si no lo borrare!_

_En fin... Gracias por leerlo!_

**_Los quiero mucho!_**

_Te daré una galleta en forma de Sonic si dejas review!**  
**_

_**Atte.**_

**_Miss Cookies._**


	2. Noche en Vela

_No hay mucho que decir, salvo que me he hecho tiempo libre para poder publicar un capitulo! _

**_Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo Dos _**

_"Noche en Vela" _

* * *

Se despertó asustado por sus gritos, estaba todo sudado y respiraba agitadamente.

Leo se sentó en el borde de su cama y se agarro la cabeza con sus manos. Una semana había pasado desde aquella tragedia, hace una semana que tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir.

De alguna forma, ya estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas y a la falta de descanso, pero algunas pesadillas eran peores que otras, como acababa de ocurrir.

Pensaba que ya lo había superado, por el día estaba bien, solo que en la noche los recuerdos venían solos.

Se paso las manos por la cara y se levanto de camino hacia el baño. Se miro al espejo, su reflejo daba lastima, tenia notables e incomodas ojeras alrededor de los ojos y sus púas estaban todas despeinadas. Sus ojos celestes le devolvían una mirada totalmente agotada.

Se mojo la cara varias veces con agua fría, sabia que ya no podía dormir. Salio del baño, como iba a pasear por allí —como lo hacia cada noche desde hace una semana— se cambio de ropa y se puso una chaqueta oscura, estaban casi en invierno y las noches comenzaban a helarse cada vez más.

Silenciosamente paso por el pasillo en donde estaban todas las puertas de las habitaciones y bajo las escaleras.

Paso por la oscuridad de la sala y salio de la casa. Un leve rayo de la luna y una fresca brisa le dieron la bienvenida, miro al cielo, se podía ver la luna entre las grandes nubes, suspiro, así era todos los días, pocas veces se podía ver el sol.

Vio el paisaje que se encontraba enfrente suyo, estaba todo oscuro, pero la luna iluminaba de a ratos. El césped era de un color verde amorronado y los árboles parecían estar marchitos, pero todo estaba medio muerto. Cada día era más difícil conseguir recursos para poder sobrevivir.

Volvió a suspirar y se subió el cierre de su chaqueta. Empezó a caminar, el nunca se perdería.

_**·.· **_

Hace mas o menos una hora que andaba dando vueltas por ahí, cuando empezó a estar cansado, al menos había caminado lo suficiente como para que le dolieran las piernas y para echarse a dormir sin esperar nada.

Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y andaba a paso tranquilo, pese a estar un poco alejado de la seguridad de la casa.

Cuando ya empezó a reconocer la zona, se sintió mas seguro, conocía lugares donde ocultarse por si le atacaban. _Siempre había que desconfiar de todo_.

Vio una figura sentada en una de las enormes raíces salidas de un gran árbol. Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que era la hermana de Marine, Anna. Ella estaba abrazándose las rodillas y tenia la mirada perdida.

—**Hola**— Dijo cuando se acerco un poco mas a ella.

Ella se sobresalto, saliendo de su ensoñación, le miro y le sonrió

—**Hola**— Dijo ella.

—**Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí sola?**— Pregunto el.

—**No podía dormir. Ahora se que no soy la única**— Dijo volviendo la mirada al frente. Leo rió nerviosamente —**¿Quieres sentarte?**— Le pregunto palpando el lugar a su lado.

Leo asintió y se sentó al lado suyo.

—**Creo que no nos presentamos**— Dijo Leo después de unos minutos de silencio, ella le miro confundida —**Soy Leo**— Dijo ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

Ella sonrió.

—**Yo soy Anna**— Dijo aceptando la mano.

Luego de eso se quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

Leo la escucho suspirar y se volteo a verla.

—**¿Qué sucede?**— Le pregunto.

—**La extraño… Mucho**— Susurro, Leo sabia de quien estaba hablando —**Me dijeron que también tenías familia allí**.

Leo asintió levemente y volvió a mirar al frente.

—**Mi hermana menor**— Susurro el.

—**¿Cómo se llamaba?**— Le pregunto suavemente Anna.

—**Jade**— Dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa, la miro —**Marine ¿Cierto?**

Ella asintió también sonriendo.

—**Tenía diecisiete años, era muy joven**— Dijo Anna.

—**Jade tenía dieciocho**— Suspiro —**¿Cuántos años tienes tu?**— Le pregunto con curiosidad.

—**Veinte ¿Y tú?**— Le pregunto amablemente.

—**Veintiuno**— Le contesto —**No contestes si te incomodo o algo ¿Cómo es que Marine termino en ese castillo?**

—**Un día estábamos jugando en el bosque…**— Empezó a hablar en voz baja —**Aparecieron unas personas y se la llevaron, no pude evitarlo, me dejaron inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en mi casa, mi madre estaba al lado mió y mi padre la consolaba. **

—**¿Sabes por que se la llevaron?**— Le pregunto interesado.

—**Ella siempre tenía mas fuerza de la normal… Y era muy habilidosa con las armas, a pesar de ser joven**— Le miro, esperando.

Leo suspiro, de nuevo.

—**Tiempo después de que mis padres murieron, nos tuvimos que separar por un accidente. Luego de eso no la volví a ver, la empecé a buscar y ella a mi, estábamos solos en el mundo**— Termino de hablar con amargura.

—**¿Por qué?**— Pregunto para que siga.

—**Por esto**— Leo creo una de sus esferas de luz en su mano, lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiese —**Yo puedo controlar la luz y ella, contrariamente a mi, puede controlar las sombras. Es realmente habilidosa**— Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

_**·.· **_

Habían hablado de cosas normales, cosas que les pasaban cada día, como cuando Knuckles y Sonic estaban jugando un juego de mesa.

_·Flash Back· _

—_**¿Qué están jugando?**_—_ Pregunto Amy viendo a Sonic y a Knuckles en el suelo con unas cartas. _

—_**Truco **_(N/A: Juego argentino, por si no lo conocen)— _Dijo Sonic. _

—_**Poker**_— _Dijo Knuckles al mismo tiempo. _

_Ambos se asesinaron con la mirada. Amy les miro confundida. _

—_**Eh… ¿Qué están jugando?**_— _Les volvió a preguntar Amy. _

_Ambos la ignoraron olímpicamente. _

—_**Se supone que estábamos jugando al truco**_— _Le dijo Sonic a Knuckles. _

—_**No, no, no, no. Estamos jugando al poker, créeme**_— _Le espeto Knuckles a Sonic._

—_**No, idiota. Mira…**_— _Le mostró una carta en donde había un tres, sin mirarla —__**Esto es un dos.**_

_Knuckles le miro indiferente. _

—_**Eso es un tres, estupido**__._

_Amy aguanto una risa._

_Rápidamente Sonic miro la carta y luego miro a Knuckles. _

—_**Tú eres el estupido. **_

_Y empezaron a discutir, de nuevo. _

_Amy los observaba divertida y miro a Leo cuando este se coloco a su lado para mirarles también. _

—_**¿Y por que discuten ahora?**__— Pregunto divertido. _

—_**Porque no saben a que están jugando**__—_ _Le respondió ella. _

_Leo le miro interrogante. _

—_**Sonic estaba jugando al truco y Knuckles al poker. **_

_Al otro lado de Amy, apareció Rouge, también les miraba divertida. _

—_**Como me encanta cuando pelean**_— _Leo y Amy la miraron_—_ **Vean esto. ¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! **_

_Ambos dejaron de pelear y le miraron. _

—_**¿A que se supone que están jugando?**_— _Les pregunto aguantando la risa. _

—_**¡Al poker! **_

—_**¡Al truco! **_

_Gritaron ambos al mismos tiempo, luego empezaron a discutir. _

_Leo, Amy y Rouge se echaron a reír. _

_·End Flash Back· _

Leo había olvidado su cansancio y cuando ella se despidió para ir a dormir, el se quedo un rato mas.

_**·.· **_

Luego de un rayo, serian más o menos las dos de la mañana, Leo pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado.

Se levanto, se estiro y camino hasta el árbol que usaban de hogar.

Cuando entro, vio una leve luz que venia de la cocina. Se asomo y vio que era Vainilla sentada en mesa bebiendo algo de una taza. Una vela iluminaba desde el medio de la mesa, ya que no había electricidad en medio del bosque —encontrar las piezas para la nave de Tails, el _Tornado_, como lo llamaba el, había sido pura suerte—.

Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—**¿No puedes dormir?**— Le pregunto en tono maternal.

El asintió.

—**¿Quieres un té?**— Le pregunto amablemente.

Leo asintió acercándose. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Vainilla colocaba agua a hervir.

—**¿Te sucede algo, Leo?**— Le pregunto estando de espaldas a el.

—**Si, estoy bien, señora Vainilla**— Le contesto confundido por su pregunta.

Vainilla le dejo la taza de té enfrente suyo y se sentó en su lugar.

—**¿De verdad?**— Le pregunto Vainilla.

—**Supongo que si**— Dijo con duda.

—**Te he notado agotado ¿Descansas bien?**— Le pregunto preocupada.

Leo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—**Es difícil, pero debería estar acostumbrado. He tenido pesadillas toda mi vida**— Dijo amargamente.

—**Tenías a Jade, ella te ayudaba**—

Leo asintió con la cabeza, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—**Nosotros te ayudaremos, ahora somos tu familia**— Dijo en tono maternal.

—**Gracias por todo, señora Vainilla**— Le agradeció. Le dio un largo sorbo a su té, terminándolo.

Se levanto y dejo la taza en el lavado. Agradeció de nuevo a Vainilla por el té y subió a su habitación, dispuesto a tratar de dormir al menos unas horas.

_**·.· **_

_Se encontró a si misma tirada en medio de un campo, se agarro la cabeza, la cual le dolía como los mil demonios y se levanto. _

_Se sacudió la tierra de su ropa, la cual estaba rasgada en algunos puntos. Sabia que estaba herida, pero no le dolía nada, salvo la cabeza. _

_No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, solo una luz blanca y luego… __**Nada**__. _

_Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un camino de tierra, a sus lados había césped y un campo de flores de distintos colores. Mas adelante había una farola, la luz estaba prendida. _

_El cielo estaba de tonos violetas, no sabía si estaba anocheciendo o amaneciendo. Todo era muy confuso para ella. _

_Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza hizo que se encogiese levemente. Un ruido hizo que se volviese hacia el. _

_La farola. La luz de la farola se había apagado de repente. Se acerco y vio en el suelo restos del foco__, este había explotado._

_Ahora estaba en total oscuridad. _

**"**_**¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy?" **__Pensó. _

_De repente, noto una leve iluminación._

_Miro la farola… _

_**Estaba prendida**__. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Se que la personalidad —o actitud— de Leo es diferente a la que dice en mi perfil. Pero entiendan lo ¡Acaba de perder al ultimo miembro de su familia! ¡¿Por que el mundo es tan cruel?! (? _

_¿Sobre que es la ultima parte? Aparecerá en los próximos capítulos. _

**_Gracias a todos que dejaron reviews! _**_Se que son poquísimos, pero también se que casi nadie lee estos fics, en donde hay mas participación de los OC´s. _

_**Igual se los agradezco! ** _

_En fin... Gracias por leerlo! _

_**Los quiero mucho mucho! ** _

_Déjale__ un review, creo que por aquí abajo hay un botón para eso. _

_**Atte. **_

_**Miss Cookies.**_


	3. Dudas

_¡Feliz Día del Niño a todos los niños del Planeta! En mi país es el día del Niño, no se si en otros países también es. _

_¡Lo siento mucho, Katy! Pensé que en este capitulo aparecería pero no me has respondido algunas preguntas y las necesito. Prometo que en el próximo aparecerá ¡Lo juro! _

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo Tres_**_  
_

_"Dudas"_

* * *

Era el turno de Leo y Jet de ir a cazar algo. Jet observaba todo desde el aire y Leo iba recorriendo en la tierra.

No eran mejores amigos, no como Leo era con Sonic, pero se llevaban bien, si tenían que trabajar juntos no tenían problemas.

Se habían alejado demasiado de la casa y habían podido cazar un venado y varias aves.

Escucharon un ruido y Jet aterrizo a su lado.

—**¿Qué es ese ruido?**— Pregunto Jet.

El ruido era como un zumbido, pero era demasiado alto como para ser cualquier insecto existente.

Leo se encogió de hombros, agudizando su oído para poder reconocer el ruido.

Unos minutos después, el ruido se hizo más fuerte y Leo lo reconoció. Soltó al venado de su hombro y rápidamente empujo a Jet hacia unos arbustos, luego se escondió el.

—**¡¿Qué demonios te suced..?!**— Se quejo Jet desde el arbusto, pero Leo le tapo la boca e hizo un gesto para gesto para que se callara, por suerte, Jet lo entendió rápidamente.

Ambos elevaron la mirada y vieron un aerodeslizador.

Ahora estaban estos, raptaban personas para los que vivían en los palacios. Leo había escuchado muchos rumores, como que hacían experimentos con ellos, también que los usaban de esclavos. Pero también estaban los rumores que iban desde que les sacaban el cerebro para convertirlos en zombis a su servicio hasta que los convertían en soldados y los manejaban como marionetas.

_(—__**Yo solo soy una marioneta**__—) _

Inconscientemente las palabras de Jade volvieron a su mente. Lo ultimo sabia que era verdad.

Cuando volvió la vista al cielo, el aerodeslizador ya había pasado y ya no se le veía.

Ambos salieron de su escondite y miraron a su alrededor preparados para un posible ataque.

Unos minutos después, las hojas de los árboles se sacudieron, al mismo tiempo que ellos sentían una corriente de aire un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Leo miro a su alrededor y vio la expresión de Jet, miraba hacia la dirección de la casa y tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de preguntar Leo antes de descubrir lo que estaba pensando.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Jet levanto vuelo y Leo empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

_**·.· **_

Al llegar, el paisaje les sorprendió.

Una parte del enorme árbol estaba destrozada y una gigante rama había caído sobre el Tornado, destrozándolo por completo.

Se miraron entre si y empezaron a correr hacia allí.

Al llegar, vieron a Sonic salir de una pila de escombros y no dudaron en ayudarle, no estaba herido, solo tenia algunos raspones.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto preocupado Leo, ayudándole a levantarse.

—**¿Eh? Si, si. Estoy bien**— Parecía algo aturdido.

—**Yo buscare a los demás, tu quédate con el**— Dijo rápidamente Jet.

Leo asintió con la cabeza y Jet se alejo volando.

—**¿Qué ha pasado, Sonic?**— Le pregunto Leo.

—**No lo se. Estaba sentado en el sofá rascándome la barriga y de pronto ¡Boom!**— Hizo un gesto con las manos —**Explotó todo y Salí volando**.

Ambos escucharon un gemido y rápidamente fueron hasta un montón de escombros y ramas. Entre los dos sacaron todo y ayudaron a Cream y a Vainilla a salir de allí.

Sonic cargo a Cream, ya que esta le dolía mucho el tobillo. Todos se pusieron a caminar, yendo a no se donde, hasta que encontraron a los demás. Knuckles cargaba a Rouge en su espalda, al igual que Jet con Wave, Tails estaba junto a Anna quienes miraban a todos preocupados y Shadow miraba a todos lados nerviosamente. Leo noto que Amy no estaba, debe de ser por eso. Según lo que había escuchado y visto, Shadow y Amy llevaban un tiempo de relación.

Leo escucho un ruido y se dio vuelta, camino hasta un montón de escombros, mientras los demás pensaban y decían sus ideas sobre que hacer ahora.

Con esfuerzo saco un montón de pedazos de ramas y maderas, vio a Amy sorprendido, estaba con una mano en es abdomen, tenia una herida allí.

Rápidamente llamo a Shadow y entre ambos sacaron los restos de encima de ella.

—**Amy ¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto Shadow preocupado tomando a Amy en sus brazos.

Amy vio su herida en su abdomen —Shadow también la noto— y en su rostro se mostró una leve mueca de dolor.

—**Esto me va a arruinar el día. Si, estoy bien, Shadow**— Dijo tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarle. Fallo en la sonrisa.

—**Tenemos que largarnos de aquí**— Dijo Sonic al ver unos aerodeslizadores a lo lejos —**Los aerodeslizadores no tardaran en llegar**.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr, alejándose del que había sido su hogar por muchos años.

_**·.· **_

Habían estado corriendo sin parar yendo hacia ningún lado, ya que pocas veces se alejaban de casa y casi todas eran en el tornado.

Hace pocas horas había anochecido y comenzado a llover, de esa forma que no llueve tanto pero es jodidamente molesto.

Unos minutos después había comenzado a llover más fuerte y casi ya no se veía nada, tuvieron que buscar una cueva para usar de refugio al menos para la noche.

Shadow acomodo su chaqueta en el suelo de la cueva y acostó a Amy en ella. Había quedado inconsciente en el camino por la perdida de sangre y tuvieron que apurar el paso.

Vainilla se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a curarle la herida con un pedazo de tela que tenia.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Knuckles estaban tratando de prender una fogata para tener una fuente de calor.

—**Joder, esto es imposible**— Dijo Knuckles tirando las rocas con las cuales estaba tratando de encender unas ramas.

Rouge resoplo molesta y se acerco a el y a Sonic, de paso agarro las rocas y se arrodillo al lado de Knuckles.

Las golpeo una vez y salieron chispas, las ramas no encendieron. A la segunda, si.

—**No es imposible, Knucky. Es solo que tu eres un inútil**— Dijo con falso todo amable, tirando las rocas a un lado y sentándose apoyada en una pared cercana.

—**Yo no soy un inútil**— Se defendió Knuckles.

—**No. Eres un bruto**— Le dijo Sonic burlonamente.

—**Y tu eres un ****estúpido**— Le contesto Knuckles.

Mientras ellos discutían, Vainilla iba a ayudar a Tails, quien estaba curando el tobillo de Cream.

—**Mama… ¿Cómo esta Amy?**— Le pregunto preocupada.

—**Por la lluvia agarro fiebre, Shadow esta tratando de bajársela**— Suspiro —**Solo el tiempo nos dirá**.

_**·.· **_

_Hace rato sentía dolor, mucho dolor, ahora ya no sentía nada. _

_Abrió los ojos, se encontró a si misma parara en medio de un camino de tierra. _

_A los lados del camino había campos de flores, unos metros adelante había una farola, la cual parecía que su luz estaba a punto de apagarse. Vio el cielo, era de noche y estaba lleno de estrellas. _

_Noto que un poco mas adelante había una banca y en ella estaba acostado alguien._

_Se acerco sin hacer ruido y vio una figura tapada con una manta negra, noto que era una mujer y que estaba de espaldas._

_Cuando esa mujer se movió levemente son darse la vuelta, la manta que la tapaba se deslizo un poco, dejando ver la parte de atrás de su remera, que estaba rota en algunos puntos. _

_Amy ahogo una exclamación al ver una cicatriz en forma de línea en su espalda. _

_Se sobresalto cuando esa mujer empezó a moverse y a gemir entre sueños. Amy no podía moverse, estaba como paralizada. _

_La figura se sentó en la banca, era una eriza de color azabache, tenia los ojos cerrados y vestía una remera son mangas azul oscuro, unos pantalones —algo rotos— ajustados negros y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras. _

_Cuando ella abrió los ojos, fue lo que le sorprendió más. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. _

_Jade… _

—_**¿Jade?**__— Le llamo cautelosa. _

_Vio que ella se sobresaltaba y la miro como si no creyera que estuviera ahí, estaba aturdida y perdida. _

—_**¿Quién…?**__— Dijo con la voz ronca. La miro de arriba a abajo —__**¿Eres? **_

—_**Soy Amy, Amy Rose**__— Susurro todavía sorprendida. _

—_**¿Cómo… Como me conoces?**__— Pregunto Jade con la voz ronca._

—_**Yo era… Yo era la que acompañaba a tu hermano**__._

—_**¿Mi hermano? **_

—_**Si, tu hermano, Leo ¿No le recuerdas?**__— Pregunto suavemente, como si a un niño se tratase, pero todavía sin acercarse. _

—_**Leo…**__— Susurro —__**Casi ya no le recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí**__— Miro a Amy, quien no se había movido ni cambiado su expresión sorprendida —__**¿Qué te sucede? **_

—_**Es que tu… No entiendo… Tu estas…**__— Balbuceo. _

—_**¿Muerta?**__— Pregunto con una sonrisa irónica. _

_Amy asintió con la cabeza y Jade se corrió un poco en la banca para invitarla a sentarse. Amy acepto. _

—_**No entiendo, llevas una semana de muerta…**__— Se volteo a verla, se sorprendió a verla fumando —__**¿De donde has sacado ese cigarrillo? **_

_Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. _

—_**¿Quieres uno?**__— Le ofreció. _

_Ella negó con una mueca de asco. _

—_**En fin… ¿Dónde estamos? **_

_Se volvió a encoger de hombros y Amy volvió la mirada al frente. _

—_**¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**__— Le pregunto. _

—_**No lo se. Me desperté y no se como llegue hasta este lugar, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que haya pasado antes de esto**__— Dijo con la mirada perdida. _

_Amy noto que su mirada se convertía en una vacía, agotada y perdida. _

—_**¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?**__— Le pregunto cautelosa. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza. _

—_**Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue verte a ti, junto con otras personas y a mi hermano**__. _

—_**¿Sabes que es este sitio?**__— Pensó que lo mas ideal seria cambiar de tema. _

—_**No**__— Se encogió de hombros —__**Pero se que puedo controlarlo, por eso tengo un cigarrillo**__— Dijo dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. _

—_**¿Estoy muerta?**__— Pregunto preocupada luego de un rato en silencio. _

—_**No**__— Dijo ella indiferente. _

_Titubeó un poco antes de hacer otra pregunta. _

—_**¿Y tu? **_

_Al parecer esa pregunta no se la esperaba. _

—_**Yo…**__— Dudo un segundo —__**No lo se**__. _

—_**¿Cómo que no lo sabes? **_

—_**Se supone que los muertos no sienten dolor, ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno**__— Explico —__**Y yo siento dolor, mucho dolor**__. _

_Amy le miro con lastima. _

—_**Dile a Leo que no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera antes de tiempo**__— Dijo Jade con la mirada pérdida después de unos minutos. _

_Amy se volvió hacia ella confundida._

—_**¿Qué? **_

_Jade la miro de reojo y luego todo se volvió negro. _

_**·.· **_

Amy se despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo marrón.

Al parecer estaba sobre una cama, bastante cómoda, y tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos y volver al mundo de sueños. Pero algo se lo evitaba, sentía que debía decirle algo a alguien.

_(—__**Dile a Leo que no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera antes de tiempo**__—)_

Se sentó de repente en la cama, ignorando todo el dolor que sentía, y sintió que alguien se movía a su lado.

Volteo levemente la cabeza y vio a Shadow dormido sentado en una silla mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

Sacudió levemente a Shadow y este se despertó al instante.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto confundido, luego noto a Amy —**Amy. Me alegra de que estés viva**— Dijo con la voz ronca.

—**No hay tiempo para eso ¿Dónde esta Leo?**— Dijo Amy apurada.

—**¿Eh? Apenas has despertado, descansa un poco**— Dijo volviendo a apoyarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse.

Amy le agarro suavemente el rostro, sorprendiéndolo, y le planto un beso en los labios. El no pudo corresponderle ya que Amy ya se había separado.

_Solo Amy podía sorprenderle así. _

—**Llama a Leo, necesito hablar con el**— Le dijo Amy lentamente.

Shadow asintió, todavía sorprendido y se levanto para ir a la puerta, salio por ella.

Unos minutos después, apareció Leo y la miro confundido.

—**Shadow me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo**— Se sentó en la silla donde había estado Shadow —**Me alegra de que estés bien. Todos estábamos muy preocupados**.

—**No se como decírtelo**— Balbuceo Amy mirando sus manos en su regazo.

—**Solo dilo**— Dijo Leo apoyándola.

Amy suspiro.

—**He visto a tu hermana**— Vio que Leo fruncía el ceño y se tensaba —**Creo que no esta muerta, Leo**.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. _

_¡ShadAmy! Por fin he podido escribir una verdadera escena de el. Pero no se preocupen, también habrá otras parejas. _

**_Gracias por los reviews! _**

_**Los quiero mucho!** _

_¿Reviews? _

**_Atte. _**

**_Miss Cookies._**_  
_


	4. Miradas Extrañas

_Creo que volveré a las actualizaciones rápidas, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre _—_menos a la tarde, tengo escuela_—.

_¡**Katy**! ¡Espero que te guste el papel de tu personaje en este historia! Y también espero que te guste como la use. Sera importante, de verdad! _

_En fin... Aquí les dejo el **capitulo cuatro**, que lo disfruten! _

* * *

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

_"Miradas Extrañas"_

* * *

Leo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, pero esa sonrisa no tenía alegría, era más sarcástica. Amy nunca le había visto sonreír así, daba miedo.

—**Solo era un sueño, Amy**— Dijo en voz baja y abriendo los ojos, no mostraban nada.

—**No era un sueño, Leo. Ella me hablo, lo juro**— Dijo Amy con voz temblorosa.

Leo negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

—**Solo fue un sueño, entiéndelo. Ella esta muerta**— Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Amy pensó rápido, tenía que hacer que comprendiese que su hermana podía estar viva.

—**Ella dijo que no permitiría que ninguno de nosotros muriera antes de tiempo**— Dijo Amy rápidamente.

Leo se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

_·Flash Back· _

_Jade y Leo, ambos niños, estaban abrazados en una cueva, refugiándose de la lluvia, Leo estaba con ambas manos en su cara, tratando de ocultar su llanto. _

_Jade solo estaba con la mirada perdida, mirando nada en realidad. Hace pocos días había ocurrido una tragedia, un incendio había terminado con la vida de sus padres. _

_Jade salio de su ensoñación y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano. _

_Este se sobresalto, mostrando unos ojos celestes claros enrojecidos. _

_No sabia que decirle, ella nunca fue muy buena consolando. Así que solo le abrazo. Leo le correspondió el abrazo de forma temblorosa. _

_Tenía que consolarlo, pero seria a su manera. _

—_**No seas un llorón y deja de llorar**_— _Dijo con voz firme pero aguda, luego relajo su expresión_ —_**Por favor**__. _

_Leo se separo de ella. _

—_**¿Qué haremos ahora?**__— Pregunto con la voz afectada por el llanto. _

—_**No lo se. Pero ten algo seguro, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos muera antes de tiempo**_— _Dijo con determinación _—_**Y si algo me pasa a mi, te seguiré protegiendo, porque no permitiré que te pase algo, Leo**__. _

—_**Se supone que yo tendría que prometer eso, soy mayor que tu**_— _Dijo Leo con una débil sonrisa. _

—_**Lo se. **_

_·End Flash Back· _

—**¿Ella dijo eso?**— Pregunto en voz baja.

Amy asintió rápidamente.

Leo suspiro y se volvió al asiento donde estaba sentado.

—**No quiero falsas esperanzas, Amy. No quiero creer que ella podría estar viva y al final ver que no, que ella ya no esta**— Dijo el con expresión dolida.

—**Se que parece una locura**— Dijo Amy —**Pero juro que la vi. Ella me dijo que yo no estaba muerta, pero no sabia si ella si. Ella no recuerda gran parte de lo que pasó en el palacio de Eggman y también dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Había dicho que los muertos no sienten dolor… Ella dijo que si lo sentía**.

Leo iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando a entrar a Vainilla, esta le sonrió con dulzura.

—**Oh. Lo siento, no quería interrumpirles, volveré luego**— Dijo Vainilla apenada.

—**No, señora Vainilla, quédese. Yo igual ya me iba**— Dijo Leo levantándose.

El salio de la puerta y Vainilla se sentó donde el estaba sentado.

—**¿Cómo te encuentra, Amy?**— Le pregunto suavemente.

Con todo lo que le había contado a Leo, se había olvidado del dolor.

—**Bien**— Dijo ella recostándose otra vez en la almohada —**¿Dónde estamos? **

—**En la casa de un amigo de Anna**— Dijo Vainilla sonriendo, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace solamente un par de horas.

_·Flash Back·_

_Ya hace tiempo que habían salido de esa húmeda cueva, por suerte ya no llovía, pero Amy seguía inconciente, Shadow la cargaba entre sus brazos de forma protectora. _

_Llevaban caminando un par de horas, cuando entraron a unas zonas de pantanos. "Un lugar perfecto para una trampa" había descrito elocuentemente Leo. _

_Le croar de una rana hizo que se volviesen hacia ella, estaba en una planta en medio de un pantano. _

—_**Saben… Creo que odio las ranas**_— _Dijo Rouge acompañada con una mueca de asco. _

—_**¿No ya las odiabas?**_— _Le pregunto Knuckles. _

—_**Si, pero no tanto. Ahora si que las odio de verdad**__. _

_Escucharon otro ruido y rápidamente todos se dieron vuelta. _

_Un enorme y gordo gato morado les apuntaba con un rifle. _

—_**¿Big?**_— _Pregunto Anna mirándole con atención. _

—_**¿Uh?**_— _Dijo ese extraño gato con voz grave y torpe._

—_**Soy yo, Annie**_— _Dijo Anna acercándose un poco a el. _

—_**¿Annie?**_— _Dijo ese gato _—_**¿Qué haces por aquí? **_

—_**Tuvimos un accidente**_— _Dijo tristemente. _

—_**Oh ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?**_— _Pregunto sonriendo. _

—_**Este es Sonic**_— _El asintió con la cabeza y un pulgar en alto _—_**El es Knuckles**_— _Se cruzo de brazos _—_**Ellos Jet y Wave**_— _Ambos le saludaron _—_**Ella es Rouge**_— _Le saludo con la mano _—_**Cream y Tails**_— _Asintieron con la cabeza _—_**Vainilla, la madre de Cream**_— _Dijo hola _—_**Y Shadow y Amy**_— _Shadow solo asintió con la cabeza. _

—_**¿Quieren refugiarse en mi casa?**_— _Pregunto ese gato. _

—_**No queremos molestar, Big**_— _Dijo Vainilla. _

—_**No hay problema, síganme**_— _Dijo poniéndose a caminar, pero luego se detuvo y se agacho _—_**Froggy**_— _Llamo a alguien. _

_Unos segundos después, la rana que estaba en el pantano, salto a su mano y el la coloco en su hombro. _

_Rouge aguanto una mueca de asco. _

_·End Flash Back· _

—**Un gato… ¿Qué se llama Big?**— Pregunto Amy, por segunda vez.

Vainilla asintió, también por segunda vez.

—**¿De donde conoce a Anna?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Cuando Anna iba hacia casa, se encontró con Big, se hicieron amigos… Y en fin, nos invito a quedarnos en su hogar por un tiempo**— Le explico a Amy.

—**Oh**— Entendió Amy.

_**·.· **_

Cuando Amy pudo salir de la habitación, con ayuda de Vainilla, claro. Big, el gato gigante, estaba en un sofá de color verde oscuro con Anna, charlando. Tails y Cream estaban sentados en frente de una chimenea, en una alfombra. Shadow, Sonic y Leo estaban sentados en la mesa, con un mapa en ella. Leo al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención a es. Knuckles estaba del otro lado del sofá, durmiendo junto con Rouge. Jet y Wave estaban también enfrente de la chimenea. Ella tenía una ala vendada.

Al ver a Amy, Shadow se levanto y se acerco a ella.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto preocupado.

Amy asintió pesadamente. Luego ella y Vainilla se fueron a sentar en la mesa, Shadow también lo hizo.

—**Estábamos pensando que vamos a hacer ahora, no tenemos donde ir**— Dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza.

—**Tampoco sabemos si por aquí cerca hay alguna aldea o algo así**— Dijo Vainilla, luego se volteo hacia Leo —**¿Tú conoces algún lugar? **

—**¿Uh? Eh… No, no conozco ningún sitio**— Dijo el distraídamente.

—**Podemos ir a mi aldea**— Dijo Anna.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Amy.

—**Que podemos ir a mi aldea, esta a unos tres días de aquí**— Dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Es nuestra única opción**— Dijo Vainilla aceptando resignada.

Todos asintieron.

_**·.· **_

Se tomaron dos días, para que Amy y Wave se recuperen de sus graves heridas.

Ya todos estaban preparados y Big, junto a Froggy, les había guiado hasta el límite de la zona pantanosa.

—**¿Seguro que no nos quieres acompañar, Big?**— Pregunto Anna nuevamente.

El negó con la cabeza.

—**¿Estas seguro, grandullón?**— Pregunto Jet sonriendo, se había acostumbrado a llamarle así.

—**Estoy seguro**— Dijo con su torpe voz.

—**En fin… Tenemos que irnos**— Dijo Sonic —**Hasta pronto, Big**.

El levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección que les indicaban Anna.

_**·.· **_

Habían estado corriendo todo el día y ya era de noche, muy tarde, según Vainilla.

Hicieron una fogata en un claro del bosque y se sentaron a su alrededor. Jet había cazado un par de aves para poder alimentarse.

—**Cuando lleguemos le pediré permiso a nuestra líder para que puedan dejarlos vivir allí**— Dijo Anna.

—**¿Tienen una líder?**— Pregunto Wave sin creerlo.

—**Si**— Anna asintió —**Es la que mantiene el control de nuestra aldea y también las comunicaciones con las demás**.

—**No sabia que había otras aldeas**— Dijo Leo confundido.

—**Todas están ocultas y en lugares raros. Mi aldea se llama "La aldea del Sur" ya que se encuentra en la parte sur de Mobius y esta dentro de un volcán extinguido**— Le explico Anna.

—**Oh**.

—**La mayoría están bajo tierra por los aerodeslizadores, no son muy grandes, pero es una pequeña esperanza para el mundo**— Dijo Anna.

—**¿Cuántas aldeas hay?**— Pregunto Cream.

—**Pocas. En total hay diez, pero se ayudan entre si**— Le dijo Anna.

_**·.· **_

Ya llevaban dos días de viaje, que seria ya tres días y habían entrado en una zona montañosa. Anna dijo que no les faltaban mucho.

Llegaron a un lugar entre unas montañas y de pronto todos menos Amy se elevaron en el aire rodeados de un halo color celeste claro. No había podido evitarlo. Pero a Amy le rodeo un halo negro.

Amy hizo aparecer su martillo gigante y se puso en guardia. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero ayudaría a sus amigos a salir de esta.

De pronto, fuego salio de la nada y la rodeo, no pudo moverse o si no se haría daño.

—**Baja el martillo**— Dijo una voz masculina desde las sombras.

Ella hizo desaparecer el martillo.

Unos segundos después, salio un erizo blanco de brillantes ojos ámbares, este les miraba serio.

—**Identifíquense**— Dijo con voz seria.

—**¿Silver?**— Pregunto Anna pesadamente.

—**¿Anna?**— Pregunto ese extraño erizo, mientras Anna se acercaba todavía en el aire.

—**Soy yo, bájanos ahora y dile a Blaze que deje de hacer eso**— Dijo Anna señalando con la cabeza a Amy, quien se estaba abanicando con la mano por el fuego.

—**Pero Anna, son desco…**— Trato de decir aquel erizo.

—**No son peligrosos, vienen conmigo, Silver**— Dijo Anna rodando los ojos.

Ese tal "Silver" les miro a todos desconfiadamente y luego suspiro.

—**Esta bien**— Bufo —**Blaze, no son peligrosos, ya basta**— Dijo.

Todos bajaron del aire y el fuego desapareció.

—**No pensé que volverías, Anna. Y menos con otras personas**— Dijo una gata lila con ojos amarillos saliendo de unos arbustos.

Anna se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Saben si tenemos lugar en la aldea?**— Les pregunto Anna.

—**Tenemos cuatro casas libres. Pero sabes que tienes que pedirle permiso a Katy**— Dijo aquella gata.

—**Ya lo se ¿Esta en la aldea?**— Pregunto Anna.

Silver y aquella gata asintieron.

_**·.· **_

Fueron escoltados por aquellas dos personas por toda esa aldea.

La aldea era dentro de un volcán, la entrada era una cueva ocultada por árboles frondosos. El interior tenía caminos de tierra, casas de madera y heno, el lugar era enorme y estaba iluminado por antorchas. En el medio había un pequeño lago cristalino donde pudieron ver algunos niños jugando. Las personas les veían extrañadas pero rápidamente volvían a sus tareas. Todos estaban vestidos con distintos ropajes oscuros, pantalones holgados, camisas y botas.

Fueron por el camino de tierra hasta una casa, esta tenia dos pisos en diferencia con las demás.

En la puerta había dos guardias, con la presencia de Silver y su compañera les dejaron pasar a todos, subieron un piso y se detuvieron en una puerta doble.

—**Espérenme aquí**— Dijo aquella gata y entro por la puerta.

Esperaron unos minutos y luego la gata abrió la puerta, señalando con la cabeza que se podía pasar.

Anna entro adelante y todos le siguieron.

El interior de la habitación era espacioso, las paredes y el suelo eran de madera. Había algunos muebles y una alfombra color verde oscuro.

También había un escritorio con varios papeles y una eriza de pelaje azabache y brillosos ojos café oscuros, su largo cabello estaba recogido con una tranza alta y tenia un poco de flequillo. Estaba concentrada en su lectura.

Anna carraspeo para llamarle la atención.

Aquella eriza levanto la mirada aburrida y al verla abrió mucho los ojos.

—**Silver, Blaze. Pueden retirarse**— Dijo ella con voz firme y tranquila.

Silver y Blaze asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Rápidamente aquella eriza se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Anna, quien al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.

—**No sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos todos, ni hablar de tu madre, cuando no recibimos noticias tuyas casi le dio un ataque de pánico**— Dijo con voz temblorosa, apartándole un mechón de pelo a Anna suavemente.

Anna sonrió.

—**Lo siento, tuvimos un accidente, no pude contactarme con ustedes**— Dijo apenada.

Ella le volvió a abrazar.

—**Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, sana y salva**.

Aquella eriza estaba vestida con un saco oscuro hasta las rodillas y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos pantalones holgados marrones con botas negras y una remera de tirantes azul oscura. También tenia un extraño medallón en el cuello, este tenia un raro dibujo que ninguno pudo identificar.

Se separo al notar la presencia de los demás y se puso seria, miro a Anna como pidiendo una explicación.

—**Los aerodeslizadores destruyeron su hogar, Blaze me dijo que había algunos lugares**— Dijo tímidamente.

Aquella eriza relajo su expresión y sonrió.

Miro a todos y se demoro un poco con Leo, lo miro como si ya lo conociese pero no podía recordarlo.

—**Mi nombre es Katy, soy la líder de la Aldea del Sur, seria un gusto poder refugiarlos aquí**—

Los demás de presentaron.

—**Muchas gracias, Katy. No se lo que haríamos sin su ayuda**— Dijo Vainilla.

Katy asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—**Anna, llévales a sus casas**— Dijo dándoles unas llaves —**Y ve a ver a tu madre, un día grito tanto que tuve jaqueca durante tres días**— Bromeo con una sonrisa.

Al salir, Leo noto disimuladamente que Katy le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si le recordara de algo.

—**La pasaran muy bien aquí, podrán conseguir trabajo…**— Empezó a hablar Anna.

Y sinceramente, Leo no la escucho, su cerebro se preguntaba porque ella le miraba así, porque el no la conocía, nunca la había visto.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_¿Y **Katy**? ¿Te gusto? Espero que si, le di un papel importante ¿Leíste? Y sera aun más importante, créeme. _

_Agradezco a todos y los quiero! _

_¿Se merece algún review? _

**_Atte. _**

**_Miss Cookies._**


	5. Ella estuvo aquí

_No he podido aguantarme a subir hoy mismo este capitulo, lo he intentado, pero no! Mis fuerzas me ganan... Soy débil._

_En fin... Les presento... **El capitulo cinco! ** _

* * *

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

_"Ella estuvo aquí"_

* * *

Al salir, se encontraron con Silver y Blaze, le preguntaron algunas cosas y Anna se entristeció cuando Blaze le pregunto sobre Marine.

Blaze se ofreció para acompañar a Anna a su casa, ella acepto. Silver le dijo que podía llevar a los demás a sus casas, ella acepto y le dio las llaves que antes le había dado Katy.

En el camino todos se presentaron.

—**¿Qué ocurrió allí? ¿Por qué sus poderes no te afectaron?**— Le pregunto Sonic a Amy un poco mas alejados y en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—**Ni me lo preguntes, no tengo idea**.

—**¿Alguna vez te ocurrió eso? **

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_**·.· **_

Al llegar, Silver les indico sus casas, por suerte todas estaban juntas.

Shadow, Amy y Sonic fueron a la primera, a pesar de las protestas de Shadow por tener que cuidar a un Faker. Knuckles, Rouge y Leo a la segunda. Jet y Wave a la tercera, y Tails, Cream y Vainilla a la cuarta. Todas las casas eran casi idénticas y tenían tres habitaciones, aunque de afuera parecían más pequeñas.

Descansaron todo un día, luego cada uno, lentamente, fueron buscando algo que hacer, como Jet que se unió a los vigilantes voladores, Vainilla se unió a cuerpo medico y Tails al taller para reparaciones o inventos.

Pero al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Leo se sorprendió mucho.

_·Flash Back· _

_Al entrar a su nueva casa, Leo, Rouge y Knuckles empezaron a recorrer el lugar, les había impresionado mucho, ya que de afuera se veía bastante pequeña, pero por dentro era bastante espaciosa. _

_Había una chimenea que se usaba de cocina, un sofá de color rojo oscuro, una mesa con sillas de maderas, varias puertas, tres habitaciones y un baño. _

_Cuando recién habían entrado, pudieron notar un leve fragancia a lavanda, extrañamente a Leo le hizo recordar a Jade, ya que ella siempre había tenido esa fragancia natural con aroma a lavanda. _

—_**¿Por qué huele a lavanda?**_— _Pregunto Rouge olfateando. _

—_**Una chica vivía aquí antes, ella siempre olía a lavanda**_— _Dijo Silver apoyado en el marco de la puerta. _

—_**¿Qué ocurrió con ella?**_— _Pregunto esta vez Leo. _

_Silver se puso nervioso de repente, aunque trato de disimularlo. _

—_**Ella decidió mudarse a otra aldea**_— _Dijo rápidamente. _

_Leo se encogió de hombros y fue ver lo que seria su habitación. Abrió la puerta, había una cama con cobertor oscuro, una mesita de noche, un escritorio y un armario. Al parecer no hace mucho que no la usaban, ya que todo estaba bastante limpio, solo la cubría una leve capa de polvo. _

_Dio unos pasos dentro y abrió las cortinas, todo se ilumino levemente por la luz de las antorchas._

_Se sentó en la cama, era bastante cómoda. Estaba aburrido así que comenzó a revisar los tres cajones que estaban en la mesita de noche. El primero estaba vació, al igual que el segundo. Pero en el último había un papel algo arrugado. Lo saco y lo desarrugo lo más que pudo. _

_Lo que vio le dejo sorprendido, era un dibujo de un erizo niño, tenia sus mismas púas, estaba en solamente dibujado en lápiz, pero era perfecto. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, jugando con un auto de juguete. _

_Y en el borde de la hoja, estaba escrito un nombre. _

_"Leonardo"_

_·End Flash Back· _

Todavía estaba sorprendido desde ese día. Ese era su nombre, alguien le había dibujado, pero no había podido ser Jade, ya que dudaba de que ella hubiera estado aquí.

Estaba acostado en su cama, ya que hoy era su día libre y no tenía mucho que hacer, estaba solo, ya que Knuckles y Rouge habían salido a quien sabe donde, según el, a besuquearse por ahí.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta principal y se levanto cansadamente.

Al abrir, vio a Sonic, este se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

—**Katy quiere verte en la oficina**— Dijo aburridamente.

Últimamente ellos pasaban mucho tiempo "juntos". Besuqueándose por ahí, pensó Leo. Para el todo significaba eso, ya que vivía rodeado de parejas.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué?**— Pregunto Leo bostezando.

Sonic se encogió de hombros.

—**Oye… ¿Has visto a Knuckles y a Rouge?**— Pregunto Sonic mientras Leo cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y comenzaban a caminar.

—**No. Hace rato salieron a no se donde a hacer quien sabe que**.

—**Oh. Es turno de joderlos y no los encuentro**— Se quejo Sonic.

Leo bufo.

—**Te ayudaría, pero tu novia me necesita**— Dijo entrando a la única casa diferente de la aldea, dejando a afuera a Sonic.

—**¡Hey…!**— Trato de quejarse Sonic.

Leo sonrió satisfecho mientras subía las escaleras. Golpeo la puerta suavemente.

—**Pase**— Escucho la voz de Katy.

Y paso.

Katy estaba apoyada en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles distraídamente.

—**Hola Leo, tenia que verte urgentemente**— Dijo dejando los papeles en su escritorio.

—**¿Sucede algo malo?**— Pregunto preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo una puerta en donde estaba un pequeño armario.

—**¿Entonces? ¿Qué suced…?**— Trato de preguntar.

Pero algo le interrumpió.

—**¡Hey!**— Alguien dijo desde la ventana detrás del escritorio.

Eso hizo que Leo casi se cayese al suelo. Cuando se recupero de su susto, vio que colgado en la ventana boca abajo estaba Jev, un lobo de pelaje gris y cabello alborotado, tenía unos intimidantes ojos negros como la noche. Ahora mismo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Leo no le caía bien, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos tenían la misma personalidad, pero para el, Jev era mas gilipollas.

—**¿Qué diablos te sucede, estúpido?**— Le dijo a Jev.

—**A mi nada, solo tenia curiosidad ¿Qué estas haciendo, Kat?**— Le pregunto ignorando a Leo.

Justo noto que Katy estaba abriendo _el armario_.

—**A ella no le gustara que veas sus cosas**— Dijo con repentina seriedad, sorprendiendo a Leo y entrando a la habitación.

—**El tiene que verlo**— Le respondió seriamente Katy.

—**Oigan… Estoy aquí, por si no se han dado cuenta**— Dijo Leo sacudiendo los brazos.

—**Lo siento, Leo**— Dijo Katy sacando del armario a rastras un baúl mediano color negro.

—**Te ayudo**— Dijo Leo agarrando el baúl por ella.

Katy saco todos los papeles de su escritorio y le pidió que lo dejase ahí.

—**Katy…**— Le llamo Jev, todavía serio.

—**No Jev, basta ya**— Le dijo Katy.

Jev bufo.

—**Primero tenemos que asegurarnos ¿Eh?**— Dijo Jet con sorna, luego se volteo hacia Leo —**¿Tienes alguna pariente que se llame Jade?**— Le pregunto.

—**¿Eh? Si, pero…**— Trato de contestarles.

—**Perfecto. Ábrelo de una vez**— Le interrumpió.

Katy suspiro.

—**Yo conozco a tu hermana, a Jade, Leo**— Dijo sin mirarle y abriendo aquel baúl.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo Leo acercándose sin creerlo.

—**Ella estuvo aquí un tiempo, justo donde vives ahora con tus amigos. Dijo que tenia que hacer una peligrosa misión y que dejaba estas cosas aquí por si algún día aparecía su hermano**— Dijo mirándole al fin.

Leo observo las cosas que había dentro del baúl, había una vieja cámara filmadora, unos papeles enrollados, algunos papeles sueltos con diversos dibujos y una carpeta llena de papeles. Lo que le llamo la atención fue una pequeña cajita de color granate. Cuidadosamente la agarro y la abrió, dentro había un collar con un dije de unas alas de ángeles. _Su _collar de alas de ángeles.

¡Era de ella! Ella había estado aquí, le había dejado todo esto a el.

Cerro la cajita y vio un marco, lo agarro y vio una foto, se quedo paralizado al verla.

En ella se mostraban sonrientes un erizo adulto blanco con ojos grises, una eriza adulta de pelaje gris y ojos azules oscuros, una eriza pequeña de pelaje azabache con ojos celestes claros y un pequeño erizo blanco con ojos iguales a los de ella.

Eran _ellos_, eran _su familia_.

Dejo suavemente la foto en el baúl y se apoyo en el escritorio.

—**¿Quieres ver el video?**— Dijo nerviosamente Katy, mientras encendía la cámara y se la daba, mostrando una pequeña pantalla —**¿Quieres estar solo?**— Le pregunto Katy.

Leo solo pudo asentir.

Katy llevo a rastas a Jev fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Leo apretó el botón de play de la cámara.

En la pantalla apareció Jade, estaba vestida con una camisa negra con las mangas hasta los codos, abrochada, unos vaqueros rotos oscuros y unas viejas zapatillas. Sentada en una cama con cobertor oscuro. _Su cuarto_.

—_**Em… Hola, Leo**_— Empezó a hablar la Jade de la cámara con voz débil** —**_**Si estas viendo esto, significa que has logrado llegar a la aldea y yo no estoy ahí contigo. Si yo estoy ahí, me asegurare de dejarte sin descendencia por tocar mis cosas**_— Amenazó tranquilamente, Leo sonrió levemente por eso —_**He ido a buscarte, pero si no te encuentro quédate ahí, te prometo que volveré pronto**_— Una solitaria lagrima salio de unos de los ojos de Leo al escuchar eso —_**Si no vuelvo, significa que algo me ha pasado, quiero que continúes con tu vida, que tengas una novia y no seas un subnormal. Quiero que te quedes allí, estarás a salvo, y que consigas amigos, muchos amigos. Katy y Jev no saben que me ha pasado algo y si he muerto, quiero que les digas eso. Si para seguir con tu vida tienes que olvidarme, quiero que lo hagas. En el baúl hay algunos planos y mapas, cosas que te servirán, te lo aseguro**_— Su voz se quebró ligeramente —_**Quiero que… Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te protegeré…**_— Torpemente se limpio unas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus llorosos ojos —**Aunque no este allí contigo. Lo siento mucho por fallarte** —Se tapo el rostro por unos segundos y luego mostró unos ojos temblorosos y llenos de lagrimas —_**Te quiero mucho, Leo**_— Luego el vídeo termino.

Apago la cámara y la dejo en el baúl.

No sabia que pensar, tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar.

Se apoyo en la mesa y trato de estar normal.

—**Ya pueden pasar**— Dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada, carraspeo para tenerla normal.

Casi al instante, de la puerta entraron Jev y Katy.

—**Sea lo que sea eso, porque Jade no me dejo verlo ¿Te ayudo?**— Le pregunto Jev.

—**Si**— Dijo Leo con la mirada perdida.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto preocupada Katy.

Leo se limito a asentir con un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

—**Tenemos que ir a buscarla**— Dijo Jev con determinación.

—**No**— Negó Leo con voz sorprendentemente firme.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo Jev incrédulo, mirándole con furia.

—**¿Por qué no, Leo?**— Pregunto suavemente Katy.

Titubeó un poco antes de decirlo, esperaba que su voz saliera fría y firme.

—**Porque ella esta muerta**.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! _

_¿Y que te parece **Sonic**, eh **Katy**? Espero que te haya gustado la participación de **Katy** (? _

_Gracias por leerme! _

_¿Reviews? _

_**Atte. **_

_**Miss Cookies.**_


	6. Auras Corrompidas

_Perdón__ por la demora! _

_Aquí les traigo, el **capitulo** numero **seis**! _

* * *

_**Capitulo Seis** _

_"Auras Corrompidas"_

* * *

—**¿Duermes bien, Amy? Te veo agotada**— Le pregunto Tikal.

Tikal es una equidna de pelaje anaranjado y hermosos ojos celestes. Ella era como una "curandera" en la aldea.

—**¿Eh? Si, solo que tengo pesadillas**— Dijo Amy con ojos un poco somnolientos.

—**Cuéntamelas. Tal vez pueda ayudarte**— Le ofreció amablemente.

Amy casi siempre se pasaba tiempo con ellas, se había vuelto una buenas amigas y Amy había descubierto, que como todos los equidnas del mundo, tienen una conexión especial con las Esmeraldas del Caos. Algunos equidnas la tienen menos desarrolladas que otros, como Knuckles.

Tikal tenía una fuerte conexión con la Esmeralda Madre, ella decía que, aunque la esmeralda haya desaparecido, su energía sigue por el mundo.

—**Bueno…**— Dijo Amy aceptando.

Tikal indico que se sentara en una de las sillas que tenia en su hogar y le empezó a revisar.

—**¿De que se tratan tus pesadillas?**— Le pregunto mientras la revisaba.

—**No lo se. Me despierto agitada, solo se que tuve una**— Le contesto Amy apenada.

—**¿Desde cuando las tienes?**— Le pregunto sentándose en una silla enfrente suyo.

—**Ehh… Desde hace unas semanas**— Le dijo nerviosamente.

—**Exactamente… ¿Desde cuando?**

—**Una semana después de que la hermana de Leo muriera**.

Eso pareció sorprenderle a Tikal.

—**¿Jade murió?**— Pregunto sin creerlo.

—**Si ¿La conocías?**— Le pregunto Amy sorprendida.

Tikal asintió con la cabeza.

—**Creo que se lo que te esta ocurriendo, cuéntame que es lo que paso**— Le dijo Tikal.

—**Una semana después de perder a Jade…**— Empezó a relatar Amy —**Fui herida y caí inconsciente. No se lo que era, pero juro que me encontré con ella, me dijo que yo no estaba muerta y que no sabia si ella lo estaba. También me dijo que no dejaría que ninguno de nosotros moriría antes de tiempo**— Contó en voz baja —**Fue demasiado real para ser un sueño**.

—**Ella no esta muerta**— Dijo firmemente Tikal.

—**¿Qué? **

—**Si pudo comunicarse contigo significa que esta en una especia de coma o algo así. Su mente divaga por el mundo que esta entre la vida y la muerte**— Le explico seriamente.

—**¿Qué? ¿Y como sabes eso? **

—**Tengo una conexión con la Esmeralda Madre, eso me permite notar cuando alguien trata de comunicarse desde ese mundo**.

—**¿Y por que yo? ¿Por qué no Leo?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**He investigado ese caso, a pesar de ser fuerte mentalmente, el alma de Jade es débil. En cambio, con Leo es alrevez, es por eso que no se puede comunicar con el**.

—**Wow… ¿Cómo me gustaría preguntarle varias cosas?**— Se dijo Amy a si misma.

—**¿Quieres hacerlo?**— Le sorprendió Tikal.

—**¿Es posible?**— Le pregunto Amy.

Tikal asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, luego se levanto y saco una pequeña hoja de uno de sus frascos. Se la dio a Amy, quien la miro confundida.

Amy la observó detenidamente, era pequeña, de color verde claro y tenia forma de corazón.

—**Cométela antes de dormir**— Le dijo Tikal con una amable sonrisa.

—**¿Qué?**— Preguntó Amy sin entender.

—**Esa hoja es de una flor especial, permite que las conexiones sean más fuertes, por ende, si Jade esta por ahí, deberías poder hablar con ella en sueños**— Le explico Tikal.

—**Oh**.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Jev con tono incrédulo y ahogado.

Katy se tapo la boca con ambas manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—**Ella no puede… Ella no**— Dijo Jev a si mismo, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**— Le pregunto Katy con la voz levemente quebrada.

Nadie noto que pequeños toques eléctricos pasaban por el cuerpo de Jev.

—**Intente rescatarla, pero no pudimos sacarla de ese lugar**— Le dijo Leo en voz baja y quebrada, recordando las cosas que pasaron ese día.

Katy de pronto noto lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jev.

—**Tranquilízate Jev**— Le dijo como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

—**¡No! ¡Ella dijo que volvería! ¡No puede estar muerta!**— Grito con la voz quebrada, luego miro a Leo con furia —**Tu… ¡Es todo tu culpa! **

—**¿Qué? No es mi culpa que una maldita barrera impidiera que la rescatara**.

De pronto, la electricidad que salía del cuerpo de Jev se hizo más grande. Rápidamente Katy se puso enfrente de Leo y un escudo blanquecino les rodeo por unos momentos, impidiéndole ver que sucedía afuera.

Cuando el escudo desapareció, ambos pudieron ver que Jev estaba arrodillado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, como si le doliese.

Katy se acerco lentamente a el. Jev se dio cuenta y se paro rápidamente, alejándose de ella.

—**No te me acerques, no quiero hacerte daño**— Dijo esto y luego salto por la ventana, yéndose.

**"¿Qué?" **Pensó Leo confundido.

Katy miraba con pena la ventana por donde se había ido Jev.

—**¿Qué le ocurre?**— Le pregunto bruscamente a Katy.

Ella suspiro.

—**El tiene el poder de la electricidad, tiende a hacer daño involuntariamente cuando de enoja o entristece**— Le explico Katy dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

—**¿Y por que se enojo?**— Le pregunto con algo se sorna.

—**El y Jade… Bueno… Mientras Jade estuvo aquí, ambos estuvieron en un tipo de relación. A ambos les hizo bien estar juntos, escuche que Jade le prometió que volvería**— Le dijo tristemente.

—**¿Jade tenia novio?**— Le pregunto incrédulo.

—**No eran novios oficialmente**— Se apresuro a decir Katy.

**"Con que tenias novio, Jade. No me has dicho varias cosas ¿Eh hermanita?" **Al pensar eso, las ganas de sonreír con nostalgia se apoderaron de el, pero al ver que Katy estaba hablando, dejo esas ganas para otro momento y le presto atención.

—**¿Quieres llevarte el baúl?**— Le pregunto Katy.

—**¿Puedo? **

—**Claro que puedes. Es tuyo de todas formas**— Sonrió tristemente.

Leo asintió y cerro el baúl, luego lo agarro entre sus brazos.

Katy se apresuro a abrirle la puerta, ya que el no podía.

—**Gracias…**— Susurro Leo antes de salir de la habitación.

_**·.· **_

Al salir de la casa de Tikal, Amy pudo ver a Jev, quien saltaba del techo de la casa de la líder de la aldea. Nunca había hablado con el, pero sabia que solía pasar tiempo en los techos de las casas y en vez de usar las puertas, usaba las ventanas. Observo que se iba corriendo a quien sabe donde.

No le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a caminar. Al pasar por la puerta de la casa de Katy, vio que Leo salía de ella cargando un baúl.

Amy se acerco a el para hablarle.

—**Hey Leo ¿Qué llevas ahí?**— Le pregunto señalando con la cabeza el baúl.

—**¿Uh? Solo unas cosas ¿Y…? ¿Qué tal te va en la nueva vida?**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Bien. Oye ¿Por qué Jev salio corriendo así de la casa de Katy? ¿Le sucede algo? **

Leo se puso serio de repente.

—**No lo se, tampoco me importa**.

—**¿Qué te sucede?**— Le pregunto.

—**Nada**— Y luego se fue hacia su casa.

Amy se encogió de hombros y luego empezó a caminar.

_**·.· **_

Al entrar a su casa, Leo vio a Knuckles y a Rouge besándose, contra la pared, en la sala.

Leo carraspeo para llamarles la atención.

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados y respirando agitadamente.

—**Creo que por mi salud mental debería olvidar eso**— Dijo con tono monótono —**Pero creo que será imposible**— Y dicho eso, se fue a su habitación sin mirarles.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y dejo el baúl al lado de la cama. Suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Saco el dibujo de debajo de la almohada y volvió a suspirar mientras lo miraba.

El dolor en su pecho había vuelto, hace mucho que no lo sentía —exactamente hace unas semanas—.

De alguna manera, Jade sabia que le iba a pasar algo, por eso grabo ese vídeo.

_¿Qué habrá pasado mientras estaba en esta aldea? _

Sin duda, lo descubriría pronto.

_**·.· **_

Amy suspiro contenta entre los brazos de Shadow.

Ya era de noche y ambos estaban acostados en su cama.

Un sonrojo involuntario apareció por sus pálidas mejillas, al recordar lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, y cubrió su desnudez con la suave sabana.

Shadow estaba a su lado, dormido, pasándole un brazo por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo. Le oía respirar tranquilamente.

Lenta y cuidadosamente se libero de su abrazo, sin despertarle y se agacho a un lado de la cama para agarrar su pantalón.

De unos de los bolsillos saco la pequeña que Tikal le había dado. No era que se había olvidado, no. En verdad, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, quería estar segura si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Pero luego de pensar, pensar de nuevo y volverlo a pensar, decidió que lo iba a hacer.

Metió la pequeña hoja en su boca, tenía un extraño sabor dulce y un poco acido, se disolvió en su boca y la trago.

Espero unos segundos, y nada paso.

—**¿Amy? ¿Sucede algo?**— Pregunto Shadow a su lado con voz adormilada y ronca.

Amy sonrió dulcemente y se acostó de nuevo a su lado, enredando sus dedos en el mechón de pelo blanco del pecho de Shadow.

—**Nada ¿Y tú? ¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto cerrando los ojos, de pronto se sentía muy cansada.

—**Estoy bien. Duérmete, Amy**— Dijo Shadow antes de dormir.

Amy sonrió dulcemente, Shadow si que era un gran novio, dulce y tierno, a su manera claro.

Unos segundos después, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**·.· **_

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a si misma en medio de un campo, en el cual en algunos lugares tenia flores de distintos y hermosos colores. _

**"**_**Funciono"**__ Pensó contenta. _

_Sentía el suave césped, bajo sus pies desnudos. Estaba vestida con un vestido de volados blanco hasta las rodillas. _

_Miro al cielo, era increíble, era como si el universo estuviera a solo unos metros. Podía ver las estrellas y los demás planetas y galaxias. _

_Luego de admirar la hermosa imagen que tenia arriba suyo, empezó a caminar, sin saber a donde ir realmente. _

_Después de caminar por unos minutos, vio a lo lejos un pequeño lago. Rápidamente se acerco y vio justo en el borde una figura mirándose en el lago. _

_Al acercarse un poco, pudo notar que era Jade, estaba de espaldas, arrodillada en el borde del lago, mirando su, seguramente reflejo, en el mismo. _

_No tenía su capa, pero seguía teniendo su rasgada remera azul oscuro sin mangas. Se le podían ver sus cicatrices, la cuales Amy ya le había visto la ultima vez. _

—_**¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda, Jade?**__— Le pregunto cautelosamente. _

_Ella le miro con desdén de reojo y luego se tapo la espalda con su capa, la cual tenia doblada a su lado. _

—_**Nada ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez te estas muriendo?**__— Le pregunto volviendo la vista al lago. _

—_**No. Solo tengo unas cuantas preguntas**__— Dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos sin moverse de su sitio. _

_Jade se levanto y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, Amy pudo notar que en sus muñecas tenia las argollas de las cadenas pero sin ellas. También pudo notar que la piel alrededor de ellas estaba toda herida y lastimada. _

_Al ver que Amy miraba sus muñecas, Jade las oculto con la capa. _

—_**Adelante entonces**__. _

—_**¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué no a Leo? **_

_Jade sonrió de lado. _

—_**Es muy complicado, tu mente era más accesible**__. _

—_**¿Qué te paso en las muñecas? **_

—_**Nada que te interese ¿Los poderes de Silver te afectaron? **_

_Esa pregunta la confundió. _

—_**¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? **_

—_**Yo fui la que hizo eso**__. _

—_**¿Que? **_

—_**Tu aura se mezcla con la mía al hacer estas cosas, los poderes de Silver no pueden afectarme, por ende, a ti tampoco**__. _

_Al ver que Amy no entendía, Jade rodó los ojos con paciencia y cerro los ojos por unos segundos, al abrirlos de nuevo, sus ojos irradiaban luz. _

_Amy se sobresalto cuando un halo en forma de llama transparente les rodeaba por separado. _

_El de Amy era de un color verde oscuro y el de Jade era completamente negro. _

—_**Ese halo es tu aura de poder, el original es verde, pero al tener el mió se convierte en otro color más oscurecido**__— Le explico sencillamente Jade, mientras sus ojos seguían brillando. _

_Amy miro su brazo y lo movió lentamente, era como si ese halo saliera de ella, en verdad lo hacia. _

—_**¿Leo también puede hacerlo?**_

—_**Si, pero no tiene esa habilidad desarrollada, no tanto como la mía**__. _

_Amy volvió la vista a ella, parecía como si se estuviese esforzando por mirar algo, unos segundos después, de uno de sus ojos empezó a lagrimear un líquido rojizo. Sangre. _

—_**¿Qué te esta sucediendo en los ojos?**__— Pregunto alarmada al ver que lloraba sangre. _

_Ella al principio se mostró levemente sorprendida y pestañeo rápidamente, luego se paso la palma de la mano sobre su ojo, limpiando la sangre. _

—_**Nada**__— Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo al lago. _

—_**¿Cómo que nada? Que yo sepa, no es normal que te sangren los ojos**__— Dijo todavía alarmada acercándose un poco a ella. _

—_**Nada en este maldito lugar es normal**__— Dijo ella de espaldas en voz alta, pero sin llegar a gritar. _

_Amy se sobresalto por eso. Camino hasta quedar a su lado y ver su reflejo, pero no veía el de Jade. Igualmente no dijo nada por eso. _

—_**Yo antes tenía la misma aura que mi hermano**__— Murmuro de la nada unos minutos después. _

—_**¿Uh? ¿La aura de Leo es color blanco?**__— Pregunto Amy. _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente. _

—_**También tenía sus mismos poderes**__— Dijo ella. _

_Eso si que la sorprendió de verdad. _

—_**¿Qué? **_

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. _

—_**¿Y que paso? **_

_Ella le miro de reojo por un segundo y luego volvió la vista a la nada. _

—_**Es por su aura, la de el todavía es pura**__— Suspiro —__**La mía esta corrompida. Igual que la tuya, lo lamento**__— Dijo sinceramente —__**Pero no te preocupes, algún día volverá a ser como antes**__. _

—_**¿Y cuando va a pasar eso?**__— Pregunto Amy sin emoción alguna en su voz. _

—_**No lo se. Cuando me muera por completo, tal vez**__. _

_Jade se volteo para verla por completo, Amy se sintió intimidada por esos ojos celestes tan peculiares. _

—_**Se lo que vas a decir, se lo que te dijo Tikal**__— Le leyó los pensamientos. _

—_**¿Cómo sabes eso?**__— Le pregunto sorprendida. _

—_**Aquí puedo leerte los pensamientos, puedo ver todo lo que**** viste**_._  
_

—_**Ella dice que tu no estas muerta**__— Le dijo, a pesar que sabía que ella ya lo sabía. _

—_**Ya lo se. Creo que deberías volver a la realidad**__— Dijo seria. _

—_**¿Qué? No, tengo que ayudarte, te prometo que despertaras y volverás con tu hermano, te lo juro**__— Dijo Amy desesperada. _

_Jade sonrió nostálgica. _

—_**Yo ya no creo en las promesas**__. _

_Y luego todo se volvió negro para Amy. _

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_**-**Lo que paso con Amy al principio, comenzó al mismo tiempo que lo de Leo en el capitulo anterior. _

_Solo eso (XD) _

_Bueh... ¿Les gusto? _

_¿Se merece algún review? _

_Ustedes saben que los quiero! _

**_Atte. _**

**_Miss Cookies._**


	7. Tal vez hay Esperanza

_No tengo nada que decir. _

_Les presento... El **capitulo siete! **_

* * *

**_Capitulo Siete_**

_"Tal vez hay Esperanza"_

* * *

—**¿Sabes donde esta Leo? Necesito hablar con el**— Le pregunto a Rouge, quien estaba limándose las uñas en el borde del lago en la aldea, sus pies estaban metidos en el agua.

—**Ni idea, pregúntale a Knuckles, el cabeza de nudillos debe de saber donde esta**— Le contesto Rouge encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¿Y donde esta Knuckles?**— Pregunto rodando los ojos.

Rouge se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—**No lo se. Ve a buscarlo en la taberna, seguramente se esta emborrachando junto a Sonic**.

En la aldea había una pequeña taberna, allí servían todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, bueno… todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas que existían en este mundo echo pedazos.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Amy se fue corriendo hasta la taberna. Tenía que hablar con Leo de que había vuelto a hablar con Jade, y como fue gracias a Tikal, significa que ella tenía razón y existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera _viva_.

Entro rápidamente a la taberna, la recibió ese horrible olor a alcohol y a tabaco. A sus lados había unas cuantas mesas y enfrente suyo una gran barra, todo era de madera.

Unas cuantas personas estaban en las mesas y cerca la barra, estaban Sonic y Knuckles, ambos estaban bailando y cantando una canción, a coro y desafinados. Sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, estaba Jev, apoyado en ella y bebiendo algo.

Todos, menos Jev, estaban viendo divertidos el espectáculo que les daban los borrachos de Knuckles y Sonic.

—**¡Hey!**— Les grito Amy acercándose a ellos.

—**¡Hola rosita! ¿Qué te trae a un lugar por aquí?**— Dijo Sonic arrastrando las palabras, mientras Knuckles se mataba de risa.

—**¿Y ustedes? Nunca pensé que los vería de esta manera**— Dijo Amy con ironía.

Sonic rió ante eso.

—**No deberías ¡hip! Juntarte tanto con ¡hip! Shadow**— Le dijo Knuckles entre hipidos, mientras se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

—**¡Eso mismo! ¿Y donde esta? Dile que venga hasta aquí**— Dijo Sonic mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—**Hueles a alcohol**— Dijo Amy abanicándose.

Eso le dejo confundido, Amy rodó los ojos ante eso y le dejo con su confusión.

Se acerco a Knuckles, quien estaba apoyado en la barra.

—**¿Sabes donde esta Leo?**— Le pregunto lentamente, para que esas palabras se metieran en su alcoholizado cerebro.

—**¿Leo? ¡Hip! Esta en su habitación ¡hip! El muy idiota no ha salido de el en todo el día**— Dijo indignado.

—**Necesito hablar con el**— Dijo mas para ella misma.

—**Llévame allí, te abriré la puerta**— Dijo intentando levantarse.

Amy le sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

—**Simplemente dame las llaves, luego te las devolveré**— Le dijo.

El saco sus llaves de su bolsillo y las abrazo a su pecho.

—**No**— Dijo como un niño pequeño.

Amy bufo y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Luego de dio la vuelta hacia el encargado de la taberna —un gato de pelaje anaranjado—, quien miraba divertido a Sonic, quien seguía con su cara de confundido, mientras secaba un vaso.

—**¿Puede asegurarse de que no se meta en problemas?**— Le pidió.

El gato la miro y asintió.

Amy salio de la taberna llevando a rastras a Knuckles.

—**¡Oye! ¡Todo esta dando vueltas!**— Dijo mientras reía tontamente.

Pasaron de nuevo por el lago.

Rouge, quien estaba poniéndose sus botas, lo vio y fue corriendo hasta quedar al frente de ellos.

—**¿Otra vez estuviste bebiendo, Knucky?**— Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—**Hola ¡hip! preciosa**— Le saludo con una sonrisa torcida.

—**Oh. Estas borracho, de nuevo**— Dijo ella con falsa sorpresa.

—**¡Ejem! Ayúdame Rouge**— Se quejo Amy.

Rouge bufo y le ayudo a cargar a Knuckles por su otro lado.

—**Oye… ¿Me das un beso?**— Le pregunto Knuckles.

Amy se sonrojo ante eso, se sorprendió de que Rouge no lo hiciera, ya que no todos los días te piden que le des un beso.

—**No**— Dijo ella seria.

Al llegar a su casa, Rouge dejo de sostener a Knuckles, lo que hizo que se cayera al suelo, y por ende, que Amy casi se cayera al suelo, se salvo por poco, ya que soltó a Knuckles en el ultimo momento, dejando que el se desplomara solo.

—**Auch**— Se quejo Knuckles desde el suelo, sin levantarse.

—**Amy, si hubieras querido ir a casa, solo tenías que pedirme las llaves cariño**— Dijo Rouge.

—**¡No me jodas!**— Estallo Amy.

—**Tranquila ¿Qué quieres hacer en mi casa?**— Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Amy miro a Knuckles, quien se había dormido en el suelo.

—**Hablar con Leo**—Dijo distraídamente, luego la miro —**¿Lo vamos a dejar aquí?**

Rouge le miro aburridamente.

—**No, no seria una buena imagen para el**— Dijo levantándole, Amy le ayudo, y juntas, prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta el sofá, donde lo dejaron descansar ahí.

—**Bueno. Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas**— Rouge le saco las llaves a Knuckles y se las dio —**Deslízalas por debajo de la puerta cuando salgas**— Le guiño un ojo y se marcho, cerrando la puerta.

Amy suspiro viendo a Knuckles roncar suavemente, y luego sonrió, seguramente cuando despertaría tendría la madre de todas las resacas.

Camino y toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Leo.

—**Leo, soy yo, Amy, necesito hablar contigo**.

A los minutos, la puerta se entre abrió, dejando ver a un Leo todo despeinado.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Dijo abriendo la puerta por completo y apoyándose en el marco.

—**Ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo**— Le repitió Amy.

—**Te escucho**.

—**Tenia razón, ella no esta muerta. Lo se porque Tikal me ayudo a contactarme por ella y si Tikal pudo contactarme con ella significa que ella tenia raz…**— Dijo de corrido.

—**Espera, espera. Solo tengo una pregunta existencial sobre esto**— Dijo Leo interrumpiéndola —**¿Qué? **

—**Jade no esta muerta**.

—**¿Otra vez con eso?**— Bufo Leo.

—**Si**— Dijo firme —**Tienes que creerme, Leo**.

El suspiro cansadamente.

—**¿Tikal te ayudo? ¿Cómo?**— Dijo pasándose una mano por la cara.

—**Si**— Al ver que estaba vestido civilizadamente, le tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de el —**Vamos a hablar con ella**.

—**Ok**— Dijo el desconfiado.

Pasaron por la sala y Leo vio a Knuckles echado en el sofá.

—**¿Estaba en la taberna? **

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—**Oh**.

Salieron de la casa, no sin antes deslizar la llave de Knuckles por debajo de la puerta.

_**·.· **_

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Tikal, Amy toco rápidamente la puerta.

Minutos después abrió la puerta, al ver a Amy embozo una alegre sonrisa.

—**Hola, Amy. Justo iba a ir a verte, quería saber como te fue con el tema de Jad…**— Se interrumpió al ver a Leo, parecía sorprendida —**Hola Leo, disculpa ¿Cómo estas? **

—**He estado mejor**— Le contesto simplemente.

Tikal le envió una mirada a Amy, como diciendo "¿Qué hace aquí?".

—**Le conté todo, todavía no me cree y necesita pruebas**— Dijo Amy rodando los ojos.

—**Pero Amy… **

—**Pero Amy nada, quiero que me crea**.

—**¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?**— Dijo Leo.

Pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambas.

—**Bueno, haré lo que pueda. Pasen**— Dijo invitándoles a entrar.

Ambos pasaron.

Tikal les llevo hasta su sofá y les ofreció algo para comer, pero ellos se negaron. Luego Tikal se sentó en un sofá enfrente de ellos.

—**¿Qué quieres saber, Leo?**— Pregunto suavemente.

—**Todo, quiero saber que les hace pensar que Jade esta viva**— Dijo serio.

Tikal suspiro.

—**Es posible de que Jade no estuviera muerta, de que este en coma o algo así. Al parecer encontró una forma de comunicarse con Amy en un mundo entre la vida y la muerte, es como un limbo**— Le explico —**No es muy fácil explicarlo**.

—**Pero funciono**— Dijo Amy feliz —**La hoja que me diste, funciono, pude hablar con ella**.

Tikal se mostró felizmente sorprendida.

—**¿Funciono? ¿Qué te dijo? **

Amy suspiro, viendo de reojo a Leo, quien la miraba serio.

—**Si Amy ¿Qué te dijo? **

—**Le hice algunas preguntas, como por que yo puede hablar con ella y no tú**— Miro a Leo —**Solo me dijo que mi mente era mas accesible**.

—**Y tiene razón ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te explique?**— Le dijo Tikal a Amy.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?**— Pregunto Leo sin entender.

Ambas le miraron.

—**Que tú eres fuerte de alma, en otras palabras, espiritualmente. Si no me equivoco, todo este tema es espiritual. Ella no, es fuerte mentalmente y débil espiritualmente. De alguna manera, gracias a que Amy estuvo herida y bastante débil, ella pudo hablar con Amy**— Le explico Tikal.

Leo tenia cara de concentración.

—**Eso significa que puede que Jade no este muerta ¿Verdad?**

Solo eso pudo sacar —casi— en claro.

Ambas sintieron una gotita de sudor bajar por su nuca.

—**No lo sabemos, puede que si, puede que no**— Dijo Tikal apenada.

Amy se acordó de algo justo en ese momento.

—**Espera. ¿Qué significa que su aura este en este mundo?**— Pregunto llamando la atención de Leo y Tikal.

—**Significa que esta viva. Pero…**— Le contesto Tikal sin entender lo que decía Amy.

—**Ella me dijo algo sobre eso, que su aura este corrompida y la de Leo no. Dijo que mi aura se corrompió un poco gracias a que puedo hablar con ella**— Dijo Amy seria.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Leo.

—**Hay una manera para probarlo. Ahora vuelvo**— Dijo levantándose.

—**¿Ahora me crees?**— Le pregunto Amy a Leo cuando estuvieron solos.

—**Admito que no es muy fácil de no creer, pero ya te dije que no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas**— Le contesto con pesar.

—**Te prometo que la volverás a ver, de verdad**— Le dijo Amy con una suave sonrisa.

—**Ya no creo en las promesas**— Suspiro el.

(—_**Yo ya no creo en las promesas**_—)

—**Eso mismo dijo ella antes de que despertara**— Sonrió con tristeza —**y voy a hacer que vuelvan a creer en ellas**.

En ese momento, llego Tikal, traía una esfera de color morada entre sus brazos.

La dejo en la mesita entre los sofás, Amy y Leo pudieron ver que dentro de ella había como un humo morado, eso era lo que la hacia ser de ese color.

Al dejar de tocarla, ese humo desapareció, la esfera se volvió transparente.

—**¿Qué es esto?**— Pregunto Leo.

—**Con esto se pueden ver las auras de los demás**— Dijo Tikal.

—**Jade puede ver las auras de los demás**— Comento Amy.

—**Lo se**— Dijo Tikal.

—**Yo **_**tendría**_** que poder también**— Dijo Leo mirando aquella esfera.

—**Jade me dijo que tu habilidad no esta tan desarrollada como la de ella**.

—**Ella siempre fue mejor que yo, era obvio que lo conseguiría antes**— Dijo Leo con una sonrisa ladina.

—**Bueno…**— Dijo Tikal al ver que nadie decía nada —**Mi aura es morada, al igual que todos los equidnas, ya que tenemos dentro parte de la energía Chaos**— Explico tocando la esfera, esta se lleno de humo morado—**¿Jade te dijo algo mas? **

—**Me dijo que mi aura es color verde, pero al estar unida con la suya**— Toco la esfera, esta se volvió verde oscuro —**Se volvía mas oscura**.

Tikal y Leo ahogaron una exclamación.

—**También dijo que tu aura era de color blanca**— Dijo agarrando la mano de Leo y la apoyo en la esfera, esta se lleno de humo blanquecino al instante.

—**¡…! **

_**·.· **_

Al llegar a su casa, Leo vio que Rouge le estaba dando un vaso de algo caliente, ya que del vaso salía un poco de vapor.

—**Te duele la cabeza por imbecil**— Le dijo Leo con una sonrisa divertida.

—**Al parecer alguien esta de buen humor hoy ¿A que pobre criatura has torturado para eso?**— Pregunto Knuckles sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—**A ninguna, me alegra ver a un idiota como tu**— Le dijo Leo.

—**¡Ya cállense los dos, gilipollas!**— Grito Rouge.

Leo entro sonriendo a su cuarto.

—**¡Joder! Deja de gritar, bruja!**— Escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Leo se sentó sonriendo en el borde de la cama, saco el dibujo de debajo de la almohada y volvió a sonreír mas abiertamente.

_Tal vez… Si había una esperanza. _

_Tal vez ella si estuviera viva. _

Dejo de nuevo el dibujo debajo de su almohada y se arrodillo al lado del baúl en el suelo, lo abrió y saco una pequeña carpeta de papel marrón.

No había querido ver las cosas de Jade, ya que le traían recuerdos de ella.

Saco los papeles de esa carpeta y las dejo en el suelo.

Empezó a revisar los papeles, algunas escrituras que leería después, pero debajo de todo había un papel, y junto con el, había una foto de una persona.

Era un humano, se le veía gordo. Era calvo, tenía un enorme bigote y lentes redondos.

Leo le reconoció al instante, soltó la foto por la impresión.

_Eggman. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Una pregunta: _

_Como ya ven... Cambie el genero del fic a "Drama" (¡gracias **Ruedi**!), pero no se que genero se pondría considerar lo que le ocurre a Jade, ya saben de que hablo (teniendo en cuenta lo que esta sucediendo hasta ahora, claro). _

_Les agradecería si me ayudaran (ya ven que soy una idiota por no saber eso). _

_Gracias por los reviews y todo eso! _

_Dejen reviews! _

_Los quiero! _

**_Atte. _**

**_Miss Cookies._**


	8. La Esmeralda Madre

_Siento el retraso... _

_Unos malditos me cortaron el Internet y recién hoy se dignaron a venir a reconectarlo. _

_En fin... El **capitulo ocho! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo Ocho**  
_

_"La Esmeralda Madre"_

* * *

Se alejo arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta tocar con la espalda el borde de la cama.

_¿Cómo carajos Jade tenia una foto de Eggman? _

No era posible, ese sujeto fue quien la encerró, quien la obligo a unírsele a el, quien _termino con su vida_.

Dejo la foto a un lado y desenrolló unos de los planos que había en el baúl.

Era el plano de un castillo, Leo vio un papelito que seguramente se había caído del plano al desenrollarlo. Lo agarro y lo leyó.

"_Planos del Castillo del Doctor Robotnik, alias Eggman" _

Era donde habían estado tiempo atrás, donde ella había desaparecido —porque ya no sabia si decir "_lugar de su muerte_"—.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo un punto fijo en la nada, que se sobresalto y casi se callo cuando un ruido de cómo una explosión se escucho saliendo de la nada.

Rápidamente se levanto y en la sala vio a Knuckles y a Rouge, amos en el suelo. Leo les ayudo a levantarse.

—**¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo afuera?**— Dijo Knuckles abriendo la puerta.

Leo y Rouge vieron que se quedo como paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se miraron entre ellos y se asomaron junto a Knuckles.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos y Rouge contuvo una exclamación.

Había unas cuantas casas destruidas, al parecer le había caído unos pedazos del techo de la cueva.

Volvieron de su ensoñación cuando vieron enfrente suyo a Katy, parecía que venia corriendo agitadamente.

—**¡Tenemos que largarnos ahora!**— Dijo tirando de Rouge —**¡Vamos! **

Sin cerrar la puerta Knuckles, Rouge y Leo empezaron a correr tras ella.

—**¡¿Qué esta pasando, Katy?!**— Le grito Leo a su lado.

—**¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡No se como p…!**— El grito de Rouge la interrumpió.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, un gran pedazo de techo les iba a aplastar. Todos se agacharon y se cubrieron sus cabezas, pero Katy solo estiro los brazos a sus lados y un escudo de energía blanquecino les rodeo a todos.

El gran pedazo de tierra se rompió al caer sobre el escudo, sin hacerles daño a los de adentro.

Cuando Katy hizo desaparecer el escudo, Leo se acordó de algo.

**"¡Los **_**planos**_**!"** Pensó alarmado.

Agarro del brazo a Katy, sin hacerle daño, ya que ella se estaba por caer.

—**¡Necesito que me ayudes!**— Le grito encima de los ruidos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego se volteo hacia Blaze, que acababa de llegar.

—**¡Guíalos hasta el punto de encuentro y ocúltense! **

Blaze asintió y le dijo algo a knuckles y a Rouge, luego ellos empezaron a correr.

Katy miro a Leo, este asintió y comenzaron a correr guiados por Leo.

Llegaron a lo que era su casa, algunas partes tenían fuego.

Tenían suerte de haber dejado la puerta abierta.

—**¿Qué hacemos aquí?**— Pregunto nerviosamente Katy al ver que, en el seguramente cuarto de Leo, el estaba desenrollando lo que parecían unos planos y los guardaba en una mochila marrón que había sacado del armario.

—**Son las cosas que me dejo Jade, se que nos pueden servir**— Dijo Leo desenrollando un mapa, lo ojeo rápidamente y lo guardó en su bolsa. Del baúl saco unos papeles, la carpeta, la cajita de color granate y la cámara.

—**Vamos**— Dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—**¿Y ese papel en la mesita de noche?**— Pregunto Katy al notarlo.

Leo se dio la vuelta levemente, mirándolo, luego de unos segundos de pensar, rápidamente agarro el papel y lo guardo en su mochila.

Salieron del cuarto, pero cuando trataron de salir de la casa, un camaleón azulado y un oso negro les bloquearon.

Eran de los tipos que les estaban atacando. Ambos tenían unas extrañas armas y les apuntaban.

Sin darles tiempo a nada, Leo le quito el arma al oso y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Katy hizo lo mismo al camaleón, pero le dio un rodillazo poco honorable que lo hizo doblarse y de un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello. Justo en ese momento, el oso caía inconsciente.

Leo quedo sorprendido por las habilidades en pelea de Katy.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso.

—**¿Qué? Por algo soy líder ¿No?**— Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

El sonrió y luego comenzaron a correr.

_**·.· **_

Salieron de la cueva cargando una niña que se había perdido. Katy sabía quien era su madre y seguramente estaba en el punto de encuentro que les había guiado Blaze.

Ya estaban a varios metros adentrados en la selva, cuando escucharon el ruido de una explosión y —sin dar tiempo a Katy de crear uno de sus escudos— una onda expansiva les hizo caer al suelo, por suerte, Leo evito que la pequeña niña —una lince de seis años y ojos ámbar— se hiciera daño.

—**¿Estas bien, Fionna?**— Le pregunto preocupada Katy todavía en el suelo.

Ella asintió, abrazándose más a Leo. El sonrió de lado y Katy también, pero luego al ver lo que había sido la aldea, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunto Leo con la voz ronca por haber respirado tierra, humo y ceniza.

Ella asintió, limpiándose unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cafés.

—**Vamos**— Dijo Katy con voz un poco quebrada levantándose del suelo. Leo asintió y sujeto mejor a Fionna mientras se levantaba.

_**·.· **_

Caminaron entre los oscuros árboles hasta que llegaron a un claro, o lo que podría llamarse un claro.

Allí Leo pudo ver que estaban las personas que vivían junto a ellos, pero no eran tantos como antes, seguramente se habrá perdido una que otra vida.

Dejo a la niña cuidadosamente en el suelo y esta corrió hacia su madre —una lince de ojos marrones— quien la abrazo arrodillada en el suelo, llorando de alegría.

Aquella lince cargo a su hija y se acerco a ellos mirándoles con ojos llorosos.

—**Gracias, gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco**— Dijo con voz afectada por el llanto.

Leo asintió sonriendo firmemente.

—**No hay de que**— Dijo suavemente Katy.

Luego ambos se separaron.

Leo fue junto con sus amigos, quienes por suerte estaban todos vivos, solo tenia algunos rasguños y, al igual que todos, estaban todos llenos de tierra.

—**Ya te dábamos por muerto, bastardo**— Dijo Sonic pasándole un brazo por los hombros, el siempre trataba de bromear a pesar de saber que todo estaba mal.

—**Soy duro de matar**— Dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

—**¿Qué traes ahí, Leo?**— Pregunto tímidamente Cream.

—**¿Uh? Cosas…**— Se limito a decir.

—**¿Qué cosas?**— Pregunto Knuckles.

—**Cosas**— Dijo firmemente, por suerte Katy empezó a llamar la atención de todos, eso evito que Leo diera mas detalles, cosa que no quería.

—**Escuchen todos, primero necesitamos encontrar una cueva o lo que sea para usarlo de refugio. No sabemos si esos tipos están cerca, por eso tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos de este lugar. Viajaremos por el día, en la noche descansaremos bajo techo ya que, como saben, es invierno y las temperaturas están bajando cada vez mas**— Dijo Katy en voz alta sin llegar a gritar —**¿Alguna pregunta? **

Jev levanto la mano.

—**¿A dónde demonios iremos ahora?**

—**Supongo que hacia la aldea del oeste, no tenemos una más cerca**— Dijo Katy en una voz más baja, pero igual se escucho —**¿Alguna otra** **pregunta?**

Nadie levanto la mano ni nada.

—**Entonces…**— Dijo bajando de la roca en la cual estaba parada y comenzando a caminar por delante de todos —**¡En marcha! **

_**·.· **_

—**¡Joder! ¡Déjenme de tirar piedritas!**— Grito Sonic contrariado, mientras Leo y Knuckles, unos metros detrás de el, trataban —en vano— de evitar reírse.

Sonic estaba adelante con Katy, charlando animadamente, y Leo uso su —inventado— romance-en-negación para cabrearle. Knuckles y el les tiraban pequeñas piedritas que encontraban por el camino.

Un poco más atrás, estaban Shadow, Amy y Anna charlando, bueno, solo Amy, ya que Shadow solo contestaba con sus "_hmph_" o "_hpm_".

Rouge estaba junto con Jet, Wave y las demás personas con alas en el cielo, vigilando por si pasaba algo a su alrededor.

—**¡Basta ya!**— Grito Sonic.

—**Cállate, Faker**— Le dijo Shadow con su aterciopelada voz normal, pero igual le escucho.

—**No me digas Faker, idiota**— Le dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

Katy rió levemente a su lado.

—**¡Hey!**— Dijo Jet aterrizando al lado de Katy —**Se acerca una tormenta**.

—**¿En cuanto tiempo?**— Le preguntó Katy con seriedad.

Eso iba a traer problemas.

—**Wave dice que como máximo, media hora**.

Katy suspiro.

—**Tendremos que acelerar la marcha, tenemos algunos heridos y no será bueno estar bajo la lluvia en invierno**— Dijo Katy en voz alta.

Jet asintió y volvió a los aires.

Luego todos comenzaron a caminar, esta vez, más rápido.

_**·.· **_

Entraron todos en una cueva justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a diluviar.

—**¿Seguimos andando?**— Pregunto Jev al ver que la cueva seguía.

Katy asintió.

_**·.· **_

Blaze y leo iban al principio de todos, Leo iluminaba con sus esferas de luz y Blaze con su fuego.

Los de atrás habían conseguido madera, algunos habían echo antorchas y otros simplemente las cargaban, ya que seguramente tendrían que hacer una fogata.

Al llegar a un punto del túnel en el que estaban, Blaze y Leo empezaron a ver un destello de color celeste a lo lejos.

Katy, quien estaba hablando con la madre de Anna, se puso seria y se adelanto hasta quedar entre ellos.

Todos se detuvieron.

—**¿Qué crees que sea?**— Le pregunto en un susurro Blaze.

—**¿Uno se esos tipos?**— Le pregunto de igual forma Leo.

—**No le creo, no hay rastros de civilización, no es posible**—

Mientras tanto, un poco más atrás, Tikal, quien se veía un poco nerviosa, se acerco a Knuckles, quien estaba serio con la mirada perdida.

—**¿Sientes eso?**— Le susurro.

El asintió mirándola.

—**¿Es posible de que sea..?**— Le pregunto Tikal de la misma forma.

—**No lo se. Pensé que ya no existían**— Dijo confundido.

Rápidamente ambos, a empujones, se adelantaron y llamaron a Katy.

—**Creo que sabemos lo que es eso**— Dijo Tikal con voz débil pero firme.

—**¿Uh? ¿Cómo saben que es? ¿Es seguro?**— Pregunto Katy.

—**No lo sabemos, es algo de equidnas, supongo. Creemos que es seguro**— Dijo Knuckles.

—**Tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea lo que creemos**— Dijo Tikal.

Katy les miro y luego suspiro cansadamente.

—**Vale. Knuckles, no seas un idiota y llámanos si hay algún problema**— Le dijo Tikal con tono cansado.

El asintió entre dientes. Luego empezaron a correr hacia aquella luz.

—**Nunca han escuchado eso de "**_**no vayas hacia la luz**_**"**— Dijo Jev en el medio de todos, quienes se apartaron de el y le miraron raro —**¿Qué? **

—**Nunca has escuchado eso de que eres un idiota**— Dijo Sonic.

—**Hablo el idiota**.

—**Cállate**.

_**·.· **_

Cuando llegaron, Tikal se tapo la boca con ambas manos para ahogar una exclamación. Knuckles solo abrió un poco más los ojos de lo normal.

El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de un tipo de cristal color celeste que brillaba, estaba en todos lados, en el suelo, en las paredes, en el techo, en _todos_ lados.

Al fondo del lugar, arriba de un tipo de plataforma de rocas, descansaba una esmeralda gigante de un color verde brillante.

—**La Esmeralda Madre**— Dijo Knuckles boquiabierto.

Rápidamente Tikal se acerco a ella y la toco levemente, la esmeralda brillo ante sus tacto.

—**¿Cómo es posible?**— Pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirar a Knuckles.

—**No lo se. Quédate aquí, voy a traer a los demás**— Dijo Knuckles corriendo hacia donde estaban todos.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Y? ¿Qué es eso, Knuckles?**— Pregunto Katy al ver llegar a Knuckles.

—**No es peligroso, vengan**— Dijo sonriendo.

—**¿Uh? No te pregunte si era peli… **

—**No importa lo que hayas preguntado, solo vengan y ya**.

Katy miro a los demás que le seguían detrás suyo y suspiro.

—**Vale**— Dijo cansada y todos siguieron a Knuckles.

_**·.· **_

Amy tuvo que taparle la boca a Rouge para dejara de gritar.

Todos se asombraron por la belleza del lugar, y Rouge —al ser la fanática numero uno de las joyas— había empezado a gritar mientras miraba y toqueteaba todo por ahí.

—**Deja de gritar, jodida loca**— Le dijo Knuckles tan amablemente.

Rouge dejo de gritar y saco la mano de Amy de su boca.

—**Y tú deja de ser tan gilipollas**.

—**¿Gilipollas? ¿Yo? ¿Y que hice ahora? **

Y empezaron a discutir, de nuevo.

Su relación era algo complicada, todo el mundo —y cuando digo todo, es todo— sabia que ambos se gustaban, de eso no había duda. Pero ambos eran tan orgullosos que vivían peleando. A Rouge le gustaba joder a Knuckles, eso es todo. —Antes, obviamente— Era bastante común oírlos discutir por cualquier gilipolles en la aldea.

—**¿Qué hace aquí la Esmeralda Madre?**— Le pregunto Amy a Tikal, quien seguía observando contenta a la gran esmeralda.

—**No se**— Le contesto ella mirándola.

—**Pensé que había desparecido**.

—**Yo también. Pero seguramente por eso yo seguía sintiendo su energía**.

Ambas escucharon que Katy les estaba llamando a todos y Amy camino hasta quedar al lado de Shadow.

—**Ya tenemos donde refugiarnos y abastecernos**— Dijo Katy en voz alta. Dentro de la cueva había un pequeño lago, que por suerte tenia agua bebible —**Nos dividiremos en grupos. Alguien va a tener que prender la fogata**— Todos miraron a Blaze.

Ella resoplo con paciencia.

—**Vale**.

—**Bien. Ahora necesitamos voluntarios para la caza**— Dijo Katy.

Sonic levanto la mano, Shadow también y luego le siguieron Jet, Knuckles y unas cuantas personas más.

—**Bien. Saldrán cuando la tormenta pare ¿Vale? **

Todos asintieron.

—**Ahora necesitamos médicos**.

Vainilla, Cream, Tikal, Amy, Wave y unas personas más levantaron la mano.

—**Bien. Ahora pongámonos a trabajar**.

_**·.· **_

_Ya todos habían cenado algo y la mayoría de los heridos estaban curados. La fogata todavía seguía prendida en el medio de la cueva, pero todos ya se habían acomodado para descansar algo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los cristales dejaban de brillar tanto por la noche, así que les era más fácil dormir. Tenían suerte de que la tierra este blanda. _

_Amy se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente, había tenido una pesadilla, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabia sobre que. _

_Se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo, y miro a su lado, Shadow estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Miro a su alrededor, tenia suerte de no haber despertado a nadie. _

_Se levanto silenciosamente y camino hasta quedar enfrente de la Esmeralda Madre, esta seguía brillando con su tono verdoso. _

_Vio que a su lado, un poco mas alejado, había un cristal, o más bien era como un espejo. Camino hasta el y vio su reflejo. _

_Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansadamente. _

—_**¿No notas nada extraño?**__— Dijo una voz sobresaltándola. _

_Miro rápidamente a su alrededor, nadie estaba despierto. _

—_**Estoy aquí**__— Dijo esa voz, femenina, sobresaltándola de nuevo. _

_Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta el espejo y vio lo que debería ser su reflejo. _

_Pero no lo era, en cambio, una eriza azabache de cabello corto e inconfundibles ojos celestes le devolvía la mirada seria. _

_Amy tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito. _

—_**No te preocupes, ellos no son reales**__— Dijo mirando a los demás —__**Esto es un sueño**__. _

—_**¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy soñando de nuevo contigo? Yo pensé que… **_

—_**Algo en esa esmeralda me permite hacer esto**__— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_**Ah**__— Dijo Amy entendiendo —__**¿Quieres decirme algo? **_

—_**Nunca debiste hacer comido esa hoja que te dio Tikal, estas conexiones son peligrosas para alguien que nunca las hizo**__— Dijo Jade seria. _

—_**¿Qué? **_

—_**Lo escuchaste bien. Estas conexiones pueden hacer que pase algo malo, que algo en ti se modifique espiritualmente**__— Dijo ella. _

—_**Pero no paso nada ¿O si? **_

—_**No lo se. Todavía no, pero podría**__— Se quedo en silencio unos minutos —__**Debes despertar ya**__. _

_**·.· **_

—**¿Que? **

—**¿Uh?**— Dijo Shadow con voz ronca a su lado —**Amy duérmete**— Dijo dándose la vuelta.

**"Era un sueño, un jodido sueño" **Pensó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Todos estaban como en su sueño, durmiendo. Así que silenciosamente se levanto y se miro en el cristal que se había mirado en su sueño, este le devolvía su reflejo, una eriza rosada de ojos verde jade y toda llena de tierra. Suspiro y se acerco lentamente a la esmeralda.

La toco levemente con la mano, y sintió algo extraño.

Ya no se sentía cansada, mas parecía llena de vida, cerró los ojos sintiendo esa agradable sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cuando los abrió, vio que la esmeralda no estaba tan verde como antes, ahora estaba unos tonos más oscuros.

Rápidamente saco la mano y la esmeralda volvió a su verde natural.

Se miro la mano, no tenia nada, tampoco lo esperaba sinceramente. Suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

_(¿Qué has hecho?) _Dijo una voz femenina.

_¿Qué? _

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a su alrededor, no había nadie despierto.

—**¿Qué?**— Susurro, teniendo la esperanza de que aquella mujer apareciese.

(_No estoy ahí…_) Dijo esa voz femenina con resignación.

Amy la descubrió… Era Jade.

—**¿Jade? ¿Dónde estas?**— Dijo para si misma.

Amy pudo escucharla suspirar con cansancio.

(_Estoy… En tu mente_)

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-**Lo que esta entre parentesis (—) va a ser Jade, en la mente a Amy. _

_Ya se, ya se. Una idea salio de mi loca imaginación. _

_¿Les parece correcto que este fic sea Drama/Mystery? (¡Gracias **Katy Light Hedgehog!**) _

_Los quiero, lo saben bien. _

_¿Reviews? _

**_Miss Cookies Off!_**


	9. Lo prometo

_... _

_No se, el **capitulo nueve**, tal vez? _

* * *

**_Capitulo Nueve_**

_"Lo prometo"_

* * *

—**Ya sabia que me volvería loca ¿Pero por que tan pronto?**— Se dijo Amy para si misma en un susurro.

(_Da igual ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estoy en tu mente?_) Dijo la voz de Jade con tono cansado.

—**No hice nada… Nada que yo… **

—**¿Amy?**— Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Amy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, allí vio a un despeinado y adormilado Jev, quien la veía como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**— Pregunto cauteloso.

_(Dile que si) _

—**¡Si! Digo, si**— Dijo Amy nerviosamente.

—**Ok…**— Dijo Jev con ese tono como dándole la razón a los locos.

—**¿Qué haces despierto, Jev?**— Pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo.

—**Uh. Salí a orinar ¿Y tu?**— Dijo como analizándola con la mirada.

—**No podía dormir**.

—**Ah, bueno. Yo… Me voy a dormir**— Dijo alejándose caminando hacia atrás.

Amy asintió y volvió a acostarse junto a Shadow.

(_Duérmete, tengo que intentar algo_)

Amy decidió hacerle caso, ya que no podía contestarle, la volvería a ver como una loca.

Después de unos minutos, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

_**·.· **_

_Cuando abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, Amy noto que estaba en una casa. _

_Todo era normal, las paredes eran de un color azul bebe. Los muebles de la cocina y el comedor eran marrones oscuros, el piso era de madera y al parecer era de día, ya que por las ventanas entraban los rayos del Sol. _

_Camino hasta la única puerta que encontró, al abrirla, le sorprendió lo que vio. _

_Allí estaba Jade, sentada en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza. Amy observo la habitación, era muy diferente a la sala, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul muy oscuro y estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de Jade. _

—_**¿Jade?**__— Le llamo Amy en un susurro. _

_Ella se volvió hacia Amy bruscamente, lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltase. Por su expresión parecía que no estaba pasando un buen momento, ya que estaba como perturbada. _

—_**¿Te encuentras bien?**__— Pregunto preocupada Amy, mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. _

_Jade se alejo rápidamente, como si ella quemase, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. _

—_**¿Qué te sucede?**__— Le pregunto como si a un niño se tratase. _

_Jade le miro, como decidiendo si contarle o no. _

—_**Puedes confiar en mi**__— Dijo Amy con una sonrisa. _

—_**Voces**__— Suspiro —__**Escucho voces en mi cabeza**__. _

—_**¿Qué te dicen esas voces? **_

—_**No… No lo se. No las entiendo**__. _

_Amy se sorprendió al verla así, parecía una niña, tan insegura y nerviosa, tan… Perdida. Siempre la había visto como una persona segura de si misma, tan indiferente, siempre tenia la misma expresión en el rostro._

_Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales Amy se había sentado enfrente de ella y el rostro de Jade quedo oculto, ya que al tener la cabeza baja su flequillo le tapaba. _

_Jade se paso una mano por el cabello y levanto la mirada vacía. _

—_**¿Por qué estaba en tu mente?**__— Pregunto en tono tranquilo pero serio. _

_Ya era la Jade normal. _

—_**Ya te dije que no lo se**__— Dijo Amy en tono cansado. _

—_**Has hecho algo, estoy segura**__. _

—_**Solo… Solo toque la Esmeralda Madre**__— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y encogiéndose de hombros. _

_Tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero pudo ver, por un segundo, sorpresa en la expresión de Jade. _

—_**¿Esmeralda Madre? ¿Qué es?**__— Pregunto Jade. _

_Y de verdad parecía no saberlo. _

—_**Es la esmeralda color verde que estaba en la cueva**__— Le explico Amy con los ojos bien abiertos. _

—_**Oh.**__**Eso es lo que debió permitir que te hable, y también que pueda ver lo que tu vez, ya que pude ver a…**__— Su voz se quebró ligeramente —__**A Jev**__. _

—_**¿Le conoces?**_

_Jade asintió. _

—_**Y también pude ver que mi hermano tenia una mochila ¿Qué tenia esa mochila? **_

_Era increíble la capacidad de Jade por cambiar de tema. _

—_**No lo se. No nos lo dijo, solo dijo que unas cosas**__— Dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_**Tienes que descubrir lo que tiene, ya que ahora puedo hablarte y ver lo que tú ves, tal vez podría ayudarles a todos**__. _

—_**Ah**__— Dijo Amy —__**Pero si le digo que puedo escucharte, no me creerá. Apenas me cree sobre que tú podrías estar viva**__. _

—_**Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro que yo no estaba viva**__. _

—_**Ya… Explícame por que puedes hablarme**__. _

_Jade se quedo callada. _

—_**¿Ya ves? Tengo razón. Solo tienes que esperar y yo lograre… Despertarte, creo yo**__._

—_**No tienes idea el tiempo que estuve aquí**__— Dijo ella en tono sombrío. _

—_**¿Hace cuanto estas aquí? **_

—_**No lo se exactamente, solo se que hace mucho**_— _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_**Mi promesa sigue en pie, lo sabes ¿No?**_— _Le pregunto Amy._

—_**¿Uh? ¿Cuál promesa? **_

—_**La que yo te prometí que te ayudaría**_— _Dijo Amy con una firme sonrisa. _

_Jade sonrió sin alegría. _

—_**Te pareces a el, el siempre cree en las promesas**_— _Dijo Jade nostálgicamente. _

—_**¿A quien? ¿A Leo? **_

_Jade asintió. _

—_**El ya no cree en las promesas**_— _Dijo Amy tristemente._

_La sonrisa de Jade desapareció rápidamente. _

—_**No quiero que se derrumbe como yo, no es lo que quiero**__. _

—_**Tu muerte le afecto mucho, no es como antes**__. _

_Jade suspiro cansadamente. _

—_**Lo cuidaste bien**_— _Dijo Amy con una débil sonrisa. _

—_**Raro ¿No? El es el mayor, todos deben pensar que debe ser alrevez**_— _Dijo Jade irónicamente. _

—_**Tal vez. Yo no pienso eso, paso porque le quieres, se nota**__. _

—_**Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para mantenerlo vivo y lo mas parecido a feliz**_— _Dijo resignadamente. _

—_**Yo te traeré de vuelta y veras que va a volver a ser feliz**_— _Dijo Amy firmemente. _

_Jade bufo irónicamente. _

—_**¿No te cansas de decir eso? **_

_Amy rió levemente. _

—_**No**__. _

_**·.· **_

—**Tengo algo que tal vez podría ayudarnos**— Dijo Leo con seriedad.

Katy le miro de reojo, despidió a la muchacha que estaba curando y se paro enfrente de el, también mirándole con seriedad.

—**Te escucho**.

Leo se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió un mapa. Katy, interesado, se arrodillo a su lado.

—**¿De donde lo has sacado?**— Pregunto impresionada.

—**¿Te acuerdas de las cosas que saque de mi cuarto?**— Le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

Katy asintió confundida.

—**Pues esto es una de las cosas que saque**.

—**Ah**— Dijo Katy, mirando con atención el mapa.

Parecía estar dibujado. Y quien lo dibujo, si que lo hizo bien.

—**¿Dónde esta la aldea del Oeste?**— Le pregunto Leo.

Katy hizo un círculo con el dedo sobre un punto en el mapa.

—**¿No hay una mas cerca?**— Pregunto Leo.

Katy negó con la cabeza.

—**Bien. Ustedes se van a llevar el mapa**— Dijo Leo firmemente, mientras enrollaba el mapa.

—**¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hay de ti?**— Pregunto Katy.

—**Yo tengo que averiguar algunas cosas**— Dijo Leo levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Katy.

—**¿Qué? Sean lo que sean esas cosas, es una locura, tenemos que estar todos juntos**— Dijo Katy.

—**No es una locura. Además, solo será un tiempo, nos volveremos a ver**.

Katy se quedo en silencio unos minutos y luego suspiro.

—**¿Y Sonic? ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de ellos? Son tus amigos**— Medio suplico Katy.

—**Ellos se quedaran**— Suspiro —**Es un hogar para ellos, merecen ser felices**.

—**¿Y tu? ¿Esto no es un hogar para ti? ¿No mereces ser feliz? **

—**Yo…**— Suspiro —**Necesito hacer esto**.

—**Esta bien**.

_**·.· **_

—**Chicos… Necesito decirles algo**.

Leo había reunido a Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vainilla y Shadow a las afueras de la cueva.

—**¿Uh? ¡Pues dilo!**— Dijo animadamente Sonic.

Shadow le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—**Cállate, Faker**.

—**No me digas Faker, imbecil**— Dijo susurrando esa ultima palabra.

Leo suspiro, llamando la atención de todos.

—**Yo… Necesito hacer unas investigaciones… **

—**¿Y…?**— Pregunto Sonic sin entender.

—**Que tengo que salir**— Dijo Leo.

Sonic todavía no entendió.

—**Tengo que irme**.

Y nada todavía.

—**Me tengo que…**— Leo hizo un gesto de cómo si caminara y luego señalo una dirección —**Marchar**.

Al parecer, todos habían entendido… Menos Sonic, quien seguía con cara de estupido.

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto, Leo?**— Dijo Amy colocándose al lado de Sonic.

—**Tengo que saber como Jade llego al castillo de Eggman**— Dijo Leo en tono resignado.

—**Bueno… Iré contigo**— Dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo Leo incrédulo.

—**¿Olvidas que puedo hablar con Jade?**— Dijo Amy sonriendo de lado.

(_Difícilmente creo que te crea, Rose_) Dijo Jade con su apodo, Shadow solía llamarla así.

—**¿Uh?**— Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso.

—**Es una larga historia, no entenderían**— Dijo Amy moviendo la mano como restando importancia.

Sonic se encogió de hombros y dio un paso adelante.

—**Yo voy también. Eres un maldito bastardo con suerte por tener a alguien como yo para cuidarte el trasero**.

Leo escucho a Rouge suspirar.

—**Olvidando la gilipolles que Sonic acaba de decir… **

—**¡Hey! **

—**Cállate Sonic. Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo…**— Dijo enfatizando cada palabra —**Knuckles y yo iremos con ustedes**— Dijo abrazando el brazo de Knuckles, este asintió con un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

—**Igual nosotros**— Dijo Vainilla sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en cada hombro de Tails y Cream.

—**¿Shadow?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Hpmh**— Traducción:_ Pensé que era obvio_.

—**No puedo decir que será peligroso porque no lo se. Pero tal vez lo será**— Dijo Leo.

—**Vivimos en constante peligro, eso ya es costumbre**— Dijo Knuckles encogiéndose de hombros.

Leo rió levemente.

—**Gracias… Por todo, de verdad**.

_**·.· **_

—**No quiero que vayas con nosotros, Tails**— Le dijo Sonic con tono de preocupación.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, Sonic?**— Le contesto entre sorprendido y triste.

Sonic suspiro.

—**Es posible de que sea peligroso, no quiero que te hagas daño. Te quedaras aquí con Cream y su madre**.

—**¿Ellas se quedan? **

—**Hable con ellas y los demás, estuvieron de acuerdo, te cuidaran**.

—**Pero Sonic, puedo ayudarles, y lo sabes**— Dijo Tails.

—**Ya lo se. Pero no quiero arriesgar a mi hermanito del alma, no podría perdonármelo. Por favor**— Medio suplico Sonic.

—**Sonic… **

—**No Tails. Sabes que es lo mejor, además prometí cuidarte, yo nunca rompo mis promesas**— Dijo Sonic con una débil sonrisa.

Tails se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

—**Promete que volverás con todos, sanos y salvos, promételo**— Le pidió.

—**Lo prometo**.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

_Hace mucho —demasiado— que no aparecía **Tails**, casi me olvide de el! (Por favor, echenme a los leones). _

_Bueh... Al menos apareció aquí (? _

_He **visto** que mas de **tres** personas leen este fic (**agradezco a las personas que dejar de reviews, de verdad**) ¿Tanto les cuesta dejar un misero review? _

_Bueh... ¿Reviews? _

_Los amo! _

**_Miss Cookies Off!_**


	10. Nieve

_Yo no saber que decir** (?) **_

_Les presento... El **capitulo** numero **diez!** (Al fin, ¡la decena!) _

* * *

_**Capitulo Diez**_

_"Nieve"_

* * *

—**Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida**— Dijo Leo.

—**Mas bien creo que es un hasta pronto ¿No?**— Comento Jev asomándose por detrás de el.

—**¿Acaso te estas echando para atrás?**— Le pregunto Sonic con burla.

—**Yo nunca he dicho eso**— Se defendió Jev.

_·Flash Back· _

—_**Voy a ir con ustedes**__— Prácticamente afirmo Jev. _

—_**¿Uh? ¿De que estas hablando?**__— Le pregunto confundido Leo, quien estaba guardando unas cosas en su mochila. _

—_**He escuchado por ahí que tu y tus amigos de van a marchar, y también he escuchado que por razones personales. En otras palabras, quieres averiguar porque razón murió Jade**__. _

**"**_**Maldito Sonic" **__Pensó Leo. _

_Definitivamente le iba a dar una patada en un lugar que le dolería. Y mucho. _

—_**¿Y a **__**ti que demonios te importa lo que yo haga?**__— Le pregunto fríamente Leo._

—_**¿A mi? Nada. Me importa la muerte de Jade, solo quiero patearle el trasero al que le hizo daño**__— Dijo Jev seriamente. _

—_**¿Por que debería dejarte venir con nosotros?**__— Pregunto Leo después de unos minutos de intimidantes miradas._

—_**Teniendo en cuenta mis habilidades… Creo que les serviría de ayuda**__— Le contesto de forma arrogante. _

_Leo suspiro. _

—_**Más te vale ayudar. Porque si no la única patada que veras será mi pie en tu trasero**__— Le amenazo. _

_Jev __sonrió__satisfecho__. _

_·End Flash Back· _

Katy sonrió ante esto.

—**Será un hasta pronto**.

—**Ves idiota, tenia razón**— Le espeto Jev a Sonic.

—**Cállate bastardo**— Le contesto Sonic.

—**¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?**— Les pregunto Katy preocupada.

Leo y los demás asintieron firmemente.

—**No podemos dejar las cosas a la mitad**— Dijo Amy.

(_¿A la mitad? ¿Qué significa "A la mitad"?_) Le pregunto Jade en su mente.

**"No vamos a dejar las cosas así nomás. Recuerda mi promesa" **Le dijo Amy en sus pensamientos.

Había aprendido a pensar las cosas para poder hablar con ella sin tener que hablar realmente. Al menos así no había peligro de que le llamen loca.

Amy sonrió al no escuchar la respuesta de Jade.

—**¿De verdad tienen que hacer esto?**— Pregunto preocupada Anna.

La mirada de ella y Leo se encontraron, haciendo que el se sonroje levemente y ella, en diferencia, demasiado.

_·Flash Back· _

—_**No hagas esto, por favor**__— Le dijo Anna. _

**"**_**Sonic, prepárate para morir" **__Pensó otra vez. _

_Se dio la vuelta y vio a Anna, esta le miraba con preocupación. _

—_**Tengo que hacerlo**__— Suspiro. _

—_**¿Por qué?**__— Pregunto con voz apenas audible. _

—_**Por Jade, por Marine, por todas las personas que murieron en ese castillo**__— Dijo firmemente. _

—_**Te vas a vengar**__— No era un pregunta —__**A ella no le gustaría que hagas eso**__. _

—_**No puedo dejar sus muertes así nomás, tengo que descubrir como es que terminaron allí y porque tenían que morir**__. _

_Anna suspiro cansadamente. _

—_**No voy a lograr que te quedes ¿No?**__— Dijo con tono derrotado. _

_Leo negó con la cabeza. _

—_**Vas a volver ¿No?**__— Dijo como exigiendo una respuesta positiva. _

—_**Volveré, te lo aseguro**__— Dijo con una sonrisa firme. _

_Leo ahogo una exclamación cuando Anna se lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello, le correspondió unos segundos después, estrechándola entre sus brazos. _

—_**¿Lo prometes?**__— Pregunto separándose pero si soltarse. _

_Y la beso. _

_Tardo unos minutos en corresponderle por la sorpresa, pero lo hizo. _

—_**Lo prometo**__— Dijo al separarse por falta de aire. _

_·End Flash Back·_

Anna fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

—… **Tienes el mapa ¿No, Leo?**— Fue lo único que escucho de Katy.

—**¿Uh? ¿Qué?**— Pregunto confundido.

—**No me estas escuchando**— Suspiro molesta —**Te preguntaba si tenias el mapa**.

—**Si, lo tengo**.

—**Mas les vale no perderse**— Bromeo Katy —**Cuídense**.

—**Igual ustedes**.

_**·.· **_

—**Todavía no entiendo porque me has golpeado, no recuerdo haber echo nada malo**— Dijo Sonic masajeándose la nuca y luego mirándose la mano, como si esperase encontrar sangre.

—**Simple. Eres un bocazas**— Dijo Leo distraídamente.

—**En eso tienes razón. Sonic es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada**— Comento Knuckles.

—**Cállate bastardo**— Le contesto "educadamente" Sonic.

Hace rato se habían separado de Katy y los demás, no habían tenido problema alguno hasta ahora y mantenían un buen paso. Por la posición del Sol, deberían estar ya a media mañana. Para la noche tendrían que buscar un refugio.

(_Pregúntale a donde irán ahora_) Amy escucho la voz de Jade en su cabeza.

Ella asintió y se adelanto hasta quedar junto a Leo.

—**¿A dónde iremos ahora, Leo?**— Le pregunto suavemente.

Leo saco el mapa de su mochila y señalo un punto del mapa en el que estaba marcado con un círculo.

—**Jade marco este lugar en el mapa, probablemente debe haber algo ahí que nos pueda interesar**— Explico.

Leo les había contado que Katy le había mostrado las cosas que Jade le había dejado, mas no le había contado toda la historia, sobre todo del video, el que aun tenia en su mochila, y también les había dicho que no había podido salvar todo, solamente algunas cosas, al menos la que el creía mas importante. Y después de una breve discusión, Katy no se quiso llevar el mapa, así que lo tenían ellos.

—**¿Qué crees que hay ahí?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**No lo se. Sigamos**— Dijo empezando a caminar.

**"¿Sabes que hay, Jade?" **Le pregunto mentalmente.

(_No… No me acuerdo_) Parecía apenada.

**"No te preocupes, Jade. Ya lograras recordar algo" **Pensó amablemente.

_**·.· **_

—**Otra húmeda cueva**— Dijo Jev al entrar a la cueva en la que pasarían la noche.

—**Deja de joder**— Dijo Shadow al pasar al lado suyo.

—**Genial**— Suspiro sarcásticamente entrando con paso resignado.

_**·.· **_

—**Al menos tenemos suerte de encontrar un arroyo cerca de aquí donde pescar**— Dijo Rouge al ver a su pescado todo cocinado.

A su lado, Knuckles soplaba para apagarle el fuego a su pescado.

—**Me congelare aquí mismo, esta decidido**— Se quejo Sonic abrazándose a si mismo alrededor de la fogata.

—**Al menos ya no tendremos que soportar tus idioteces**— Dijo Shadow sacándose la chaqueta y colocándose a Amy sobre los hombros.

—**Mira, el si es un caballero ¿Qué eres tu?**— Le pregunto Rouge a Knuckles señalando con la cabeza a Shadow.

—**No es mi culpa que el bastardo sea de sangre fría**— Le contesto Knuckles picando su pescado todo chamuscado.

—**Cierto ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Seguramente debes de comer hielo o algo así**— Comento Jev.

—**¿De que demonios estas hablando?**— Le pregunto Leo confundido.

—**No me miren así**— Dijo al ver que le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco —**Es que… Tengo razón, admítanlo. Seria bastante útil**.

—**¿Saben que creo? Que ahora tenemos que cuidar a tres gilipollas**— Dijo Rouge.

—**¿No dirás cuatro?**— Le pregunto Knuckles.

—**Eh, no. Leo ya no esta en esa clasificación**.

—**¡Hey!**— Se quejaron Sonic, Jev y Knuckles.

—**¿Debería agradecerte por eso?**— Ironizo Leo.

_**·.· **_

Ya hace varias horas que todos se habían dormido o al menos lo intentaban, ya que la temperatura había descendido tanto que ya podían ver vapor salir de sus bocas.

Debían ser ya las primeras horas del amanecer porque se podían ver la primeras luces del día salir.

Shadow y Amy, como siempre, dormían abrazados, Amy con doble chaqueta ya que, como se había mencionado antes, Shadow carecía de frió. Aunque para Amy era bastante cálido tener a Shadow al lado suyo.

(_Oye, Rose. Despierta_)

—**No…**— Dijo Amy adormilada dándole la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Shadow.

(_Despierta ya ¿No sientes eso? Ve a ver que es_)

Amy bufo fastidiada y abrió los ojos.

Se podía ver algo en la cueva, ya que entraba un poco de luz, pero no sabía si ya había amanecido o solo era por la ubicación entre algunos árboles de la cueva.

**"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturas así? Dímelo por favor" ** Le suplico en sus pensamientos.

(_Porque tengo la regalada gana, Rose. Ya levanta y ve afuera_)

Amy suspiro derrotada y cuidadosamente se libero de Shadow. Se levanto del suelo, se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la cueva.

Hacia frió, demasiado frió. Tembló levemente al sentir algo húmedo en la nariz.

Se paso la palma de la mano por la nariz y recién se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los árboles eran totalmente blancos, al igual que el suelo.

(_¿Acaso esta…?_)

Amy sonrió.

—**Esta nevando**— Dijo mientras agarraba un copo de nieve con su mano.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Estos capítulos es a lo que los llamo **"Capítulos lights"**, no se porque, sera porque no ocurre un carajo (?) y eso. _

_Respondan la **encuesta**, es importante, de verdad. O solo dejen un review. Lo que mas quieran (a mi me vienen bien las dos). _

_En fin... ¿Como que mucho romance en un capitulo, no? _

_¿Reviews? _

**_Miss Cookies Off!_**


	11. De hermanos y eventos extraños

_Recién__ ahora me doy cuenta de que en la categoría de personajes hay **OC**, ojala hubieran visto mi rostro (O.o)._ _No espere un segundo y la puse en mis dos fics sobre Jade. _

_Bueno, en la encuesta gano Amy sin poderes, asi que en este fic solo va a tener su mazo "piko piko". Agradezco a todos los que votaron! _

_Lo siento si los capítulos están algo cortos, mi musa esta quien sabe donde y me da flojera buscarla. _

* * *

_**Capitulo Once**_

_"De hermanos y eventos extraños"_

* * *

—**¡Shadow! ¡Despierta!**— Grito Amy arrodillándose a su lado para sacudirle.

—**¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¿Pa… Pasa algo?**— Dijo atropelladamente todo adormilado.

Luego vio la sonrisa de Amy.

—**Amy ¿Qué pasa? **

—**Esta nevando**— Dijo como una niña pequeña.

Shadow la miro incrédulo y luego de bufar se volvió a acostar, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

—**Amy ¿No crees que es muy temprano para joder?**— Dijo molesto.

—**No, no lo creo. Vamos, quiero ir a jugar un poco con la nieve**— Dijo como si fuera un niña.

—**¿No estas un poco grande para eso?**— Dijo sin verla.

Cuando no escucho respuesta por parte de ella, saco su brazo y la miro. La había cagado.

Amy le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—**Yo nunca he jugado en la nieve, Shadow, y si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, quien sabe cuando la volveré a ver**— Dijo sin emoción en su voz —**Además…**— Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro —**Seguramente Sonic querrá venir a jugar conmigo**— Dijo con toda intención de molestarle.

Shadow suspiro y luego sonrió de lado. Esa mujer si que sabía manipularle.

_**·.· **_

Shadow observaba a Amy hacer ángeles en la nieve.

Sabía que no debió haber dicho eso. Este mundo les había hecho crecer muy rápido, a pesar de que solo tenia 18 años, Amy se comportaba como toda una adulta.

Y era triste. Triste porque no habían tenido una buena infancia, siempre escapando, yendo de un lado al otro.

Suspiro cansadamente antes de sentir algo frió que le golpeaba en la cara. Se pasó la mano y vio que Amy le había tirado una bola de nieve, ella le sonreía divertida.

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro y se agacho para recoger un poco de nieve. La lanzo y Amy pudo evitarla por poco.

—**¡Fallaste!**— Dijo Amy entre risas.

_**·.· **_

—**Sonic**— Escucho que alguien le llamaba.

No le hizo caso y siguió durmiendo.

—**Despierta, idiota**— Siguió llamándole aquella voz.

—**No…**— Dijo Sonic entre sueños.

Sintió que le sacudían fuertemente.

—**¡¿Qué?!**— Exclamo despertándose y asesinando con la mirada al hijo de puta que se atrevió despertarle, quien termino siendo Knuckles.

Este se llevo un dedo a los labios, señal para que haga silencio.

—**¿Por qué demonios me…?**— Pregunto susurrando Sonic.

—**Cállate**— Hizo una seña para que le siguiera —**Sígueme**.

—**¿Para que quie…?**— Trato de preguntar Sonic confundido.

—**Deja de preguntar y sígueme**.

_**·.· **_

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Knuckles lo había llevado hasta la entrada de la cueva y por alguna extraña razón se habían ocultado detrás de unos arbustos, recién ahí Sonic se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Quiso volver pero Knuckles le detuvo, señalando algo en una dirección.

Allí estaban Shadow y Amy, juntos, lanzándose bolas de nieve, y lo mas extraterrestre de todo era que… Shadow estaba riendo divertido.

—**Mataría por tener una cámara en este momento**— Susurro Sonic para si mismo.

—**¿No puedes estar ni un segundo sin decir cuanta mierda se te cruce por la cabeza, no?**— Pregunto Knuckles.

—**Tu eres el que piensa mierda**— Se defendió.

Escucharon un carraspeo detrás suyo.

Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos y lentamente se dieron vuelta.

Allí estaba Shadow y Amy. Shadow estaba asesinándolo con la mirada y Amy les veía divertida.

—**Amy, eres mi mejor amiga, sálvame por favor**— Le suplico Sonic nervioso.

Amy negó con la cabeza, todavía divertida.

_**·.· **_

Ya hace varias horas que todos se habían levantado y estaban afuera en la nieven simplemente pasando el rato.

—**Oye Amy ¿Dónde esta Knuckles?**— Le preguntó Rouge.

—**Ni idea**— Dijo con falsa inocencia.

—**Bueno… Seguiré buscando**— Dijo no muy convencida.

Rouge camino hasta una roca para sentarse pero antes de llegar escucho un quejido de dolor. Miro a sus lados confundida, buscando el origen de ese quejido. Y luego noto que venia de la nieve.

Se agacho y empezó a cavar con las manos, no tuvo que cavar mucho cuando encontró la cara de Knuckles. Este cerró los ojos ante la repentina luz.

—**¡Knukly! No es momento para esconderse**— Bromeo.

Knuckles solo dijo algo entre dientes que no pudo entender y le ayudo a levantarse.

—**¿Cómo has llegado ahí? **

—**Shadow intento asesinarnos**— Dijo sacudiéndose la nieve de encima.

—**Eso les pasa por idiotas**— Dijo Shadow desde un árbol.

—**¿"Asesinarnos"? ¿A quien mas?**— Le pregunto Rouge confundida.

Knuckles pateo un bulto en la nieve y dejo ver algo oscuro.

—**A este idiota**— Dijo al ver a Sonic levantarse de la nieve entre bostezos —**¿Acaso te has dormido? **

—**Era de esperarse**— Murmuro Rouge para si misma mientras se alejaba.

—**Si, me aburrí de estar enterrado vivo. Y… ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?**— Dijo Sonic animadamente.

_**·.· **_

Ya hace rato que habían partido de la cueva, claro, después de comer algo.

Pasaron por un claro en el bosque, todos estaban muy alerta ya que alguien podía seguirles porque dejaban huellas en la nieve. No sabían con que podían encontrarse.

Una de las desarrolladas orejas de Shadow se crispo ante un sonido casi inaudible.

Rápidamente y tan serio como siempre, empujo a Sonic para qué cayera al suelo, al mismo momento que una bala pasaba por ese mismo lugar hasta un árbol.

Sonic iba a decir algo como siempre pero al ver la bala y no ver a Shadow, se mordió la lengua para no hablar.

Todos vieron como Shadow lanzaba al ya desarmado sujeto que intento asesinar a Sonic al suelo.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque al momento en el que les rodearon.

Shadow y Sonic atacaban con veloces movimientos, Amy con su martillo golpeaba a todos a su alrededor, Rouge con movimientos ágiles, Leo y Jev con sus poderes y Knuckles demostraba que puedes vencer a todo el mundo utilizando la fuerza bruta.

Amy dio un golpe con su martillo a un erizo de pelaje amorronado que lo hizo volar varios metros. Luego de eso, sus ojos jade se encontraron con Leo, justo antes de que un perro de pelaje blanco y ojos ámbares le clavara un cuchillo en un costado del abdomen.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para Amy.

_**·.· **_

Shadow le dio un puñetazo al gato de pelaje gris y busco con la mirada a Amy, la encontró parada mirando como atacaban a Leo, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Con sorpresa noto como una oscura esfera se formaba en su mano y se lanzaba con gran velocidad hacia al perro de pelaje blanco que estaba atacando a Leo.

Los demás, cuando terminaron con todos los sujetos, se miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos, menos Jev, el miraba a Amy con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Amy, con su esfera oscura en su mano, la hundió en el pecho del perro y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Antes de morir, el perro vio con horror como los ojos vivos jade de Amy se convertían en un frió celeste claro, muy claro.

Amy se levanto de la nieve, dejando el cuerpo del perro allí acostado y se acerco a Leo, quien se sostenía la herida y en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de dolor.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto con otra voz, una que no era suya.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos ante Amy, esa voz la reconocía y esos ojos… Esos ojos no eran suyos. Era como si Amy fuera… Jade.

—**La herida no es muy profunda estarás bien**— Dijo con voz cambiada y en tono normal, pero igual todos la escucharon claramente sorprendidos.

Shadow trato de acercarse, pero de la nada del suelo salio hielo que lo congelo hasta la cintura, evitando que se moviese a pesar de la fuerza que tenia Shadow. Eso mismo le paso a Sonic, pero como este estaba acostado, no pudo levantarse.

Una pequeña estrella de metal hizo que una de las alas de Rouge se clavara en un árbol cercano a ella. Rouge la reconoció como un shiruken, un arma ninja. No se pudo mover ya que de su ala empezó a brotar un poco de sangre.

A Knuckles le sorprendió un enorme cocodrilo verde agarrándolo del cuello y elevándolo al menos un metro.

De la nada salio una equidna anaranjada y tiro a Jev, quien seguía mirando a Amy, inmovilizándolo al sentarse encima suyo.

Amy se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia el y todos pudieron ver sorprendidos sus ojos de ese celeste tan peculiar, y todos pensaron un mismo nombre.

_¿Jade? _

Una de las orejas de Amy se crispo ante un inaudible sonido y se dio movió justo cuando otro shiruken paso en donde estaba y lanzo hacia lo alto de los árboles una de sus esferas oscuras. Esta dio contra alguien que aparentemente se hacia invisible, ya que al impactar esa esfera, se formaron una ondas oscuras y apareció un camaleón morado, este se cayo al suelo y se retorció de dolor.

—**Solo conozco a alguien con esos poderes…**— Dijo con voz aterciopelada y sombría saliendo de unos árboles.

Shadow dejo de forcejear y vio al erizo, le conocía, más de lo que quería.

Las pupilas de Amy se hicieron unos puntitos apenas visibles cuando vio con odio al erizo que le hablaba.

El erizo tenia el mismo peinado que Shadow, pero en vez de vetas rojas, las tenia de un azul raro. Y en vez de ojos rojos, tenia unos fríos ojos verdes como los de Amy.

—**Y esta muerta**— Dijo indiferente viendo de arriba a abajo a Amy.

—**No lo estoy del todo, hijo de puta**— Dijo Amy con esa voz modificada de manera fría y con furia contenida.

—**Amy aléjate de el, es peligroso**— Dijo sin dejar de mirar al erizo.

Justo en ese momento, Amy cayó desmayada al lado de Leo, quien la sujeto contra si para protegerla.

El erizo miro con indiferencia a Shadow, quien lo veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—**Hace mucho que no nos vemos, hermanito**— Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y sin alegría.

Shadow sudo frió.

—**Mephiles**— Susurro para si.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

_Bueh... ¿Extraño no? Pienso igual, pero ya lo había planeado asi desde el comienzo del capitulo. _

_Yo les dije sobre el Ooc, y en este caso fue de Shadow. No olviden que yo se los advertí. _

_¿A que no se lo esperaban, eh? Mephiles hermano de Shadow, yo siempre los vi asi, mas que experimentos, que Shadow tenia familia. _

_Bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran reviews? Espero que si. _

_Besos! _

**_Miss Cookies Off!_**


	12. Pasados desconocidos

_Algo extraño paso, bueno, el capitulo numero diez solo tuvo un poco mas de diez vistas, pero luego !POOM! Aumento de la nada a un poco mas de cien vistas ¿Algo paso que haya tanta gente leyendo ese cap de un día para el otro?_

_Aviso que me tardare un poco con los capítulos desde ahora, ya saben porque, el cole, la inspiración, la vida —o el intento de vida. Perdón. _

* * *

_**Capitulo Doce **_

_"Pasados desconocidos"_

* * *

Ese tal Mephiles, todavía con sonriendo torcidamente, hizo una seña con la mano.

—**Suéltenlos**— Dijo con esa voz tan parecida a Shadow pero más grave y ronca, y luego retrocedió un poco.

El cocodrilo soltó a Knuckles suavemente y lo dejo en el suelo, este corrió hacia Rouge y la ayudo con su ala. El cocodrilo fue al lado de Mephiles.

La equidna anaranjada dejo libre a Jev y fue con Mephiles. Jev se levanto y se sacudió un poco la nieve.

El hielo que apresaba a Sonic y a Shadow se derritió, sorprendentemente sin hacer agua que los mojara, y Shadow se coloco delante de Leo y Amy, Leo trataba de despertarla sin éxito entre muecas de dolor por la herida.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Le pregunto Shadow bruscamente.

—**Es un mundo libre ¿No?**— Ironizo moviendo las manos —**¿Tu que haces aquí?**— Le pregunto serio.

—**Eso no te importa**— Le contesto entre dientes.

Mephiles rió y luego se escucho un ruido.

Mephiles levanto su mano hasta su boca y hablo.

—**¿Qué pasa, Charmy? **

—_**Um… Jefe, algunos puntos se han muerto, pero otros siguen vivos, justo al lado de ustedes ¿Están bien?**_— Dijo una voz un tanto infantil desde el comunicador.

—**Si estamos bien**— Contesto y luego corto.

—**Hmph… Nos vamos**— Dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta y cargando a Amy.

Sonic y Jev ayudaron a Leo.

—**Hpmh… No van a llegar con alguien herido y alguien inconsciente**— Dijo Mephiles a sus espaldas.

—**Nos arreglaremos**— Dijo Shadow sin voltearse.

Leo se acordó de algo y se detuvo, con esfuerzo se dio la vuelta siendo ayudado por Sonic y Jev.

—**¿Conoces a Jade?**— Le pregunto sin rodeos a Mephiles.

Mephiles sonrió y asintió.

Leo lo pensó un segundo y luego miro a Shadow.

—**Ni lo pienses idiota**— Dijo al entender su mirada.

_**·.· **_

No sabia como había terminado siguiendo a Mephiles y los demás, tal vez algunas palabras de Leo que ni se molesto en escuchar —no lo valía— y ver a _su_ Amy entre sus brazos desmayada lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Tenia que admitir que tenia curiosidad de lo que le había pasado. Juro que justo en el momento en el que lo miro parecía como si la hermana de Leo, Jade, le estuviera viendo. Además de también tener curiosidad de el porque Mephiles estaba en este lugar —nunca le llamaría _hermano_, nunca—.

También tenia que admitir que estaba sorprendido, y ahora más cauteloso que nunca, ya que Mephiles —aunque algunos no lo notasen— era un tipo peligroso.

Pero tenia que hacer esto, por Amy. Sabia que necesitaba un lugar adecuado para descansar, no le haría bien ir con este frió.

Llegaron a un punto en el que el improvisado camino natural terminaba, doblaron y entraron como a una cueva gigante. Y como siempre —y para la mala suerte de Jev— tenía goteras.

Todos vieron una enorme casa que estaba dentro de la cueva entre dos pequeños lagos.

La casa estaba pintada de colores oscuros y tenia dos pisos. Todos pensaron _**"¿Cómo se puede tener una casa así en este lugar?" **_

Cuando entraron, les recibió una abejita de ojos color miel bastante joven en realidad, quien al principio les miro sonriente, pero al notarlos, su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

—**¿Duh?**— Fue lo único que dijo.

Todos escucharon al camaleón morado suspirar.

—**Ven, Charmy**— Dijo.

Luego tiro de una de las antenas de aquella abeja y su fueron a quien sabe donde.

De la puerta en la que entraron ambos, salio una zorra (N/A: ¿Cómo la puedo llamar que no parezca un insulto?) de pelaje rojo fuerte y ojos del mismo color que su pelaje, miro al camaleón y a la abeja como si tuvieran algún tipo de problema mental. Cuando los noto a ellos, los miro a todos con sorpresa, deteniéndose unos segundos en Shadow.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de hablar.

—**Te explicare luego, Sarah**— Le interrumpió Mephiles con un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

Aquella que correspondía al nombre de Sarah asintió levemente y les miro.

—**Síganme**.

Rouge noto, gracias a sus habilidades en el espiaje, que algo estaba mal, que había algo raro. _Que todo parecía planeado_.

_**·.· **_

_Lo último que recordaba haber hecho voluntariamente fue haber golpeado a ese maldito idiota con su mazo "piko piko", luego, al ver a Leo siendo herido, todo se volvió oscuro y se encontró corriendo hacia el, luego le hundió en el pecho algo así como una esfera oscura. _

_Trato, de verdad trato, de decir algo, de gritar, lo que sea. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. _

_Cuando _—_involuntariamente_— _termino con la vida de aquel sujeto, se detuvo y vio levemente a su alrededor, luego se acerco a al herido Leo y se agacho a su lado. _

_Las palabras salieron de boca sin que ella se lo permitiese, y lo mas extraño de todo, era que no esa su voz, era la Jade. _

—_**¿Estas bien? **_

_Pudo ver que Leo la miraba de igual forma que Jev la había mirado antes. _

—_**La herida no es muy profunda estarás bien**_— _Volvió a decir con aquella voz ajena. _

_Como si su cuerpo tuviera unos veloces reflejos por si solo, miro de reojo como Shadow trataba de acercarse a ella, trato de decirle algo, pedir ayuda, pero de nuevo, nada salio de sus labios. _

_Mas Shadow nunca llego, ya que del suelo salio como hielo congelándole, al igual que Sonic, quien estaba en el suelo, hasta la cintura, evitando que se moviese. Vio como trato de romper el hielo con su fuerza, pero aun así no pudo. _

_Noto como herían una de las alas de Rouge, como un cocodrilo enorme de color verde retenía a Knuckles agarrándole del cuello, y como de la nada salía una equidna de color anaranjada para tirar a Jev al suelo e inmovilizarlo en el suelo. _

_Amy sintió como una de sus orejas de movía leve y rápidamente, la cual seguramente detecto un ruido que ella no pudo escuchar, luego de eso se movió ágilmente al momento de que una de las estrellas de metal que habían herido a Rouge pasaba por donde ella estaba hace unos segundos. Levanto el brazo y lanzo hacia lo alto de un árbol una de esas extrañas esferas y vio como un camaleón morado caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. _

—_**Solo conozco a alguien con esos poderes…**_— _Dijo una grave voz de la nada, al mismo tiempo de ella se daba la vuelta. _

_De entre unos árboles salio un erizo igual a Shadow pero con las vetas azules pálidos y ojos verdes como los de ella. Eran tan parecidos que daba miedo. Pero igual… Lo conocia._

—_**Y esta muerta**_— _Dijo ese erizo, hasta podría ser gemelo de Shadow. _

—_**No lo estoy del todo, hijo de puta**_— _Otra vez no quería decir eso. _

—_**Amy aléjate de el, es peligroso**_— _Escucho decir a Shadow a su espalda. _

_Luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro por un momento y unos minutos después se encontró en medio de una habitación negra, no se veía nada, ni siquiera el piso, pero sabía que estaba allí. _

—_**Siento eso**__— Dijo Jade saliendo de la nada. _

_Pero no sobresalto a Amy, al contrario se alegraba de verla, tenía muchas preguntas, y tal vez, ella podía responderlas. _

—_**No se lo que paso exactamente**_— _Dijo Jade antes de que diga algo. _

_Por un momento, Amy había olvidado que en este lugar Jade podía leerle la mente, pero no ella a Jade. _

—_**Era como si yo hubiera estado en tu cuerpo**__. _

_Amy asintió con la cabeza. _

—_**Podría ser eso… Yo podía sentir todo a mí alrededor, pero no podía hacer nada, también escuche tu voz**_— _Abrió mucho los ojos y la miro _—**Tu… Estabas controlando mi cuerpo**.

_La mirada de Jade se volvió melancólica. _

—_**Perdón por eso… No quería hacerlo, pero al ver a…**_— _Era como si no quisiera decir su nombre _—_**Tenia que ayudar, tengo que cuidarlo**__. _

—_**No te preocupes**_— _Dijo Amy riendo levemente _—_**Y… ¿Cómo se sintió estar en mi cuerpo?**_— _Pregunto divertida. _

—_**No lo se, en verdad**_— _Dijo sin emoción _—_**Se sintió lindo estar viva, hace mucho que no sentía el aire**__. _

_Amy lo encontró razonable, ya que cuando se encontraba con Jade, no sentía nada, ni aire, aunque estuviera en medio de un campo que se supone que tiene muchas corrientes de aire. _

_Vio algo parecido a tristeza en los ojos de Jade. _

—_**Yo… Hace mucho que no sentía eso**_.

_Otra vez parecía, como aquella vez hace tiempo, una niña indefensa e insegura de si misma. Amy se dio cuenta de que Jade era una persona muy inestable emocionalmente, y eso también lo entendía. _

_Porque… ¿Quién demonios no se vuelve loco al estar solo todo el tiempo? _

_Rió ante eso. _

_Jade se dio cuenta y la miro, como analizándola con la mirada. Amy se sintió incomoda, siempre le había incomodado su mirada, al igual que la de Leo, pero con el había un poco mas de confianza. Era cosa de esos ojos. _

—_**¿Crees que soy inestable emocionalmente?**_— _Le pregunto indiferente. _

—_**Yo… Esto, no quería pensarlo, lo juro. Pero al ver que cuando hablar de Leo y eso te vuelves muy insegura, no pareces la persona que… No se… ¿Aparentas?**_— _Dijo tímidamente. _

—_**Yo no aparento nada, esto es lo que soy**__. _

—_**No, se nota que aparentas ser fuerte cuando hablas de tu hermano, no lo puedes ocultar**_— _Dijo Amy suavemente. _

—_**Es que… Duele**__. _

_**·.· **_

Rouge asesino con la mirada a la zorra de pelaje rojo que correspondía al nombre de Sarah y esta de le devolvió la mirada de igual forma.

Había decidido que se quedaría a cuidar a Leo mientras esta le curaba, no le caía bien, a pesar de conocerla, y ella tampoco le caía bien, se notaba, y tampoco se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—**Bien, despertara en unas horas y asegúrale que no se mueva**— Dijo Sarah caminando hacia la puerta.

Rouge no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Sarah hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Miro a Leo, quien había quedado inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Suspiro cansadamente.

_**·.· **_

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero seguramente ya había llegado la noche, y el no había salido de la habitación que esa tal Sarah les había dado.

Miraba sin mirar realmente como Amy dormía placidamente en la cama. El no quería venir, no quería saber nada de su familia, o al menos, la biológica, que era solo Mephiles.

Nunca —y cuando digo nunca, es nunca— admitiría que Amy, Knuckles, Vainilla, Tails, Sonic, Rouge y Cream era su familia ahora.

Hace mucho que no veía a Mephiles, y estaba satisfecho así, no feliz —todavía no llegaba a eso— pero estaba bien.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y salio de su ensoñación.

—**Um… Pase**.

Vio como la abejita que sabia que se llamaba Charmy abría la puerta y se asomaba cauteloso.

—**Um.. Hola**— Se acerco un poco —**Me llamo Charmy**.

—**Shadow**— Dijo tan frió que no tenia nada que comparar con un glaciar.

—**Mephiles dijo que si quieren comer algo solo tienen que bajar**— Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

—**Hmph… No**— Dijo serio.

El humor de Charmy, que parecía haberse alegrado un poco, desapareció. _No era justo, el solo quería hacer amigos_.

—**Um, bueno. Yo… Yo me voy**— Dijo retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta.

Pero algo de le detuvo, o mas bien, _alguien_ le detuvo, alguien a quien Shadow no tenia ánimos de ver.

Charmy lo miro por un segundo y luego de fue volando a quien sabe donde.

—**No seas tan maleducado, Shady**— Dijo Mephiles con una sonrisa torcida.

_¿Desde cuando Mephiles era así de idiota_? Shadow no le recordaba así.

—**No me llames así**— Dijo seria Shadow.

—**Pues ahora que vivirás en esta casa, por lo menos deberías bajar a comer**.

—**Hmph… Me obligaron, sabes que no quiero estar aquí**— Le dijo con desden.

—**Pero lo estas**.

—**Pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando Leo pueda levantarse y Amy despertarse, nos largamos**.

—**Ok ¿Cómo esta ella?**— Dijo señalando a Amy con la cabeza.

Shadow bufo, estaba de muy mal humor ya como para tener que hablar con el.

—**Nunca te importo ¿Qué cambia ahora?**— Dijo irritado.

—**Es nuestro pasado, me importa**— Dijo Mephiles serio.

—**Es **_**mi**_** pasado y **_**mi**_** futuro, no es nada tuyo**.

No… Amy era buena, seguramente ya se había olvidado de el, si eso tenia que ser.

—**Pero me conoce, y lo sabes**.

—**Ella ya te olvido**— Dijo Shadow mirando a Amy.

_Tenia que ser eso. _

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_Por algo el titulo del capitulo ¿No? Estoy segura que no escribí el pasado de Shadow y Amy, por eso su pasado es algo desconocido, asi que lo aproveche. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de verdad— y de paso dejen un review, no les haría daño. _

**_Momento de Publicidad: _**_Bueno... Me he hecho Twitter hace __—relativamente— poco, siganme y yo los seguiré —a donde quieran que vayan [?]—. El link esta en mi perfil. _

_Cambiare el **OC** por el **OC**/**Sonic**, ya que no solo están mis OCs, también están los de Sonic Team, SEGA, Archie Comics, etc. _

_Besos, abrazos, galletas, chocolates, perritos, gatitos y muchas cosas más. _

**_Miss Cookies se va volando!_**


	13. Empiezan los Problemas

_Estaba segura que tenia que decirles algo importante, pero si me lo olvide no debe de ser tan importante ¿No? _

_Bueno... Solo les digo que pasen por mis otros fics y eso, nada importante. _

* * *

**_Capitulo Trece_**_  
_

_"Empiezan los Problemas"_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un oscuro techo de madera. Al parecer estaba en una cama, bastante cómoda para el. Le daban ganas de cerrar los ojos y volver al mundo de los sueños para olvidarse de las desgracias, del mundo, de las heridas…

_Heridas… _

_Heridas!_

Se incorporo tan bruscamente que al segundo tuvo que volver a acostarse. _¡Mierda!_ se había olvidado de su herida. Miro a su alrededor y no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, la habitación era toda de madera oscura, a su lado había una mesita de noche con algunos vendajes y lo que parecían ungüentos. También había una silla de madera a solo unos pasos de la cama. Había una ventana algo sucia, por ella entraba poca luz.

Se incorporo, esta vez, lentamente y se sentó en la cama, se levanto un poco la remera, que esta estaba un poco mas oscura en un lado del abdomen por la perdida de sangre, y vio que tenia algunos vendajes algo ensangrentados. Alguien le había curado, y tenia que averiguar quien fue y donde estaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se toco levemente la cabeza, esta le dolía como los mil demonios y tampoco sabia porque.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y al levantar la vista vio a Knuckles entrar, cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la silla de mala gana. Luego le fulmino con la mirada.

—**¿Cuál es tu problema?**— Le pregunto Leo indignado.

Recién despertaba y ya alguien tenia algo contra el ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? Era totalmente injusto.

—**Nada**— Dijo Knuckles como si fuera un niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

—**Bueno…**— Dijo Leo nada convencido —**¿Dónde estamos? **

—**¿Uh? Bueno, estamos en la casa del hermano de Shadow**— Dijo distraídamente Knuckles.

Seguramente si Leo tuviera algún líquido en la boca, lo escupiría por completo.

—**¿Qué? ¿Shadow… Tiene un hermano?**— Pregunto Leo incrédulo.

—**Em… Si. El erizo que se parece, en mi opinión demasiado, a el. Tu lo viste ¿No te acuerdas? **

Leo tuvo como un tipo de Flash back en donde vio todo lo que había pasado. Knuckles tenía razón, era un erizo de pelaje negro con vetas azul pálido y ojos verdes como los de Amy, pero este tenia una mirada fría escalofriante, tanto como la de Shadow.

—**Tengo recuerdos muy confusos sobre lo que paso hace rato**— Dijo Leo masajeándose la cabeza.

—**¿Hace rato?**— Soltó una carcajada —**Estuviste dormido un día entero, maldito flojo**.

Joder, hoy parecía día de sorpresas ¿Qué más iba a ver? ¿Que Jade reviviría de la nada y le diría que todo estaba bien?

Ese pensamiento lo entristeció, Jade no iba a aparecer de la nada y decirle que todo estaba bien, porque no le estaba. Eso ya era soñar demasiado.

—**¿Un día, eh?**— Dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto x en el suelo —**¿Y que paso mientras? **

—**Eh… Nada importante**.

_·Flash Back· _

_En la cocina, para ser más exactos en la mesa de la cocina, se encontraban Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Mephiles, Charmy y la equidna anaranjada que correspondía al nombre de Shade. _

_Sonic y Charmy estaban devorando lo que tenían en sus platos. Habían descubierto que esa abejita —a la que todos, en especial a Amy, le habían caído bien— tenía un leve _—_por no decir maniática_— _obsesión con la azúcar. Amy estaba tocando con el tenedor su comida distraídamente, al igual que Shade, Shadow y Mephiles se asesinaban con las miradas. Si las miradas matasen… _

_Amy levanto la vista de su comida y vio que Shadow ni siquiera había tocado su comida. _

—_**Shady… No has tocado tu comida**_— _Le regaño suavemente. _

_Shadow la miro de reojo, la ignoro y noto como Mephiles le enviaba una mirada burlona que decía __**"¿Con que ella si puede llamarte Shady, eh?" **_

_Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por tener a una novia tan despistada como Amy, no había reconocido a Mephiles y quería que siguiera así. _

_Lastima que nada salía como quería, o que Amy era muy charlatana y amistosa con todo el mundo _—_o al menos, eso creía el_—_. _

_Amy se dio cuenta de su concurso de miradas y los miro confundida. _

—_**¿Sucede algo? **_

_Shadow quería contestarle que no, pero Mephiles fue mas rápido y hablo el. _

—_**No pasa nada ¿Amy verdad?**_— _Dijo mirándola. _

_Ella le sonrió dulcemente como asentimiento. _

_Shadow, que había agarrado, bruscamente, algo de comida con su tenedor, se detuvo a medio camino y dejo el tenedor sin comer la comida con un fuerte ruido en el plato. _

_Todos, menos Shade, le miraron confundidos. _

—_**Vamos Amy**_— _Dijo levantándose y agarrándola de una muñeca. _

_Amy se negó a ir con el. _

—_**¿Cuál es tu problema?**_— _Le dijo entre dientes. _

—_**Ninguno**__. _

—_**Si es así, entonces me quedo**_— _Dijo Amy sentándose y cruzándose de brazos. _

—_**Bien**_— _Dijo Shadow subiendo las escaleras, segundos después, se escucho uno de esos portazos rompe-paredes al estilo Shadow. _

_Shade ya se había marchado a quien sabe donde, y los demás estaban en un incomodo silencio ya sin comer, menos Mephiles que tenia las manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla y miraba a la nada. _

—_**Ok…**_— _Dijo Sonic incomodo _—_**¿Quieres salir a jugar, Charmy? **_

—_**Si**_— _Dijo Charmy asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. _

_Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Amy bajo la mirada hacia su comida y agarro un poco con su tenedor. _

—_**Siento eso**_— _Dijo dejando su tenedor en el plato _—_**El es un poco… Explosivo**__. _

—_**No importa**_— _Dijo Mephiles. _

—_**Pero tú le conoces mejor ¿No?**_— _Pregunto Amy con una sonrisa ladina. _

_Mephiles, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y por un segundo, Amy pudo jurar que vio algo de sorpresa en ellos. Mephiles sonrió de la misma forma que Amy. _

—_**¿Sabes quien soy?**_— _Le pregunto en un susurro. _

_Ella soltó una carcajada sin alegría. _

—_**No soy tan estúpida como antes, Mephiles**_— _Fue lo único que dijo. _

—_**Nunca he dicho que eras **__**estúpida**. _

—_**No, pero lo crees, ambos lo creen. Ingenuos**_— _Dijo Amy mostrando esa faceta que nunca deja mostrar. _

_El rió interesado. _

—_**Nunca creí que te volvería a ver… Y mas de esta forma**_— _Dijo Mephiles metiendo un poco de comida en su boca. _

_Amy le imito. _

—_**Tuve que crecer ¿No? **_

—_**Estoy de acuerdo**__. _

_·Flash Back· _

—**Eres un pésimo mentiroso**— Dijo Leo tranquilamente.

—**Yo no miento, no paso nada**— Se defendió Knuckles.

—**Como tu digas**— Dijo Leo como dándole la razón a los locos.

_**·.· **_

Tenía sed, demasiada sed.

Se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta de su habitación, saco levemente la cabeza y miro a sus lados, el pasillo estaba en silencio y en completa oscuridad.

Sonrió mentalmente —porque creía que si lo hacia real haría ruido— y salio al pasillo, cerro la puerta con extrema lentitud y empezó a caminar en puntillas. Esa escena seguramente haría reír hasta al mismísimo Shadow.

Bajo las escaleras como si estuviera cayéndose en cada escalón y cuando llego a la cocina y prendió la luz, no esperaba ver lo que estaba pasando.

Una abejita estaba sentada al estilo indio en la mesa con piyama lleno de flores —con gorrito incluido— y en su regazo había una bolsa de azúcar, el tenia un cuchara que ahora estaba llena de azúcar que estaba a mitad de camino de su boca.

A su lado, sentado en una silla y dormido apoyado en la mesa, estaba un camaleón morado, con una camiseta simple azul pálido y unos pantalones grises, ambos estaban descalzos.

—**Hola**— Dijo esa abeja después de tragar su azúcar.

Leo levanto una mano en señal de saludo, todavía sorprendido.

—**Hola**.

—**Soy Charmy**— Se señalo a si mismo con la cuchara y luego al camaleón —**El es Espio**.

Leo asintió.

—**Soy Leo**.

—**¿Quieres comer algo? **

Leo volvió a asentir.

Charmy sonrió y empezó a picar a Espio con su cuchara.

—**Oye, Leo quiere cenar, despierta**— Le dijo.

Espio se movió levemente y movió la mano, como echándole.

—**Prende la estufa**.

—**No se prender a estufa**— Se quejo Charmy.

Antes de que diga algo, Leo se le adelanto.

—**No te preocupes, yo se prender la estufa**— Dijo nerviosamente.

Charmy le sonrió.

—**No te conozco, pero eres mi nuevo mejor amigo**— Dijo con alegría.

Leo solo sonrió tímidamente.

_**·.· **_

Tenia que admitir que las cosas iban, a lo que se podía considerar al menos, bien.

Llevaban dos días en esa casa, conocía a todos y había hecho algunos amigos, menos con Shade, ella era tan seria como Shadow, pero trataba de ser lo mas amigable posible.

Y bueno… Con Shadow… Las cosas estaban… Bien. Le había pedido disculpas por gritarle y ella le perdono, aunque todavía no sabia que había reconocido a su hermano, se hacia la estúpida con el.

Para ella, Mephiles no era mala persona, no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado entre ellos para que Shadow lo odiara tanto, ella no podría odiarle, tenía recuerdos bastante buenos con ellos dos.

Shadow no quería ver a Mephiles, no tenia idea de porque su repentino odio hacia aquel familiar que no había visto en años. Pero ella pensaba que tal vez era algo demasiado personal y esperaría a que el mismo se lo contase.

Podía decir, que todo estaba yendo bien. Hace mucho que no escuchaba a Jade, pero sabia que estaba por allí, en algún rincón de su mente, lo sentía.

Pero como siempre, las cosas buenas… Siempre terminan alguna vez ¿No?

Estaba caminando hacia la cocina, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y de ella cayo un herido Vector. Todos los que estaban allí en la sala, se voltearon a verlo. Entre Espio, Jev y Mephiles, le ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá y Sarah fue a por el kit de primeros auxilios.

—**Vector… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Leo?**— Le pregunto seriamente Mephiles.

Amy tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Leo y Vector habían salido a buscar algo de comer para la despensa, que hubiera vuelto solo Vector y totalmente herido, no le daba buena espina.

Vector tosió un poco de sangre mientras Sarah hacia todo lo que podía siendo ayudada por Rouge, al final, se había hecho buenas amigas.

—**Leo… Yo… No pude… Lo tienen**— Dijo entre toses y respirando agitadamente.

No… Otra vez no.

—**¿Quién? ¿Qué paso, Vector?**— Le pregunto Amy preocupada.

—**Ellos… Eggman**— Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Y como había dicho, todo lo bueno acaba alguna vez ¿No?

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_Todavía__ no me acuerdo de lo que tenia que decirles, ash. _

_Bueno... Pasen por mi encuesta, la curiosidad me mata, plz [?]. _

_¿Quieren un Sonic-peluche o un Silver-peluche? **Oferta especial: Charmy-peluche con piyama! **_

**_Atte_**_._

**_Miss Cookies_**_._


	14. Nunca he cambiado

_No tengo nada que decir *inserte mensaje sin sentido aquí*_

* * *

_**Capitulo **_**_Catorce_**_  
_

_"Nunca he cambiado"_

* * *

La blancura del lugar le hizo cerrar los ojos rápidamente al intentar abrirlos para ver donde se encontraba.

Sentía que estaba acostado, no sabia con exactitud donde, pero sentía algo de metal debajo suyo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar de caza en el bosque con el gran cocodrilo verde que correspondía al nombre de Vector. Luego de eso, sintió un dolor punzante en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuro para el.

Después de pestañear un par de veces, rápidamente se acostumbro a la blanca habitación.

A pesar de tener ojos claros, la luz no dañaba sus ojos como a los de Jade, como es su contraparte, ella le hace bien la oscuridad, y a el, la luz.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación, era toda de azulejos blancos y había una mesita de metal al lado suyo, no pudo ver que tenia arriba.

Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero sintió un peso en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

Incorporo lo que pudo su cabeza y vio que tenia las manos y los tobillos atados a la camilla metálica con argollas de metal. Trato de zafarse, pero las argollas siquiera se movieron, estaba atrapado.

Dejo de tratar de zafarse de las argollas cuando escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un sutil sonido, pero haciéndolo a propósito para que el lo escuchara.

Se quedo como paralizado cuando vio a alguien acercarse, se puso serio y lo único que se movía de el, eran sus curiosos orbes. Las cuales se volvieran unos pequeños agujeritos negros al ver a una figura humana y gorda, situarse al lado suyo, era un hombre, vestido con un extraño traje rojo, tenia un feo bigote y unos lentes oscuros redondos.

Lo reconoció al instante.

—**Eggman**— Dijo con todo el veneno en su voz.

Eggman rió desagradablemente.

—**Pensé que me habías olvidado…**— Dijo con su desagradable voz —**Aunque pensándolo bien, no es fácil olvidar a quien mato a tu familia ¿O si, Leonardo? **

Contuvo una mueca de asco al oír su nombre completo de la boca de ese sujeto.

—**Cállate, hijo de puta**— Dijo con frialdad —**¿Qué me has hecho? **

—**Nada… Aun**— Susurro esa ultima palabra —**Solo que tengo algo que proponerte**.

Al escuchar esa palabra, casi se hecho a reír, bueno, solo soltó una de esas carcajadas que te hacen temblar y que sientas miedo de hasta tu propia sombra.

—**¿Algo que proponerme?**— Dijo con ironía, luego se puso serio —**No tienes nada que me interese, maldito**.

—**Créeme que si, se que harías de todo por salvar a tu hermanita**.

La firmeza de Leo se rompió al escuchar esas simples palabras, lo malo era… Que era verdad.

Eggman tuvo ganas de sonreír al ver que había llamado la atención de ese erizo, todo era muy fácil, al igual que con esta otra eriza, familiar suyo, llamada Jade.

—**Te propongo unirte a mí y ayudarme con algunos… Trabajitos especiales**— Dijo Eggman.

—**¿Y que obtengo yo?**— Susurro Leo con la mirada perdida.

—**A Jade**— Dijo simplemente.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Esos erizos eran prácticamente idénticos, no tenían mucha fuerza de voluntad, eran muy débiles.

—**Ella esta muerta**— Trago saliva —**Tu la mataste**— Dijo con voz débil y rota.

—**¿De verdad crees eso? **

Leo no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro.

—**Y… ¿Aceptas o no?**— Le pregunto impaciente.

Leo le miro de reojo con toda la paciencia del mundo, y luego sonrió. Eggman no pudo interpretar esa sonrisa.

—**Ni lo creas, bastardo**— Dijo Leo orgulloso.

Vaya, al parecer no eran totalmente iguales, la diferencia era que uno de ellos tenia mas fuerza de voluntad que el otro.

La sonrisa de Eggman desapareció rápidamente y su semblante se puso serio, no quería hacer esto, pero era necesario. Tendría que doblegar esa fuerza de voluntad de aquel muchacho.

De la mesita metálica que Leo no pudo ver lo que tenia, Eggman saco una jeringa que contenía un extraño liquido de color perlado y que parecía irradiar luz.

—**¿Qué es eso?**— Pregunto nerviosamente serio Leo.

—**No quería hacer esto… Pero me has obligado**— Dijo Eggman ignorando su pregunta —**Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte**.

Leo iba a preguntar que demonios estaba diciendo, pero al sentir la aguja traspasar su blanquecina piel le hizo apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor. No era débil, solo que dolía como el carajo.

Cuando dejo de sentir dolor, se empezó a sentir muy débil y agotado, lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Apoyo su cabeza en la cama metálica y lucho por no cerrar los ojos.

—**¿Qué… Que me has inyectado?**— Dijo con la voz adormilada.

Lo último que escucho fue la risa de Eggman, luego todo se volvió negro… De nuevo.

_**·.· **_

Todos se quedaron en blanco cuando Vector dijo esas palabras, aunque claro, a su manera.

Espio y Mephiles lo subieron hasta su habitación donde Sarah podría curarlo decentemente. Luego de eso, bajaron y todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

—**Tenemos que ir a ayudarle**— Dijo Amy rompiendo ese silencio que solo había durado un par de minutos.

El grupo de Mephiles se quedo serio, menos Charmy que se había ocultado sigilosamente detrás de Espio.

Amy miro a sus amigos, algunos de ellos asintieron con la cabeza y otros sonrieron levemente, dándole sus afirmaciones. Shadow la miro serio, pero ella entendió la mirada.

Al fin y al cabo, fue la idea de Leo hacer esa aventura para rescatar a Jade, y ellos cumplirían esa promesa.

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia Mephiles y los demás.

—**Nos ayudaran ¿No?**— Dijo casi como exigiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

(_No te ayudaran, Rose_) Dijo Jade en su mente después de mucho tiempo.

Amy decidió ignorarla, o más bien lo trato.

Mephiles negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Nadie noto como algo se rompía en la mirada de Shadow, este no lo hizo notar, tenia que habérselo esperado. Auque también se sorprendió de que hubiera algo que romper, el se había hecho cargo de cortar relación con Mephiles.

Amy le miro entre sorprendida y triste.

—**¿Qué? Pero ustedes… Pueden ayudarnos**— Dijo entre sollozos involuntarios, se sorbió la nariz —**¿Por qué no? **

—**Nosotros solo les ofrecimos refugio, nada más. No es nuestro problema, es el de ustedes**— Dijo sin emoción alguna.

De pronto, Amy sufrió como una revelación.

—**Ustedes…**— Dijo sin creérselo y con voz quebrada —**Ustedes fueron los que la dejaron en ese palacio ¿No es así? **

No sabia como sabia eso, Jade nunca le había dicho eso, pero tal vez comenzaba a mezclar conocimientos con Jade.

Nadie lo negó.

Amy ahogo un sollozo y miro a Charmy como suplicando algo.

—**¿Es cierto, Charmy?**

Este no le respondió, pero fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, así que solo corrió la mirada con pena.

Amy negó con la cabeza y se limpio furiosamente algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos jade.

—**Bien**— Dijo con la voz quebrada, y luego se dio la vuelta y agarro la bolsa con las cosas de Leo —**Vamonos**.

Todos la siguieron, menos Shadow, quien le hizo una seña a Sonic diciéndole que ya los alcanzaría.

Miro fijamente a Mephiles, quien el y los demás, no se habían movido y tenían la mirada perdida.

—**Al final nunca has cambiado**— No era una pregunta.

Mephiles le miro.

—**¿Pensaste que cambiaria? **

—**No lo se**.

—**Dime la verdad**— Le exigió Mephiles.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Importa acaso? **

Mephiles se encogió de hombros.

—**Nunca tuve que haber pensado que cambiarias… Eres el mismo bastardo que me dejo en medio de la nada, completamente solo y vulnerable**— Dijo Shadow con veneno.

—**Tuve que… **

—**Cállate**— Dijo Shadow marchándose.

_**·.· **_

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a si mismo en un pasillo de piedra, no tenia iluminación, pero podía ver todo _—_o mas bien nada_— _perfectamente. _

_Lo ultimo que recordaba era la habitación blanca de Eggman, luego esa extraña inyección y luego… Nada. _

_No tenía idea de lo que le había metido ni donde estaba, pero lo que mas le causaba confusión fueron las palabras de Eggman antes de dormirse _—_o lo que sea que le haya pasado._

_¿Qué tenia que ver Jade con todo esto? Tendría que averiguarlo, estaba seguro de eso. _

_Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, se puso a caminar con paso veloz por ese extraño pasillo. _

_Llego a una habitación, también de piedra, prácticamente igual al pasillo, pero esta era mas grande y a los lados tenía unos barrotes de metal algo oxidado. Al parecer la habitación era mucho más grande, pero esos barrotes impedían el paso. _

_Se acerco cauteloso a uno de esos barrotes _—_que no tenían puerta alguna_— _y trato de ver lo que había en esa especia de celda, estaba en guardia, ya que no sabía lo que podía encontrarse. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver dentro de aquella celda tres figuras paradas a unos metros de los barrotes. Estaban uno al lado del otro, separados solo por un par de pasos. _

_La primera era una mapache, se veía joven, el segundo era un erizo de pelaje verde y el tercero un león de cabellera alborotada. Lo que más sorprendió a Leo, era que todos tenían sus orbes color lavanda, como si fueran perlas. Le hizo recordar al extraño líquido que le inyecto Eggman. Todos tenían la mirada perdida y al parecer ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia. _

_Camino hasta quedar en frente de la mapache _—_del otro lado de los barrotes, claro_— _y la miro con atención, le reconocía de algún lado, a los tres, pero no podía recordarlos… _

_Abrió los ojos al recordarlos, eran aquellos jóvenes que se habían quedado a morir con Jade, aquellos jóvenes que no habían podido salvar y ella… Ella era_—_ es la hermana de Anna. _

—_**¿Ma… Marine?**_— _Le susurro luego de recordar su nombre. _

_De ella solo se movieron sus orbes, a Leo le dio miedo. Ella parecía un zombi, ya que no tenia pupilas, solo tenía ese extraño color perla. _

_Ella no cambio su expresión, solo le miro de arriba abajo y luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya estaban. _

—_**Eres… Eres el hermano de Jade**_— _No era una pregunta, pero sobresalto a Leo, ya que sus labios no se movían, pero su voz salía de ella. _

—_**S… Si**_— _Murmuro Leo. _

—_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_— _Le pregunto sin mover los labios. _

_Leo abrió la boca, pero descubrió que no sabia que responderle, al fin y al cabo no tenia idea donde estaba ni que hacia aquí. _

—_**No lo se**_— _Dijo el cabizbajo. _

—_**Oye… Niño**_— _Le llamo una voz masculina._

_Leo descubrió que el Leo le llamaba, camino hacia el sin haberse molestado porque le llamaran niño. ¡Tenia veinte años, demonios! _

—_**Ha sido Eggman ¿Verdad?**_—_Le pregunto de la misma forma que Marine, todo un zombi. _

_Leo asintió con la cabeza. _

—_**¿Sabes que es este lugar?**_— _Le pregunto. _

_El león cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió. _

—_**Nosotros estamos bajo el control de Eggman. Por eso parecemos unos zombis ¿A que si?**_— _Dijo con algo de diversión en su voz. _

_Al escuchar eso, Leo ignoro su intento de chiste y recorrió desesperado la estancia, había un escorpión azulado, un murciélago de un blanco sucio y un equidna de pelaje verde, todos unos zombis pero ningún rastro de Jade. _

—_**¿Dónde esta Jade?**_— _Pregunto en voz alta para que todos le escucharan. _

—_**¿Jade?**_— _Escucho una voz masculina preguntar su nombre con confusión. No pudo averiguar de donde venia. _

—_**Ella no esta aquí, ella ha sido mas fuerte que nosotros y Eggman trata de controlarla**_— _Dijo la única chica en la estancia. _

—_**¿Qué? **_

—_**Sigue adelante y la encontraras, tienes que apurarte**_— _Dijo una voz masculina. _

—_**¿Y ustedes? **_

—_**No te preocupes por nosotros, no podrás sacarnos**__. _

_Leo miro con firmeza los barrotes y trato de invocar su poder, pero nada paso. _

—_**Te lo hemos dicho, idiota**__. _

—_**¡Vete de una puta vez! **_

_Leo asintió y siguió corriendo, deseándoles que estén bien. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_En verdad este capitulo iba a tener mas datos y esas cosas, pero decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo porque si no quedaría muy largo (y esas mierdas). _

_Como soy mala (?) pasen por mi nuevo fic "**The Only Heroes**", es de todos los personajes y hasta ahora tiene un solo cap, lo seguiré cuando termine este. _

_Espero que les guste y todos somos campanita (?)._

_¿Quieren un Sonic-peluche o un Knuckles-peluche? ¡Dejen reviews para eso! _

**_Miss Cookies se va, paz._**


	15. Es cuestión de creer

_Ámenme (?) He podido terminar este capitulo antes de... ¿Todo? Bueno... Espero que les guste. Creo que no quedan muchos capítulos para que termine esta historia. _

* * *

**_Capitulo Quince_**_  
_

_"Es cuestión de creer"_

* * *

_Corría sin haber parado a recuperar el aire por ese largo pasillo de piedra, lo único que escuchaba era su agitada respiración y sus rápidos pasos._

_No conocía en nada a Marine, pero algo le decía que no mentía, no podía mentir. Ella dijo que Jade podía estar viva, tenia que estarlo entonces. _

_Vio a lo lejos una habitación, igual al pasillo, pero mas grande. No mas entrar, se apoyo en sus rodillas y trato de tranquilizar su respiración. _

_Escucho un quejido de dolor por lo bajo, casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. _

_Levanto la vista y lo que vio casi lo hizo vomitar el poco alimento que creía tener en el estomago. _

_Del otro lado de unos barrotes algo oxidados, estaba su hermana de rodillas en el suelo de piedra, tenía los brazos estirados a sus lados y en ellos estaban conectados… Estaban conectados unos tubos, de su piel salía un poco de sangre, esta goteaba hasta formarse un charco en el suelo. En los tubos se transportaba una sustancia negra, Leo sabia que no era sangre, esta era demasiada oscura para serlo. _

_Su cabeza estaba gacha y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Por el leve movimiento de su pecho, tenia dificultades para respirar. _

—_**¿Ja… Jade?**_— _Susurro pálido. _

_Ella levanto la vista rápidamente y lo que vio Leo lo hizo jurar que se desmayaría en ese instante. Pero igual, nada paso. _

_Sus ojos… Sus ojos no eran celestes que tanto les caracterizaban, no. Los de ellas eran mitad celeste y mitad de ese extraño color perlado. Sus pupilas no eran del todo negra, sino de unos tonos más claros. Alrededor de sus ojos se notaban algunas venas, parecía que estaba esforzando sus ojos. _

_Su mirada estaba agotada y vacía… No había nada en sus ojos, aunque tal vez vio _—_o se imagino_— _un poco de sorpresa en ellos. _

—_**¿L… Leo? ¿Eres… Eres tu?**_— _Tartamudeo débilmente. _

_El asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, acercándose y pegándose a los barrotes. _

—_**Si, soy yo, Leo**_— _Fue lo único que pudo decir Leo. _

_Ella dejo mostrar una rota sonrisa. _

_**·.· **_

—**Tenemos que ayudarles**— Dijo Charmy firmemente saliendo de atrás de Espio.

Todos le miraron seriamente.

—**No**— Dijo Mephiles.

Charmy se dio la vuelta para encararle, esa abejita si que era un cabezota.

—**Tenemos, y lo sabes**.

—**Charmy… Basta ya**— Le dijo Espio con tono serio.

—**No Espio, sabes que tengo razón**— Dijo Charmy tercamente —**Ya hicimos esto una vez, no podemos volverlo a hacer**.

—**No es nuestro problema**— Dijo Mephiles, por primera vez, perdiendo la paciencia.

—**¡Si es nuestro problema!**— Exclamo Charmy enojado —**¡Por nuestra culpa Jade esta muerta! **

—**No digas ese nombre en la casa, niño**— Murmuro Mephiles.

Aunque el quisiera evitarlo u ocultarlo, se sentía bastante culpable de que aquella chica con tanto potencial para unírseles a ellos, muriera.

—**Ella confió en nosotros, lo mínimo que podemos hacer, es ayudar a su hermano**— Dijo con tono dolido, y luego voló hasta el piso superior y segundos después, salio por la puerta principal cargando algo.

—**¿Le seguimos, Mephiles?**— Suspiro Shade hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Mephiles suspiro cansadamente.

—**Si… Procuren que no se meta en problemas y vuelva sano y salvo**.

Shade y Espio asintieron y rápidamente salieron por la puerta.

_**·.· **_

Maldito bastardo, había hecho muy mal en confiar ciegamente en el. Era uno de los muchos errores que más se lamentaba en sus 18 años.

¡Y ella pensó que les ayudarían! Maldita ingenua.

Dejando de lados sus _idioteces_, tenían que prestar atención al —no tan largo— camino que les faltaba hasta el punto marcado por Jade en el mapa. Todavía no sabían que podía ver allí, pero tenían que descubrirlo.

A pesar de haber salido de aquella casa hace relativamente poco, ya habían avanzado mucho.

Escucharon el zumbido de una abeja a los lejos y todos se dieron vuelta confundidos al mismo tiempo que veían a Charmy volar como alma que lleva el Diablo.

—**¿Charmy?**— Pregunto Sonic sin entender mucho de la situación.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto Amy con desdén.

—**De verdad… Perdónenme. Yo no quería hacer esto**— Suplico Charmy —**Quiero ayudarles, de veras**.

—**¿Y como un niño como tu podría ayudarnos?**— Pregunto Shadow con su tono frió de glaciar.

Rápidamente, Charmy saco de su mochila un mapa.

—**Nosotros ya tenemos un mapa, cariño**— Dijo Rouge con pena.

—**Lo se, pero este dice la ubicación exacta de Eggman**— Dijo Charmy señalando un punto en el mapa.

Amy, dejando de lado su enojo y tristeza por la traición, se agacho a su lado y le miro interesada.

—**¿Qué sabes de eso, Charmy? **

Charmy sonrió y saco otro mapa, estos eran unos planos.

—**Este es el plano del castillo de Eggman, les ayudara mucho**— Dijo Charmy dándole ambos papeles.

Amy le sonrió agradecida.

—**Charmy, gracias**— Le acaricio la mejilla y luego le miro con tristeza —**Vuelve a casa, seguramente esto será peligroso**.

—**¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero ayudar, tengo que ayudar**— Protesto Charmy.

—**Amy tiene razón, Charmy, tienes que volver**— Dijo Espio seguida de Shade saliendo de unos árboles.

—**¿Qu… Que hacen aquí?**— Pregunto Charmy.

—**Asegurándonos de que vuelvas sano y salvo a casa**— Dijo Shade con ese tono serio y educado de siempre.

De repente, a Charmy se le ocurrió una idea.

—**Ustedes pueden ayudarles, son muy habilidosos**— Dijo Charmy con desesperación.

—**Charmy, ellos ya dejaron en claro que no iban a ayudarnos y, aunque me molesta aquello, respeto su decisión. Tienes que irte**— Dijo Amy seriamente.

Charmy asintió tristemente y se despidió de ellos, segundos después de marcho con Espio y Shade.

Amy suspiro.

—**Andando**.

_**·.· **_

—_**Te… Tengo que sacarte de aquí**_— _Dijo Leo con tono preocupado. _

_Jade negó con la cabeza, todavía con esa mueca a la que ella llamaba sonrisa en su rostro. _

—_**No podrás**__. _

_Leo se alejo unos cuantos pasos y, sorprendiéndolo a el, pudo crear una de sus esferas de luz en su mano. No iluminaba tanto por falta de luz, su energía natural. _

_Reunió toda la energía que pudo en esa mano y la estrello junto en los barrotes. _

_**·.· **_

Las piernas de Amy un pudieron mantener su peso y callo de rodillas al suelo, rápidamente, Rouge y Shadow la ayudaron a levantarse, y al ver que no podía mantenerse por si misma, la mantuvieron entre sus brazos.

—**¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo, cariño?**— Pregunto Rouge con preocupación mientras la revisaba en busca de una herida, lo que sea.

—**Es… Estoy bien, no se lo que me paso**— Murmuro Amy entre confundida y asustada.

No le gustaba lo que sentía, de pronto, había sentido que una parte de ella le abandonaba y de pronto sus fuerzas fallaron.

Todavía sentía aquel vació, definitivamente algo le faltaba.

—**¿Crees que puedas caminar?**— Le pregunto en voz baja Shadow.

Ella se zafo levemente de su agarre y trato de dar unos pasos, pero de nuevo sus piernas fallaron y Shadow tuvo que sostenerla.

—**No lo creo**— Le susurro Amy confundida.

Con cuidado, Shadow la cargo en su espalda y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, bajo las miradas preocupadas de todos.

**"¿Jade? ¿Estas ahí?" **Pensó Amy preocupada.

Espero…

Espero…

Y espero…

Nada, nadie le respondía. Y ya que debería responderle, casi nunca Amy le llamaba, y las pocas veces que lo hacia, recibía algún ruido de Jade.

**"Jade, responde por favor" **

Y de nuevo nada.

Algo le decía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

_**·.· **_

_Los barrotes apenas tenían una pequeña abolladura. Luego de eso, nada. _

_Jade le miraba con indiferente tristeza. _

—_**Te lo dije, no seas idiota y guarda energías**_— _Dijo con débil voz. _

_Oh, como extraño los insultos de su querida hermana menor. Pero ahora no era momento para pensar con nostalgia, no, tenia que ayudarla, tenía que liberarle de ese sufrimiento. _

_Sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar esa extraña luz cuando una de sus esferas se creo en la misma mano que antes, pero esta era más pequeña y con menos potencia, ese lugar parecía debilitarlo cada vez más. _

—_**No lo hagas, idiota**_— _Dijo Jade débilmente enojada. _

_Leo le ignoro y otra vez golpeo la esfera con los barrotes, teniendo la esperanza de que se rompiera. _

_Salio algo de humo, Leo abanico para que desapareciera y vio, con rostro esperanzado, como la abolladura de hizo un poco mas grande, era un avance. _

—_**Escúchame bien, Leo**_— _Le llamo Jade, y solo la miro por el hecho de que le llamo por su nombre, ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre _—_**Te quedaras sin energía antes de sacarme de aquí, al fin y al cabo no podrás por este med…**_— _Se interrumpió a ella misma y en su rostro Leo pudo ver entre preocupación y ansiedad. _

—_**¿Huh?**_— _Dijo Leo, incitándola a seguir. _

—_**Shhh**_— _Le silencio ella _—_**Rose ¿Me escuchas?**_— _Llamo a alguien. _

_¿Rose? ¿A quien estaba llamando ella? Rose… Era un apellido, de alguien que conocía, lo sabía… ¡Amy! _

—_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué llamas a Amy?**_— _Le pregunto confundido._

_El pudo ver sorpresa en sus cansados ojos cuando le miro. _

—_**¿Acaso no le escuchaste? Ella te dijo que podía hablar conmigo**_— _Le dijo furiosa. _

_Ella se lo había dicho, si. Pero nunca le había creído realmente. _

—_**Si, me lo dijo, pero nunca le creí**_— _Admitió apenado. _

—_**Eres un idiota**_— _Susurro Jade para si misma _—_**Tenias que creerle idiota, yo podía hablar con ella**__. _

—_**¿Podías? ¿Qué, sucede algo? **_

—_**Yo… No puedo… No se que pasa, pero no puedo contactarme con ella**__. _

—_**¿Qué? **_

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_Quiero decirles algo (ejem) ¡Ya tengo el segundo capitulo de **The Only Heroes**! Porque soy demasiado buena (?), he decidido poner en sus manos la decisión de publicarlo o no. Así que los que nunca dejan reviews, tendrán que dejarlo esta vez. _

_Bueno... ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. _

_¿Quieren un Amy-peluche o un setsi Rouge-peluche? Mi paga son los reviews. _

**_Miss Cookies se va, paz._**


	16. El plan

_Holaa! ¿Como están? ¿Como les va en esa cosa a la que los seres humanos (?) llaman vida? _

_Hey! Actualizo rápido pero perdónenme si no soy muy interesantes y esas cosas, es que, como en mi primer fic, son capítulos de relleno, pero al menos se descubre algunas cosas ¿Ne? _

_Lean mi OneShot sobre Knuckles llamado "**Una buena Vida**", es sobre el punto de vista de nuestro querido equidna rojo en mi fic "**Fighting For the Freedom**". Ademas es como algo que explica que pasa despues, para los que no quedaron satisfechos con cuarenta capítulos. _

_Próximamente__ publicare el segundo capitulo de "**The Only Heroes**". Espero que les guste este capitulo. _

* * *

_**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
_

_"El plan"_

* * *

—**¿Qué tiene Eggman con los lugares altos? ¿Eh?**— Pregunto Sonic al ver el gran castillo de Eggman en lo alto de la montaña que tenían enfrente.

—**No se**— Knuckles se encogió de hombros, aburrido —**¿Una fantasía, quizás? **

—**¿Una fantasía? **

—**¿Por qué Eggman tendría una fantasía con castillos?**— Pregunto Rouge sin entender.

Knuckles y Sonic se encogieron de hombros.

—**Chicos, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hablar sobre…**— Una mueca de asco se mostró por el rostro de Amy —**Las fantasías de Eggman. Tenemos que planear algo, no se**.

Amy, quien ya podía caminar con normalidad, se agacho en el suelo y abrió el plano del castillo que Charmy les habías dado.

—**¿Alguna idea?**— Pregunto a los demás, quienes se habían agrupado a su alrededor.

—**Podríamos separarnos en grupo**— Dijo Jev aburrido.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el y el se encogió de hombros.

—**Solo era un ide… **

—**Y es perfecta**— Le interrumpió una sonriente Amy.

Todas las miradas que antes estaban sobre Jev, ahora fueron sobre Amy.

—**¿Huh? **

—**Piénsenlos, somos seis. Podemos hacer equipos, Jev y Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow, Rouge y yo**— Ideo Amy sonriendo.

—**¿Y por que así?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**¿Cómo así?**— Pregunto Amy confundida.

—**Eso de Jev y yo, Knuckles y Shad… **

—**Por las habilidad**— Soltó un suspiro —**Tu y Jev son bastante rápidos, Shadow y Knuckles son fuertes y nosotras… **

—**Nosotras somos inteligentes**— Interrumpió orgullosa Rouge.

—**Ah**.

_**·.· **_

Con fuerza, Shadow metió su puño en la pared de metal y logro abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entrasen.

Habían logrado subir todo, pero ya era más o menos la tarde, ya que cuando comenzaron a escalar, era como media mañana.

Adentro era un lugar… No muy desagradable, pero tampoco era un campo de flores, no. Había muchos tubos y el ambiente era húmedo y calido.

—**Bueno… ¿Quién va a necesitar los planos?**— Pregunto Amy con el plano en sus manos.

Nadie dijo nada.

—**Bien**— Se los dio a Sonic —**Tenlos tu**.

—**¿Qué? **

—**Piénsalo Sonic, este plan no tiene que fallar y tu no… Bueno, tu… **

—**Eres un idiota**— Le dijo Shadow a Sonic.

—**¿Qué? Por favor, explíquenme**— Se quejo Sonic.

—**Este plan tiene que salir perfectamente, tú vas a tener el mapa, por si te olvidas**— Dijo Amy.

Sonic asintió, indignado.

—**¿Puedes con eso, Rouge?**— Le pregunto Amy.

Ella estaba tratando de quitar la rendija que seguramente era el pasaje hacia el ducto de ventilación.

Con un último tirón, Rouge pudo sacar la rendija y la coloco silenciosamente en el suelo y luego de despedirse, Rouge ayudo a Amy a subir hasta ella, ya que el ducto se encontraba en el techo de aquella sala.

Cuando se fueron las chicas, Jev, Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles se miraron entre si.

—**Bueno, ha sido un placer haberles conocido**— Dijo Jev de la nada.

—**¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?**— Le pregunto Knuckles.

—**¿Qué? Hay que despedirnos ¿O no? **

—**¿Y por que deberíamos despedirnos?**— Le pregunto Sonic.

—**¿No es algo obvio?**— Pregunto Jev con tono de lo obvio.

Knuckles y Sonic negaron con la cabeza, Shadow solo susurro algo parecido a "bola de idiotas" por lo bajo.

Jev suspiro derrotado.

—**¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si no podemos rescatar a Leo?**— Pregunto con tono derrotado.

—**Tampoco seas tan pesimista. Va a salir bien, todos vamos a estar bien**— Dijo Sonic con confianza.

Jev miro a Sonic, algunas veces envidiaba a ese idiota, siempre con su confianza y su… Optimismo.

En cambio, el no, el era un pesimista —o como lo llamaría el, realista— de mierda.

—**No soy pesimista, soy realista**— Dijo Jev con una sonrisa.

—**Realista o pesimista, no importa, ya tenemos que irnos**— Dijo Shadow alejándose.

Knuckles le siguió con paso apurado, mascullando algo de "maldito impaciente".

—**Bueno… Solo quedamos nosotros do…**— Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta hacia Jev, pero no le encontró.

—**No, solo tu**— Escucho a Jev a lo lejos.

—**¡Hey!**— Grito corriendo hacia el —**¡Espérame, bastardo! **

_**·.· **_

—_**¿Cómo que no puedes? **_

—_**No puedo idiota**_— _Jade suspiro _—_**Han fallado las cosas desde aquella vez que te… Hirieron**__. _

—_**Amy se comporto más rara de lo normal aquella vez**_— _Pensó en voz alta Leo. _

_Escucho bufar a Jade y la miro. _

—_**¿Huh? **_

—_**Esa era yo, maldito gilipollas, de alguna manera me apodere de su cuerpo, por llamarlo de alguna manera**_— _Dijo Jade con voz molesta. _

_Leo iba a decir algo, pero sintió algo frió y metálico en sus muñecas. Bajo la mirada hacia ellas y vio unas argollas, trato de levantar las manos, pero la cadena lo evito. _

—_**¿Qué… Qué es esto?**_— _Pregunto confundido. _

_Jade, quien tenía la cabeza baja, la levanto bruscamente y soltó un quejido de dolor por ello. Al ver a Leo con esas cadenas, sus modificados ojos se abrieron como nunca se abrían. _

—_**No…**_— _Dijo sacudiéndose levemente, pero ante el profundo dolor, se detuvo. _

—_**¿Qué me esta pasando?**_— _Luego de decir eso, Leo sintió que las cadenas lo tiraban hacia atrás. _

—_**No… Por favor, Eggman, detén esto**_— _Medio grito Jade. _

_Leo no podía estar más confundido, luego sintió la fría pared en su espalda y las cadenas dejaron de tirar. _

_Trato de avanzar para acercarse a los barrotes, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron y tuvo que dejar de tirar cuando las argollas comenzaron a lastimar su piel. _

—_**¿Qué esta pasando?**_— _Le pregunto a Jade. _

—_**El liquido que te inyectaron…**_— _Dijo con la mirada perdida, luego le miro _—_**Te esta haciendo efecto**__. _

_Al terminar de decir eso, Leo sintió un indescriptible dolor en todo su cuerpo, el cual lo hizo caer de rodillas, miro con desesperación a Jade. _

_Jade trato de decir algo, pero justo cuando abrió la boca, de los tubos que tenia conectado dolorosamente en los cuales por unos momentos dejo de salir ese liquido vital para ella, empezó a salir de nuevo y ella se mordió el labio para no quejarse de dolor. Eso era realmente insoportable. _

—_**Están… Están tratando de tomar el control de tu mente y cuerpo**_— _Dijo Jade con esfuerzo ante la muda pregunta de Leo _—_**Es lo que estuve aguantando por mucho tiempo**__. _

_**·.· **_

—**¿Cuánto tiempo creer que siga este ducto?**— Le pregunto Amy a Rouge.

Aunque ella se sabía los planos, era aburrido y el ducto parecía no tener fin.

—**No lo se. No creo que quede mucho más**— Dijo Rouge.

—**Eso no ayuda mucho ¿Sabes? No es muy agradable tener tu enorme trasero en mi cara**— Comento Amy con ironía.

—**Deja de decir eso… Es raro**.

Siguieron gateando un rato más por ese húmedo ducto.

—**Oye, mira Amy**— Dijo Rouge pasando por una rendija y dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella —**¿Logras ver algo? **

Amy, quien estaba medio agachada tratando de ver algo por la rendija, se levanto y negó con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué crees que haya?**— Pregunto Amy.

—**Um… No lo se. No recuerdo que el plano diga algo sobre esto**— Dijo Rouge encogiéndose do hombros.

—**¿Investigamos?**— Pregunto Amy con una sonrisa ladina.

Rouge asintió, también sonriendo, y entre las dos sacaron la rendija, luego la dejaron a un lado y Rouge bajo.

Rouge quedo volando en la habitación, por miedo a tocar el suelo y que saltase algún tipo de trampa, y Amy saco su cabeza del ducto, mirando todo boca abajo.

Mientras Rouge revisaba las paredes, en busca de quien sabe que cosa, Amy vio algo acostado en una especie de camilla metálica, no podía ver quien era por la falta de luz.

La repentina luz le hizo cerrar los ojos y casi caer del ducto, suerte que volvió dentro del ducto y evito su caída.

—**¡Amy! ¡Ven rápido!**— Grito Rouge desde aquella sala.

Amy, alarmada por el grito de Rouge, salto sin tener en cuenta la altura que había del ducto al piso. Rouge se dio cuenta de su locura y la sostuvo en pleno vuelo, luego la dejo suavemente en el suelo y ella aterrizo a su lado.

Amy no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, ya que pudo ver el porque del grito de Rouge.

En aquella camilla, estaba acostado Leo, quien estaba atado en la camilla y parecía dormido.

—**Leo**.

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

_Pasen por mi profile y respondan mi encuesta, es mera curiosidad (y tal vez me ayude en algún otro fic). _

_Bueno... ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran review? Espero que si... De verdad. _

_¿Quieren un Jev-peluche o un Katy-peluche? Vendo Katy-peluche con el permiso de su autora, o si no, no hay Katy-peluches :( _

_**Atte**. _

**_Scarf of Colors_**_._


	17. Despertar

_Cuak *ruido de pato* (?) Espero que les guste este capitulo Cuak (?¿?¿?¿). _

* * *

**_Capitulo Diecisiete_**_  
_

_"Despertar"_

* * *

—**Leo**— Repitió Amy acercándose a el.

Estaba en blanco, solo podía verlo a el, allí acostado en esa cama metálica, atado de pies y manos, dormido.

—**Amy**— Escucho que alguien la llamaba, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana —**Amy, despierta y ven aquí ayudarme**.

Cuando salio de su ensoñación, vio a Rouge tratando de sacarle las argollas a Leo.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo aturdida y le ayudo.

No podían hacerlo, eran bastantes fuertes y al parecer necesitaban unas llaves.

Amy miro a su alrededor un segundo y noto una computadora en uno de los rincones, en ese momento, y sin saber muy bien como, recordó las habilidades de espiaje de Rouge.

—**Rouge**— Llamo a su amiga, esta levanto la cabeza y Amy señalo la computadora con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Rouge sin entender porque Amy señalaba la computadora.

Amy bufo.

—**Tú puedes burlar la seguridad de Eggman, tal vez puedas sacar información útil de aquella computadora**— Sonrió —**Yo me encargo de esto**.

Rouge asintió, y mientras se encaminaba hacia la computadora, Amy saco de su cabello, una pequeña hebilla casi invisible.

**"Con esto funcionara" **Pensó mientras metía su hebilla en la cerradura de las argollas.

Mientras Amy le sacaba las argollas a Leo, Rouge encendía esa computadora.

Tenia que admitir que solo unas pocas veces en su vida había visto artefactos tan modernos, y aunque le costase admitirlo, ese era moderno. Pero que fuese moderno no significaba que fuese un problema para ella.

Hasta ahora no parecía nada, ni una clave, ni alarma. Pero ella no esperaba que no apareciesen, aparecerían en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando se terminaba de encender, apareció una pequeña ventana que decía "_clave_". Sonrió orgullosa, si que ella tenia razón.

Ese no era un problema para ella, tampoco pensaba ponerse a pensar una palabra que a Eggman se le había dado la regalada gana de poner como contraseña, no. Ella solo tecleo unas cuantas letras —que no tenían nada que ver como clave— y luego en la pantalla salieron unos iconos. Su sonrisa se ensancho más, lo había conseguido.

Abrió unos cuantos archivos, y con su rápida visto, los reviso rápidamente a todos. Hasta que sus ojos color aqua se detuvieron en un archivo que decía "_cura_".

Eso le dio ganas de reírse como una maniática, no lo hizo ¿Qué clase de idiota creaba un archivo con un nombre tan obvio? Al parecer, _Eggman_.

Dio doble clic al archivo y este se abrió, Rouge leyó rápidamente los textos que estaban escritos en el y vio una fotografía de un liquido verde, este parecía mocos, pero debían ser la cura.

—**Se lo que tiene**— Dijo mirando a Amy, quien estaba tratando de despertar a Leo en vano.

Esto casi le recordó a Knuckles, ya que Amy le estaba dando cachetadas que hacían que el rostro de Leo de moviera, Knuckles siempre resolvía todo a golpes.

Amy dejo de golpear el rostro de Leo y la miro.

—**¿Qué es?**— Pregunto mirando como Rouge revisaba todos los cajones de la sala.

—**Eggman le habrá inyectado un suero que hace que este bajo su control**— Explico Rouge abriendo un cajón, mirando lo que tenia adentro, cerrándolo y revisando otro —**Esa persona entrara en coma y el suero empezara a hacer efecto en su cerebro**.

—**¿Leo esta en coma? **

Rouge hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

—**Si, las personas que entran en ese coma, están luchando por mantener el control de su cuerpo**.

—**¿Cómo le despertamos? **

Al mismo tiempo que Amy preguntaba eso, Rouge encontraba una pequeña jeringa llena de un liquido verde brillante.

—**Con la cura**.

Unos segundos después, una de las paredes explotó en miles de escombros, Rouge uso sus brazos para protegerse, Amy uso los suyos para proteger a Leo.

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, con miedo vieron como un robot estaba parado con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo metálico.

Era raro, era azul y casi —casi— Amy pensó que se parecía a Sonic, aun siendo un robot.

Este hizo un ruido metálico y dio unos pasos adelante, Rouge escondió disimuladamente el antídoto en le bolsillo de su pantalón y Amy invoco a su martillo, escondiéndolo detrás de ella para que aquel robot no lo viera.

Escucharon una pequeña vocecita que no pudieron escuchar muy bien, el robot asintió con un leve y casi invisible movimiento de la cabeza y se abalanzo contra Rouge.

Esta fue lo suficientemente rápidamente para alejarse de el. Amy dejo de proteger a Leo y fue hasta el robot y le dio un golpe con su mazo que lo hizo traspasar la pared que no estaba rota.

—**Dale la cura a Leo ¡Rápido!**— Dijo Amy en guardia sin dejar de mirar el agujero que había hecho el robot.

Rouge, con un poco de nerviosismo, saco la jeringa de su bolsillo y, con manos un poco temblorosas, le inyecto el suero a Leo en le brazo.

_**·.· **_

Los pasos de Sonic y Jev resonaban por toda la estancia.

Ambos miraban a sus lados, había como capsulas que estaban contra la pared, todas estaban vacías.

Jev se acerco curioso a una de esas capsulas.

—**Sonic**— Le llamo.

Rápidamente se poso a su lado y vio la capsula, esta parecía estar recién usada, ya que tenia restos de líquidos algo pegajosos dentro de ella, esa cosa tenia un extraño color lila.

—**¿Qué es esta cosa?**— Pregunto Sonic oliéndola.

No olía a nada.

Jev se encogió de hombros y las orejas de ambos crisparon ante un ruido que se oía en el fondo.

Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia el ruido y luego escucharon unos pasos.

—**¿Quién esta ahí?**— Dijo Sonic en voz alta con firmeza.

Unas pequeñas chispas de electricidad pasaron por el cuerpo de Jev, señal de que estaba alerta y que saltaría al ataque en cualquier momento.

A lo lejos, y con la poca luz que había, vieron a un león con cabellos alborotados, este caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos vieron con atención a ese sujeto, estaba vestido con ropajes negros, pero diferentes a los suyos, una remera sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados, como calzado, unas zapatillas de color negras con extrañas rayas rojas.

Ese sujeto abrió los ojos y dejo mostrar unos ojos sin pupilas de un extraño tono lavanda.

_**·.· **_

_De la nada, el dolor ceso, y Leo levanto la cabeza, confundido. Vio a Jade, ella todavía lo sufría, ya que su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba levemente. _

_De pronto, empezó a no sentir nada de su cadera para abajo. _

_Bajo la mirada, y con terror observó como sus pies se iban desvaneciendo lentamente. _

_Un gemido de miedo salio de su garganta y eso hizo que Jade levantara la vista con esfuerzo, la más pura sorpresa apareció en sus vacíos ojos. _

—_**¿Qué… Qué me sucede?**_—_ Pregunto asombrado. _

_Unos minutos después, sintió sus brazos caer libres a los lados de su cuerpo. Sin perder ni un segundo, corrió tambaleante hasta pegarse a los barrotes que le separaban de su hermana. _

—_**Creo que… Te estas despertando**_— _Dijo asombrada. _

—_**¿Huh? **_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una mueca en el rostro que se podría llamar sonrisa. _

—_**Estas despertando**_— _Repitió ella, como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a si misma, como si se estuviera aferrando a algo. Si lo hacia. _

_Cuando ya dejo de sentir su cuerpo y solo sentía una parte de su cuerpo y cabeza, Leo dijo. _

—_**Despertare y te ayudare a ti, lo juro**__. _

—_**Ahora no te preocupes por ello, idiota, mejor preocúpate por ti**_— _Dijo Jade como si solo el hecho de que Leo despertaría, la hubiera puesto de un extraño buen humor. _

_**·.· **_

Antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, ya escuchaba el escándalo a su alrededor, ruidos metálicos, cosas cayéndose y gritos… _Gritos de mujeres_.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y los cerro de nuevo al ver blanco, luego volteo el rostro hacia un lado y los abrió.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Rouge agachándose y un robot —bastante extraño

— siendo golpeado por un mazo gigante que paso por arriba de Rouge, luego vio que la responsable de ese golpe fue nada mas y nada menos que Amy ¿Quién lo esperaría de ella?

—**¡Leo!**— Exclamo Rouge al verlo despierto.

—**Um…**— Balbuceo Leo, tenia la boca repentinamente seca.

—**¡Despierta y ayúdanos! ¡Ya!**— Grito Amy bloqueando un ataque del robot y rápidamente volverlo a golpear con su martillo.

Algo bruscamente para Leo, Rouge le ayudo a sentarse en la camilla de metal.

Este se toco la cabeza con una mano y en la otra reunió toda la energía que creía que le quedaba.

De un rápido movimiento, y sin saber muy bien como lo hizo, de su mano salio un rayo de luz blanca que empujo al robot hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Como el rayo paso por al lado de Amy sin hacerle daño, esta se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con una brazo.

El rayo se detuvo y el robot cayó al suelo contra la pared, sus ojos titilaban, como si estuviera luchando por permanecer encendido. No tenían mucho tiempo.

—**¡Leo!**— Exclamo Rouge sosteniendo su rostro.

Parecía que el cualquier momento de desmayaría.

Amy le ayudo a bajarle de la cama.

—**Estoy bien**— Murmuro Leo.

Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de allí. Atravesaron el agujero que el robot había hecho antes para ello.

—**¿Cómo has hecho eso?**— Pregunto Amy asombrada.

—**¿Uh? **

Ambas le sostenían por la cintura, y Leo tenía sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—**Eso, lo del "rayo de luz"**— Le explico Amy.

—**Ah eso**— Entendió Leo, y luego sonrió como idiota —**No tengo ni la menor idea**.

Llegaron a un enorme pasillo, tenia como unas extrañas capsulas a sus lados.

Rouge y Amy notaron que Leo ya podía mantenerse por si mismo, y cuidadosamente le soltaron.

De la nada —y colgada de uno de los tubos de techo bajo— salio una mapache, esta le dio una patada a Leo que lo mando varios metros lejos.

Esta mapache se descolgó de los tubos, cayendo al suelo arrodillada y luego se levanto lentamente, tenia los ojos de un extraño tono perlado, sin pupilas.

Leo la reconoció al instante.

—**Marine**— Murmuro para si mismo, al mismo tiempo que veía con sorpresa como Amy le daba un golpe con su mazo por la espalda que, al igual que Leo, la mando varios metros lejos.

—**¡¿Qué has hecho?!**— Grito Leo levantándose del suelo.

—**¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella te golpeo, imbecil! ¡¿Qué quería que haga?! ¡¿Qué le de un jodido premio?!**— Grito Amy, ya que estaban muy separados.

—**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que mierda estas hablando?! ¡Ella es la hermana de…!**

De una pared, interrumpiendo a Leo, salieron Sonic y un león luchando, del agujero que quedo, salio un Jev echando chispas, literalmente.

—**¡Leo, cuidado!**— Grito Jev corriendo hacia el.

Llego justo a tiempo para apartar a Leo del ataque de Marine y ambos cayeron al suelo. En le suelo, Jev y Marine fueron rodeados por electricidad (_N/A: Imagínenselo como el impactrueno de Pikachu ¿Okay?_) y de un empujón, se saco a Marine de encima, esta se quedo en el suelo, mientras se retorcía de dolor por la electricidad que aun pasaba por su cuerpo.

·.·

—**¿Sabes que? Creo que nos perdimos**— Dijo Knuckles distraídamente.

—**Eso fue por tu maldita culpa**— Le contesto _amablemente_ Shadow.

—**Que amable Shadow**— Dijo con sarcasmo —**Además no fue mi maldita culpa que nos hayamos perdido**— Intento defenderse.

—**Si la fue, idiota. Tú dijiste que tomemos ese camino**.

—**Y tu fuiste el idiota que me hizo caso**— Murmuro para si mismo —**¡Ay! ¡No era necesario golpearme! ¡Ya lo entendí!**— Se quejo ante el golpe en la cabeza que recibió de Shadow.

—**Hmph**. 

* * *

**_Continuara..._**_  
_

_**Curiosidad de la Vida:** ¿Nunca les ha pasado que no conocen en nada a un familiar y lo vez cada tanto en las reuniones familiares? A mi si me paso, es muy (pero muy) raro (?. _

**_Encuesta: _**_Si por casualidades de la Vida, todos votaran no ¿Por que? Me gustaría saber porque piensan que Jade no debería tener una super forma (de forma independiente a las Esmeraldas Chaos). _

_**¿Les gusta "Violetta"?** A mi no, es una pelotuda (perdón a las personas que si les gusta). _

_¿Les gusto este capitulo? ¿Les dejo la duda? ¿Dejaran review? ¿Quieren que deje de hacer tantas preguntas? Espero que si. _

_¿Quieren un Amy-peluche o un Shadow-peluche? Espero que si (de nuevo). _

_**Scarf of Colors **(y acuérdense de esto, gente. Yo... Soy un pato Cuak).  
_


	18. La union hace la fuerza

_¿He tardado mucho? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que la inspiración se me ha vuelto a escapar —la muy perra..._—. _Y quería lograr que este capitulo tuviera algo de coherencia, díganme ustedes si lo he conseguido. _

_¿Vieron que al final del capitulo anterior deje que mi origen argentino me ganara? "Pelotuda" asdfghjklñ [(?)]. _

_En fin... Voten en la encuesta, por si las moscas [?]. _

* * *

_**Capitulo ****Dieciocho**  
_

_"La unión hace la fuerza"_

* * *

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Ya llevaban tiempo caminando y no había nada. Habían caminado por un pasillo por un rato, luego, después de ver que no había nada, empezaron a pasar a través de las paredes de metal, tenían suerte de que ambos sean mas fuerte de lo común, eso les permitía, con un simple puñetazo, romper paredes de metal.

Abrieron un agujero en una de las paredes que eligieron a azar y entraron. Dentro estaba todo escuro y el piso era de metal, según por lo que escuchaban de sus pasos. Los ojos de ambos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad, pero igualmente no se veía un carajo.

Escucharon una risa para nada alegre y ambos se voltearon hacia ella, a lo lejos, encontraron a un equidna de pelaje verde y un escorpión azulado. A pesar de estar en la oscuridad, gracias a sus vistas desarrolladas, podían ver que ambos tenían los ojos de un tono perlado y sonreían divertidos.

—**Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**— Pregunto el equidna acompañado de una risa.

Luego miro a escorpión a su lado.

—**¿Qué están buscando? ¿Un tesoro?**— Empezó a aplaudir como un niño pequeño —**¡Genial! ¡Yo también quiero buscarlo! **

Knuckles le miro como si tuviera un serio problema mental y Shadow se limito a levantar una ceja aburrido.

A primera vista, no parecían muy peligrosos, pero Shadow desconfiaba de ello.

—**No tenemos tiempo para esto, larguémonos**— Le susurro Knuckles a Shadow.

Este asintió y empezaron a caminar para el lado contraria hacia ellos.

—**¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan!**— Grito el escorpión entre risas —**¡Queremos jugar con ustedes! **

Shadow y Knuckles les ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron su camino.

—**¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen miedo?**— Dijo el equidna con toda intención de molestarles.

Shadow se detuvo sin mirar a nadie. Knuckles rezo para si mismo que se detuviera ahora mismo.

—**Si tienen miedo, las dejaremos libres… **_**Princesitas**_.

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos, en ellos se podía ver la gran furia que tenían. Knuckles, a pesar de no tener ninguna habilidad espiritual, podía sentir su aura asesina, que crecía cada vez más.

Shadow se dio la vuelta lentamente, con furia contenida.

_Error numero uno: Nunca, pero nunca de lo que te queda de existencia, llames a Shadow _—_el erizo con un instinto casi homicida_— _"princesita" _—_a menos que quieras sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. _

—**¿Qué has dicho?**— Dijo entre dientes.

El equidna rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

—**¿Qué estas sordo? He dicho que…**— Pero antes de siquiera terminar aquella oración, Shadow ya lo había enviado de una patada al otro lado de la habitación. El equidna, como no lo vio venir, no pudo evitarlo.

Antes de que Shadow dijera algo, el escorpión ya se le estaba echando encima, pero rápidamente Knuckles llego para evitarlo y se puso a pelear con el.

El equidna se levanto lentamente, aun sonriendo, y se limpio un hilito de sangre que salio de su labio.

—**Vaya… La princesita tiene fuerza**— Su burlo.

_Maldito idiota inconsciente. _

Shadow comenzó a correr hacia el, pero de pronto, y sin saber muy bien como, se termino chocando con una de las paredes.

Se separo de la pared un poco aturdido y se masajeo la cara un poco. Miro al equidna, este no se había movido de su lugar y sonreía divertido.

—**¿Qué… Qué ha pasado?**— Pregunto confundido para si mismo.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y levantando su puño, corrió con velocidad hacia el.

Pero antes de que llegara a estar a un metro del maldito equidna, sintió una presión a su costado y luego sintió como traspasaba la pared.

—**¡Shadow!**

_**·.· **_

Leo se sentó arriba de Marine, colocando una de sus rodillas en su nuca, para inmovilizarla. Esta comenzó a sacudirse, tratando de liberarse de su agarre. Leo tenia que admitir que aquella chica tenía mucha fuerza, tal vez no tanto como Shadow, pero tenía al fin y al cabo.

—**No quiero hacerte daño, Marine**— Dijo Leo, esforzándose por inmovilizar a Marine.

—**Pues yo si quiero**— Dijo entre dientes, furiosa.

A Leo no le sorprendió de que hablara, ya lo había hecho antes. Pero lo que le sorprendió, es que parecía estar bajo el total control de lo que sea que este bajo control, no era como la última vez que la vio, o como la habían visto, ya que el no la había visto. Le habían dicho que era igual a Jade, que ella hacia esos movimientos involuntariamente. Ahora no era así, ahora ella parecía querer lastimarle de verdad.

Escucharon un ruido, y rápidamente todos los que estaban allí voltearon la cabeza para ver a Shadow volar de espaldas hasta atravesar la última pared que había, eso significaba que después de esa pared estaba el vació.

—**¡Shadow!**— Grito Amy acercándose rápidamente al agujero que había dejado Shadow.

No vio nada.

—**No… **

_**·.· **_

Luego de haber golpeado una pared y atravesándola, sintió como una corriente de aire frió le estremecía. Extraño.

Abrió los ojos y miro con velocidad el cielo nublado.

Oh oh, eso significaba que atravesó una pared que iba directamente hacia el exterior, y eso significaba que ahora estaba cayendo… Mierda.

Dudaba si sobreviviría a una caída desde una gran altura.

Cerró los ojos, esperando sin miedo la caída…

Pero no sintió nada, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte tirón de su pie hacia arriba, ya que creía que estaba cayendo de cabeza.

—**Hey…**— Escucho una voz algo joven llamándolo _¿Acaso estaba muerto ya? _—**Abre los ojos… Eh… **

—**Shadow**— Escucho otra voz, esta era mas gruesa y ronca. El desconocido agarre de su pie se afianzo más.

—**Ah, eso. Shadow, abre los ojos**.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya que creía estar un lugar iluminado y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una abejita con ojos color miel.

No se asusto, no, solo se _sorprendió_, por eso se hecho para atrás sintió la dureza de las rocas.

La abeja hizo lo mismo, pero esta parecía estar flotando en el aire, Shadow descubrió que estaba volando.

—**No te muevas tanto, chico**— Escucho decir a la voz ronca.

Con disimulada curiosidad, miro hacia lo que seria arriba y vio a un gran cocodrilo verde sujetándole del pie. Este se sujetaba de unas rocas y parecía estar escalando. Luego miro hacia abajo, ese cocodrilo le había salvado la vida.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto la abeja.

Shadow le reconoció, a ambos. Uno era Vector y el otro era Charmy, ambos estaban… _En el equipo de_ _Mephiles_… _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? _

Shadow asintió, totalmente aturdido y confundido.

La abeja sonrió abiertamente

—**¡Genial!**— Exclamo, y luego le trato de agarrar las manos.

El las movió, evitándolo.

—**Se que tal vez no te gusta que te toquen, pero tenemos que ayudar a Vector. Aunque es fuerte, esta algo viejo**— Dijo como si tal la cosa.

—**Maldita abeja**— Escucho murmurar a Vector.

Shadow decidió aceptar su ayuda, ya que empezaba a sentir mareos por estar de cabeza.

Charmy tiro de sus manos hasta que Shadow quedo en una extraña posición como sentado, en el aire.

—**¿Estas listo?**— Le pregunto Vector a Charmy firmemente.

Shadow vio como Charmy asintió también con firmeza.

Luego miro con disimulado horror como Vector soltaba su pie y quedaba a merced de la fuerza —_que no creía que tuviera demasiad_o— de Charmy.

_**·.· **_

Amy trato de ver donde estaba Shadow, alguna señal, lo que sea. Pero nada, no podía ver el lugar donde había caído Shadow, así que no sabía si estaba bien o no.

—**¡Shadow!**— Le llamo de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

No podía salir afuera, ya que seguramente el borde era muy inestable y corría riesgo de caerse también.

Iba a llamarle de nuevo, cuando escucho una risa proveniente de atrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y del agujero que había dejado, salio ágilmente un erizo de pelaje verde y ojos azules, venia vestido como todos los demás en ese lugar. La única diferencia… _Eran sus ojos_.

Miro de reojo a Leo, este estaba peleando con aquella mapache. Cuando paso Shadow, esa fue una distracción para todos y Marine aprovecho para darle un codazo a Leo en el estomago y así zafarse de su agarre.

Rouge y Jev estaban bloqueando los rápidos ataques de un erizo verde que había salido de la nada.

Sonic trataba de llegar a ella, pero cada vez que avanzaba, ese león se colocaba en su camino. No tuvo más remedio que pelear.

Si aquel erizo estaba por atacarle —y era mas fuerte que ella— estaba en graves, graves problemas.

El erizo sonrió acercándose a ella, dejando ver unos afilados dientes de cierra.

—**¡Amy! ¡Aléjate de el!**— Le grito Sonic preocupado, a la vez que el león le pateo el tobillo para desequilibrarlo.

Amy trato de correr, pero ese erizo fue más rápido y la agarro del codo bruscamente. Ella empezó a retorcerse para escapar, pero nada pasaba.

—**Suéltame**— Le dijo entre dientes.

Ese erizo volvió a reír.

—**No lo creo… Preciosa**.

Amy contuvo una mueca de asco por el "_halago_" que acababa de escuchar por parte de ese desagradable erizo.

—**No me llames así, bastardo**— Le dijo con veneno en su voz.

La sonrisa de aquel erizo desapareció, dejando lugar a un ceño fruncido.

—**Ahora veras, maldita perra**— Le insulto.

Amy cerro los ojos con fuerza, resistiéndose al arrastre de aquel erizo, escuchando los gritos preocupados por parte de Sonic al lo lejos.

—**La dama ha pedido que la sueltes**— Dijo una voz aterciopelada y ronca.

Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. El erizo verde miro a su lado, justo en medio de ellos dos (a un costado), estaba parado como si nada, un erizo de pelaje negro con vetas azul pálido y ojos tan verdes como los de Amy.

Amy sonrió, entre confundida, agradecida y aliviada.

—**¿Quién demonios eres tu?**— Pregunto bruscamente el erizo verde.

—**¿Yo? Mephiles. Ahora…**— Apoyo su mano en el brazo que agarraba el codo de Amy —**Te pido que la sueltes**.

El erizo verde rió de nuevo, de forma irónica.

—**¿Quién te crees tu para mandarme idiota? **

Mephiles no tenia porque contestar a eso ¿O si?

De repente, justo donde "Mephiles" tenia apoyada su mano, comenzó a sentir frió, mucho frió.

—**Hmph**.

Unos segundos después, el frió obligo al erizo a soltar el codo de Amy y alejarse de un salto para revisarse el brazo. En todo el antebrazo, tenía hielo, estaba congelado.

Ignorando los quejidos del "_verdecito_", Mephiles se dio vuelta hacia Amy, esta se masajeaba el codo.

—**¿Estas bien? **

Mephiles ahogo una exclamación cuando Amy le abrazo por el cuello. El le correspondió de forma cautelosa. Su _hermanito_ podría estar viéndole.

Amy sintió el frió cuerpo de Mephiles y se estremeció. Pero ignoro el frió para seguir abrazándole.

—**Sabia que nos ayudarías**— Dijo contra su hombro.

—**Hmph**— Fue lo único que dijo Mephiles, sonriendo ladinamente.

—**¡Amy!**— Grito una voz juvenil de atrás suyo.

Se separo de Mephiles, miro por el agujero que había dejado Shadow y sonrió. Allí estaba Charmy, quien traía consigo a Shadow, unos segundos después, apareció Vector, este parecía haber escalado para llegar allí.

Lentamente, Charmy entro por el agujero y dejo a Shadow en el suelo, el ni siquiera pudo ver a su alrededor, ya que un borrón rosa le abrazo por el cuello, este le correspondió al instante, abrazándola por la cintura.

—**Ya… ¿Podrían dejar el romanticismo de lado y ayudarme?**— Dijo Sonic desde el suelo, evitando por poco los rápidos puñetazos del león.

_**·.· **_

Knuckles por poco evito el afilado aguijón del Escorpio y rápidamente le dio un puñetazo que el equidna no pudo evitar.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho y luego el suelo en su espalda, el equidna —_que ironía ¿Verdad?_— le había dado una patada el pecho que lo había dejado sin aire por unos segundos.

Estando en el suelo, el equidna lo detuvo de su intento de levantarse colocando su pie en su pecho.

—**Sabía que eras débil ¿Pero para tanto?**— Se burlo el escorpión a un costado.

Antes de que fuera atacado por una filosas estrellas de metal.

—**¿Huh?**— Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como una ágil figura femenina salía del techo e inmovilizaba al equidna en el suelo.

Se levanto torpemente y vio como un camaleón morado peleaba con movimientos ágiles y rápidos con el escorpión a unos metros lejos de el.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto una seria voz femenina.

Rápidamente se volteo hacia aquella voz, una equidna de pelaje anaranjado y ojos color violeta vestida con un traje negro con detalles rosas estaba sentada arriba de el equidna, inmovilizándolo con una de sus rodillas en su nuca.

—**¿Shade?**— Pregunto incrédulo.

Ella rodó los ojos con paciencia, y al sentir que el equidna trataba de zafarse, el hundió su rodilla mas fuerte en su nuca. De los labios del equidna salio un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido de dolor.

—**Si, soy yo ¿Estas bien?**— Repitió.

—**Si**— Dijo como perdido _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Shade y Espio estaba allí, ayudándole?_ —**¿Qué hacen aquí? **

Shade sonrió ladinamente, viendo como Espio esquivaba y devolvía los golpes con la maestría de un ninja. En realidad lo era.

—**Al parecer a Mephiles le peso mucho la culpa**— Fue lo único que dijo.

Y Knuckles no necesito mas, ya entendía lo que estaba pasando.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Crees que es el lugar correcto?**— Le pregunto con voz preocupada.

Sus ojos celestes estaban ocupados mirando firmemente la ventana, mientras sus manos manejaban el mando de aquella gran nave. Miro de reojo el radar, no faltaba mucho para llegar.

—**Tiene que ser el lugar correcto**— Dijo con firmeza.

Ella suspiro nerviosa.

—**Ojala lleguemos a tiempo**— Dijo mirando el desolado paisaje en movimiento por una de las ventanas.

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

**_Curiosidades: _**

_**-**El titulo del capitulo se me ocurrió un día —hace tiempo, cabe agregar— que estaba viajando en autobús (colectivo, bondi...) y vi esa frase pintada en un mural. Desde ese día he estado pensado un capitulo asi.  
_

_**-**La parte en la que el equidna verde —todavía no he pensado un nombre para el— llama a Shadow y a Knuckles "princesitas", Shadow se enoja y le ataca, se me ocurrió viendo la película "**Thor**". Los que la vieron me darán la razón, y... ¿A que Thor —no me acuerdo como se llama el actor— esta muy... Violable? _

_Aquí__ han terminado las curiosidades... Por hoy. _

_¿Adivinaron quien son los personajes en la ultima parte? No se los diré porque soy mala *Inserte risa muy malvada aquí*. _

_¿Quieren un Espio-peluche o un Mephiles-peluche? Si no fuera porque yo los vendo, me quedaría con todos los de Mephiles. _

**_Scarf of Colors se va, paz_**_._


	19. Abre los ojos

_Siento de verdad el retraso, le he hecho mas largo. Espero que les guste. _

_De verdad, lo espero. _

* * *

**_Capitulo _****_Diecinueve_**_  
_

_"Abre los ojos"_

* * *

Estaban jodidos.

A pesar de que el equipo de Mephiles había llegado para ayudarlos, —y que en un principio había funcionado— las personas que estaban "_bajo el control"_ de quien parecía ser Eggman —aunque en realidad ya empezaban a dudar de eso, ya que no había rastro del _hombre-huevo_— se hacían cada vez mas fuertes con cada lucha.

Había aparecido Sarah para ayudar a Rouge, mientras Jev ayudaba a Sonic con el león. Entre Shadow y Mephiles trataban de vencer al _"verdecito"_ —como le había apodado Mephiles al erizo verde, único en tener los ojos de distinto color— que parecía ser el mas fuerte de todos. Mientras todos luchaban… Amy pensaba como podían detener de una vez a todos, ya que sus amigos estaban ya bastantes magullados y no sabia cuanto aguantarían.

**"La cura" **Pensó como iluminada.

Solo tenía que encontrar más inyecciones como la que Rouge le había dado a Leo para que despierte de su _"coma"_, y dárselas a los demás para que despierten, o al menos se supone que deberían hacer.

_**·.· **_

De un golpe en la mandíbula, Shade mando al equidna verde al suelo, donde, rápidamente, Knuckles dio un gran salto, dispuesto a pegarle uno de sus puñetazos _rompe-todo_ al estilo Knuckles. Pero el equidna se dio cuenta de esto y, sosteniéndose la mandíbula, rodó hasta ponerse fuera del alcance del puño de Knuckles.

Knuckles se dio cuenta de que ya no podía detenerse, así que se preparo para el dolor del golpe, o en su defecto, que traspase el suelo. Gracias a su mala suerte, paso lo segundo.

Aun así, se preparo para un posible golpe y luego sintió una presión en el hombro y luego un ruido, como de metal rompiéndose.

—**¡Knuckles!**—Grito una voz femenina, posiblemente de Shade, pero no lo sabia con exactitud, ya que había cerrado los ojos para el golpe.

Luego sintió un golpe que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y el frió metal en su espalda.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y al instante tuvo que cerrarlos. Al parecer, el lugar donde había caído era muy oscuro, y al hacer un agujero, toda la luz del mundo iba directamente a el, cegándole en el proceso.

—**¡Knuckles! ¡¿Estas bien?!**— Le grito Shade desde arriba.

Knuckles puso su antebrazo en sus ojos para poder verla un poco y se sentó lentamente en el suelo, sintiendo dolor en su espalda.

—**¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes por mi, encontrare una manera de salir!**— Le grito levantándose cuidadosamente del suelo.

Shade asintió, volviendo a su seriedad habitual y desapareció de la vista de Knuckles.

El dejo de mirar el agujero en lo que seria ahora su techo y miro a su alrededor, tendría que caminar un poco para dejar de ver la luz y adentrarse en la oscuridad de quien sabe donde este.

Empezó a caminar y recién se detuvo cuando la luz que apenas lo iluminaba, se había convertido en una luz lejana.

**"Vaya… Este lugar si que es grande"** Pensó sorprendido.

Llegando a un punto en el que no veía ni mierdas, empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar alguna luz. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla. Aunque era lejana y bastante sospechosa, de color lila.

Pensó que aunque se veía bastante rara —por no decir mucho— seria mejor ir para allá y averiguar de lo que se trata ¿Y si era algún peligro? Seria su deber como buen amigo detenerlo, sea lo que sea ¿No?

Troto hasta acercarse lo suficiente y observo lo que parecía ser como un tubo gigante y ancho de color lila —este era lo que irradiaba luz—, también tenia unas maquinas a sus lados.

Se acerco cauteloso a una de ellas y vio que era uno de esos cacharros que muestran los latidos del corazón. Según lo que veía, esa cosa tenia algo adentro que tenia vida, pero que su corazón latía débilmente, amenazando que esa línea que bajaba y subía levemente, se volviera una línea recta.

Trato de ver que había dentro del tubo a simple vista, pero como no pudo, paso una mano por el frió cristal y lo que vio lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Dentro del tubo, se podía ver flotando como si hubiera una especie de líquido, una eriza azabache con una mascara de oxigeno, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba como en una posición fetal —pero afectada por los movimientos del liquido—.

Pudo notar que solo vestía una blusa al cuerpo sin tirantes color rojo oscuro y que tenía unas mallas cortas color negras —un tono más claro que su piel— y arriba de estas una pequeña falda del mismo color que su blusa. Estaba descalza.

Tenía varios cables pegados al pecho y a las sienes, seguramente controlando su corazón y actividad cerebral, pero lo que más le impresiono, es que tenía como tres tubos enterrados en cada brazo y otros más seguramente en su espalda. Los tubos parecían sacar de su cuerpo una sustancia negra, pero que estaba seguro que no era sangre.

También noto, esforzando un poco más la vista, que de algún punto del brazo derecho, salían como un laberinto de venas color perla que llegaba a su ojo derecho _¿Qué era esa cosa?_ Y lo más importante _¿Quién era ella? _

La respuesta le vino como un balde de agua fría.

Ella era la hermana de Leo, ella era…

—_**Jade**_— Susurro sorprendido.

—**Nunca pensé que alguien la encontraría aquí**— Dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Knuckles se dio la vuelta rápidamente, preparado para atacar si la situación lo necesite.

De las sombras, salio una figura enorme muy conocida para el.

—**Eggman**— Susurro con la mirada fría.

_**·.· **_

Después de obligar al león a retroceder, este se paro en seco, con una de sus orejas en alto, como si estuviera escuchando algo.

—**¿Qué, ya te has quedado sin fuerzas?**— Se burlo Jev.

El león le miro con seriedad.

—**Me gustaría seguir luchando con vosotros, pero mi jefe me llama**— Dijo con educación.

Y luego, bajo las miradas confundidas de Sonic y Jev, se desvaneció rápidamente con un destello negro.

—**¿Jefe?**— Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Y luego todos, escucharon un fuerte sonido, acompañado de un grito. Todos reconocieron ese grito.

_**·.· **_

Cuando Knuckles se lanzo para atacar a Eggman, sintió unos dolores punzantes a un costado del abdomen, el dolor fue tan fuerte, que un grito salio de entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo, y luego el frió de la pared.

Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse a si mismo acostado contra la pared. Miro enfrente suyo, a unos metros, estaba parado un león, Knuckles miro que tenia una de sus manos ensangrentadas.

Knuckles se miro justo donde sentía el dolor, cinco puntos de sangre se hacían mas grandes en su camiseta, miro de nuevo al león. Le había clavado sus garras, pero no debía ser tan profundo.

Detrás suyo, estaba parado Eggman, con su inseparable sonrisa macabra.

Se paro lentamente, con una mano en sus heridas y con la mirada fría. Tenia que encontrar la manera de buscar ayuda, tanto como para el, como para Jade.

_**·.· **_

Mientras Jev y Sonic buscaban a Knuckles, Amy trataba de pasar desapercibida y volver a la "enfermería" en donde habían encontrado y despertado a Leo. Aunque no podían prestarle siempre atención, menos ahora, que los chicos tenían que luchar, así que tenia que aprovechar la situación y tratar de ayudarles.

Asegurándose que nadie la viera, comenzó a correr hasta el lugar al que habían encontrado.

Ya habiendo corrido unos metros, se volteo para atrás, sin dejar de correr, para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Pero al no ver por donde corría, se choco con algo de metal, _casi_ se cayo por eso.

Cerrando los ojos, y yéndose para atrás, se masajeo un poco la cara y abrió los ojos.

Al ver con que había chocado, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Delante de ella, estaba parado el robot que ella casi había apagado, tenia unas cuantas, pero mínimas abolladuras en la cabeza y algunas en el cuerpo, sus ojos rojos la miraban fijamente.

Amy entreabrió sus labios e invoco a su mazo detrás de ella, para que el robot no lo vea.

Sin esperar a nada, el robot se lanzo a ella y con sus dedos —_que parecían filosas cuchillas_— le hizo tres cortes en el estomago, pero solo puso rasgarle la remera sin hacerle daño, ya que Amy fue la suficiente rápida como para alejarse unos metros.

Pero Amy trastabillo y cayó al suelo.

—**¡Shadow!**— Grito.

_**·.· **_

Shadow empujo al erizo verde para que Mephiles le pueda dar un puñetazo en el pecho, y al ver que funciono, sonrió de lado.

—**¡Shadow!**— Escucho un grito femenino, muy conocido para el.

Se dio la vuelta justo para ver, a muchos metros lejos, como un robot —con un extraño parecido a Sonic— se preparaba para atacar a Amy, quien estaba indefensa en el suelo.

Ni siquiera se movió, ya que recibió un empujón que lo mando al suelo. Se volteo hacia el idiota que lo empujo… Que terminó siendo Mephiles.

Cuando Shadow vio como Mephiles recibía una puñalada por el, su enojo desapareció.

Rápidamente, Mephiles golpeo al erizo en la oreja, este pareció aturdido por un momento, y luego lo mando lejos de un puñetazo. Luego Mephiles cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose la herida.

Shadow abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Mephiles le interrumpió.

—**No te… Preocupes por mi… Ve por Amy… Rápido**— Dijo con dificultad.

Shadow asintió, un poco fuera de lugar, y se levanto tambaleante.

_No muchas veces, el hermano que crees odiar, te salva la vida ¿O si? _

Corrió tambaleante hasta Amy, quien todavía el robot no le había atacado, para ver como una gigante esfera de algún tipo de energía se llevaba por delante al robot, salvando a Amy en el proceso.

—**¿Qué…?**— Comenzó a decir para si mismo.

Todo el mundo había dejado de pelear para ver el extraño suceso. El robot termino destrozado contra una pared.

Luego, del techo apareció como la parte delantera de una nave color gris oscuro, haciendo que todo el lugar temblara.

Shadow, saliendo de su sorpresa, se acerco a Amy y la abrazo, aun estando en el suelo.

—**¿Estas loca o que? Tenias que permanecer junto a mí**— Le dijo en un susurro.

Amy sonrió de forma temblorosa.

—**Estoy bien, Shadow. No me ha hecho nada**— Le dijo de manera tranquilizante, pero luego miro a la "nave" que había traspasado el techo" —**¿Qué es esa cosa? **

Shadow miro también, ya con su seriedad habitual.

—**Ni idea. **

Todo el mundo se tenso cuando el vidrio de la nave se abrió, como una puerta, dejando ver un zorrito con pelaje color amarillo y mareados ojos celestes.

—**¡Tails!**— Grito Leo, procurándose de tener bien sujeta a Marine.

Tails sonrió, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—**¿Llegamos en un mal momento?**— Dijo una eriza azabache con ojos café oscuro, volando de la nave con ayuda de un par de alas blancas emplumadas.

Cuando toco el suelo, sus alas se desvanecieron. Todos pudieron ver algo entre diversión y determinación en sus ojos café.

—**Llegan justo a tiempo**— Dijo Amy con una calida sonrisa, aun entre los brazos de Shadow.

_**·.· **_

Sonic y Jev casi se cayeron, pero no se detuvieron, cuando todo tembló por unos segundos. Solo intercambiaron unas miradas confusas y siguieron corriendo.

Llegaron hasta una sala casi idéntica a la que estaban pero la única diferencia, era que a un lado, en el suelo estaba atado con unos filosos y finos hilos, un equidna de pelaje verde y ojos perla sin pupilas, en su boca había una banda, evitando que, seguramente, hable, o en su defecto, grite.

También vieron como un camaleón morado, a quien recordaban como Espio, inmovilizaba a un escorpión morado, también con ojos perlados. Cuando se acercaron a el, vieron a unos metros, que había un agujero en el suelo de metal.

—**Oye…**— Comenzó a decir Sonic, rascándose la nuca.

Espio levanto un dedo, señal de que le esperaran, y toco un punto en la nuca del escorpión. Este, al instante, cayo inconsciente.

Espio se levanto y se sacudió las manos, como si estuviera limpiándose polvo.

—**Hola**— Fue lo único que dijo, con tono serio.

—**Hol…**— Trato de saludarle Sonic, pero fue interrumpido por Jev.

—**¿Has visto a Knuckles?**— Dijo rodando los ojos.

Espio asintió y señalo al agujero.

—**Se cayo por ahí, y al escuchar un grito, Shade bajo para ayudarle**.

Jev y Sonic asintieron, luego tomaron impulso y de un salto de metieron al agujero.

_**·.· **_

Cuando sintieron ese temblor, Eggman miro serio a su alrededor.

Todos escucharon un golpe y luego unos rápidos y ligeros pasos. Les habían encontrado y tenía que salir de allí.

—**Thomas**— Llamo al león, este se dio vuelta, todavía en guardia por Knuckles —**Sácame de aquí, y asegúrate de mantenerla así**— Ordeno con seriedad.

El león asintió y Eggman desapareció en un rápido destello negro.

Knuckles miro de reojo a la especie de capsula, en ella estaba Jade no había duda, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la manera de despertarla.

Sin que el león se diera cuenta, pero Knuckles si, Shade le dio una fuerte por la espalda, y el león se entre contra el vidrio que encerraba a Jade.

_¿Y qué mejor que la fuerza bruta para eso? _

_**·.· **_

_Miro sin mirar realmente donde había estado su hermano hace apenas un rato. Sonrió interiormente, al menos a el pudieron despertarle. _

_Dejo caer la cabeza y miro al suelo, estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor que se sentía como anestesiada a el. _

_Sintió como un pequeño temblor, pero como si estuviera debajo del agua, y levanto la cabeza. Miro a su alrededor, nada había cambiado. _

_De pronto, sintió como sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo y los miro, todavía tenia esos extraños tubos enterrados en los brazos, vio que del otro extremo se formaban charcos con su energía. _

_Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para arráncaselos, pero, sorprendiéndola a ella, no sintió dolor. _

_Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso… Acaso estaba despertándose? _

_Cuando quiso pensar otra cosa _—_porque si fuera por ella hablaría consigo misma, pero sentía la boca seca_— _todo se volvió negro._

_Solo podía escuchar algunas cosas, pero era como si estuviera la cabeza debajo del agua. _

_Luego… Juro sentir una leve frescura en la piel. _

_**·.· **_

Cuando el león choco contra el cristal, este se rompió y el león corrió hacia un lado evitando mojarse son el líquido lila que salía por el enorme agujero.

Cuando todo el líquido salio, Shade y Knuckles vieron con los ojos muy abiertos, como Jade quedaba colgando por los tubos conectados a los brazos y en la espalda —los del pecho se habían salido, pero continuaban pegados en su pecho— sin salir de la capsula completamente.

—**Yo distraigo al león, tú ayúdala**— Dijo Knuckles seriamente.

Shade asintió y Knuckles, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, se lanzo a pelear contra el león.

Shade se acerco lentamente al cuerpo colgante de Jade y la agarro de la cintura. Descubrió que tenía que estirar para sacarla.

**"Lo siento" **Pensó mirándola con algo parecido a lastima.

Con fuerza tiro de ella y ambas cayeron al suelo. Jade encima de ella, todavía en ese extraño "coma".

Shade la acostó en el suelo y, sin animarse a sacarle los tubos de los brazos y la espalda —porque ella odia la sangre, le tiene miedo. Pero eso nadie lo sabe, nunca nadie debe saberlo— le despego los tubos del pecho y acerco su oído a este. El latido estaba ahí, algo débil y casi inaudible, pero estaba al fin y al cabo.

Escucho unos rápidos pasos por arriba de la pelea de Knuckles y se dio la vuelta para ver a Jev y a Sonic, parecían haber corrido y ambos tenían los ojos puestos en la figura que ella tenia entre sus brazos.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de decir Jev.

—**Por favor, ayuden a Knuckles, esta herido y no se cuanto mas va a durar. Jev, tu ayúdame a despertarla**— Dijo dejando de lado su mascara habitual de seriedad y frialdad.

Pocas veces se permitía caer en la debilidad, pero la culpa la carcomía por dentro y ella ya estaba cansada de aguantar. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de remediar las cosas.

Sonic asintió con seriedad y fue a ayudar a su amigo. Jev asintió algo preocupado y se arrodillo a su lado.

—**Hazle respiración boca a boca**— Dijo Shade, y al ver que Jev se quedaba sin hacer nada, algo fuera de lugar, dijo —**¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hazlo ya!**— Dijo dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Jev asintió y acerco más a ella, oliendo su dulce fragancia de lavanda, lo cual le extraño bastante.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Jev recordó que no era un beso, era respiración boca a boca, así que dejo de lado algunos pensamientos que habían aparecido y se puso hacerle respiración boca a boca.

_**·.· **_

Sentía algo duro y frió calmándole el dolor de la espalda, escuchaba algunas cosas que no sabía muy bien que eran, pero lo más raro, era que sentía una pequeña y casi tímida presión en los labios. Luego descubrió que era uno de los métodos de reanimación. Pero a ella eso le parecía un beso, así que sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora, le comenzó a corresponder.

Sentía como esa figura se tensaba y luego ya no sintió esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, extrañamente se sintió mal, como si algo le faltara.

Luego sintió como unos fuertes y musculosos brazos la rodeaban y también algo cálido al lado suyo.

—**Abre los ojos, por favor**— Escucho una voz familiar, pero no pudo saber con exactitud de quien era —**Jade**.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía como si sus parpados pesaran cien kilos cada uno.

_**·.· **_

Con esperanza miro como los parpados de Jade se movió, pero sin abrirse.

Sabia que estaba viva, y de alguna manera la había correspondido lo que al principio había sido respiración boca a boca. Cuando sintió eso, le tomo por sorpresa, eso fue lo único que le obligo a separarse de sus tibios y suaves labios.

—**Jade… Despierta, por favor**— Dijo acariciando esas extrañas venas color perla que tenia del brazo derecho hasta la sien de ese mismo lado. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver que uno de sus ojos —el derecho, el que estaba junto a las venas— era del mismo color que ese laberinto de venas, solo que, en diferencia de los ojos perla de los demás, este tenia una pupila color lila, como si estuviera desapareciendo y se hubiese pausado el proceso.

—**Jev…**— Susurro ella con voz ronca por falta de uso.

—**Shhh…**— Le susurro el, meciéndola levemente —**No hables**.

No podía decir que era el día más feliz de su vida —porque no lo era, nunca había alguno—, pero era lo mas parecido que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ver a Jade —a quien creía muerta— allí entre sus brazos, mirándole con esos impares ojos y en ese estado de total debilidad. Le hizo pensar que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podrían salir de allí, que todo saldría bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jev se sentía optimista.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_

_ESTE EL CAPITULO MAS KUL (?) QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORA ¿No es asi? Ha estado muy padre, de verdad *modo mexicano on*. _

_¿Descubrieron quienes eran los personajes en la ultima parte del capitulo anterior? Espero que si. _

_Creo que no me sale muy bien el romance (resultando irónico ya que comencé con esos tipos de fics). _

_¿Quieren un Jade-peluche o un Katy-peluche? Si quieren uno dejen un review! _

_Esta vez no pongo mi nombre porque quiero hacer un cambio masivo en todo mi perfil (incluido nombre). _

**_Besos!_**


	20. Efectos secundarios

_He tenido que alargar el fic, o al menos, unos cuantos capítulos. Tenia pensado hacer solo un capitulo, pero, teniendo en cuenta el próximo capitulo, iba a ser muy largo ¿Ne? Ademas, estos capítulos ya son bastantes largos **:) **_

_Perdón__ por la demora, me quede sin escusas... Por ahora. _

* * *

_**Capitulo Veinte**  
_

_"Efectos secundarios"_

* * *

_Dolía._

Respirar dolía, su espalda dolía, dolía todo.

Tenia ganas de toser, pero no tenia fuerzas suficiente para ello. El dolor de su espalda había vuelto cuando había dejado de sentir lo que creía que eran rocas.

Esperen… ¿Sentir? Estaba sintiendo otra cosa, además del dolor, claro.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, abrió sus pesados parpados, para ver un borrón gris enfrente de ella.

Enfoco mas la vista, quería averiguar que era esa mancha gris, hasta que su desarrollada nariz capto un aroma a tierra húmeda y menta, algo bastante familiar para ella.

_Reconocería ese aroma en cualquier sitio. _

—**Jev…**— Trato de decir, pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue un ronco susurro.

Al parecer, hace mucho que no hablaba.

—**Shhh…**— Susurro una voz masculina.

Estaba segura que era Jev, pero no sabia si esto era un macabro sueño, o en realidad estaba despierta.

—**No hables**— Dijo Jev.

Jade sintió que alguien la mecía levemente. Eso se sintió bien.

—**No podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos que volver arriba**— Dijo la voz de una mujer, se le oía bastante seria.

Aunque… Jade juro que había escuchado esa voz en algún lado.

—**Tampoco podemos movernos de aquí, Knuckles y Sonic tienen que vencer al león, o al menos dejarle inconsciente. Además, Jade no tiene fuerzas para nada, apenas para estar conciente, Shade**— Le respondió Jev.

_¿Shade? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? _

Jade miro de reojo a su lado, solamente veía un borrón rosa fuerte, este se movía.

De repente, sintió como ganaba fuerzas, como si la furia que sentía al saber que _ella_ estaba aquí —lo que significaba que _ellos_ también. Siempre iban juntos, como una manada, patéticos— le diera fuerzas, al menos, para poder hablar y respirar con casi normalidad.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto, sorprendiendo a Shade y a Jev.

A pesar de que salio en un susurro ronco, su voz era firme.

—**Yo…**— Una pequeña pausa —**Siento mucho lo que te hicimos, Jade**.

Esforzó un poco más la vista y puso ver su figura, aunque todavía un poco borrosa. Justo en ese momento, recordó su habilidad para ver sin tener que utilizar sus ojos. Así que cerró los ojos, acompañado con un suspiro cansado, y comenzó a escanear el lugar mentalmente.

A lo lejos, veía tres fuentes de energía, una de ellas era color verde, otra color morada y la última de ellas era de un color rojizo, pero un extraño rojizo. Sintió muy cerca suyo la característica aura de Jev, ese tono marrón grisáceo. Y a su costado, sintió un aura entre lila y fucsia. Definitivamente era Shade.

Trato de levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Jev la detuvieron.

—**¿Qué crees que haces, Jade? Todavía estas débil**.

—**Estoy bien, estoy bien**— Mascullo ella, sentándose en el suelo, que según su color, si era roca.

Se froto los ojos con el puño, algo demasiado fuerte, según Jev.

—**¿Te suced…?**— Jev se interrumpió a si mismo a su espalda.

Ella sabia muy bien porque. Pero no sabia porque se sorprendía, ya las había visto.

—**¿Por qué te sorprendes?**— Pregunto en voz baja, sin darse la vuelta.

—**Todavía no me acostumbro**— Dijo el.

—**Em… No creo que esos tubos te hagan bien**— Dijo Shade en un susurro, pero igual la escucharon.

—**¿Huh? **

—**¿Quieres que te los quite?**— Se ofreció Jev, y según lo que veía Jade, levantaba las manos en señal de inocencia —**Prometo ser cuidadoso**.

_El nunca era cuidadoso, era un idiota y ya. _

Jade suspiro paciente y, estirando su brazo para alcanzar uno de los dos tubos que tenia conectado a las cicatrices, tiro de el.

Apretó los dientes, evitando gritar —de sus labios solo salio un pequeño quejido— y hizo lo mismo con los demás tubos, incluyendo los de los brazos.

Miro a su brazo y pestañeo un par de veces, podía distinguir en cada brazo tres círculos sangrantes, señal de que los tubos habían ido bastante profundo.

—**¿Quieres mi chaqueta?**— Se ofreció Jev.

Jade se dio vuelta hacia ellos, Shade se había parado y tenía los parpados apretados, miro a Jev y negó con la cabeza. Eso dolería.

Todos escucharon un gran quejido de dolor y se voltearon hacia el, vieron a Knuckles tratando de levantarse, mientras tosía y se sostenía las heridas que el león le había hecho. A unos metros, el león le retorcía el brazo a Sonic en el suelo, mientras este pataleaba en un desesperado intento de liberarse.

Antes de que Jev pudiese hacer algo, Jade se le adelanto.

—**Oye…**— Dijo en voz alta pero algo ronca, llamando la atención del león. Carraspeo —**¿Qué crees que haces, Thomas?**

El león la miro y luego, sin soltar a Sonic, golpeo su cabeza con el suelo de metal y le soltó. Sonic se quedo en el suelo, sujetándose la herida en la cabeza que le había hecho el golpe.

—**La bella durmiente ha despertado, por fin, ya era hora**— Se mofo.

—**Hn… Déjate de idioteces ¿Qué crees que haces?**— Volvió a repetir duramente.

—**¿Qué crees que hago? Trato de ayudar al jefe. Y en mi opinión creo que deberías hacer lo mismo**— Dijo pasando por encima de Sonic, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo correcto.

"**Esta en la fase dos" **Pensó Jade, impresionada, aunque su expresión seguía igual de diferente que siempre.

—**Acabare con este infeliz**— Dijo Jev a su lado, levantándose del suelo.

Pero Jade le detuvo y Jev la ayudo a levantarse, al menos podía mantenerse a si misma. Se recuperaba rápidamente, para el asombro de ambos.

—_**Tú no vas a hacer nada**_— Dijo con firmeza pero sin verle, sus impares ojos estaban fijos en el león "Thomas", quien la veía con algo de burla.

—**Si te hace daño, friere a ese bastardo con un rayo**— Amenazo y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Thomas sonrió más abiertamente.

—**¿Su majestad quiere pelear?**— Dijo burlón, luego dio una reverencia —**Seria un honor para mi pelear contra usted**.

Jade suspiro, mientras se acercaba a el, cojeando levemente y se detuvo a unos metros de el.

—**No te detendré**— Suspiro Jade, mirando disimuladamente al erizo azul acostado detrás suyo.

Tenia que alejarle de Thomas para que Shade y Jev puedan ayudarle. Thomas era bastante ágil y peligroso. Y más con ese extraño suero recorriéndole las venas.

Pero dos podían jugar ese juego.

Thomas volvió a sonreír, y en un destello negro ya estaba enfrente suyo. Jade ni se inmuto, mientras Jev ya estaba lanzándose a ayudarla.

Una sombra salio de la nada y atrapo de Thomas en pleno salto, este se retorció en vano por el agarre de las sombras.

—**El suero no solo te ayuda a ti, maldito idiota. Lo único bueno de esto es que yo tengo el control de lo que hago**— Dijo en voz baja pero todos la escucharon.

Jev se acerco a ella, sorprendido, y vio como sus ojos brillaban, fijos en la figura de Thomas. Pero lo mas extraterrestre de todo, era que sus venas color perla también brillaban, y parecía como si les recorriera liquido, de un punto de su brazo derecho, hasta su ojo derecho. Parte de su piel también fue iluminada internamente con ese extraño color perlado.

Escucho un pequeño quejido y noto que el agarre de la sombra se estrechaba cada vez más sobre el cuerpo de Thomas. Jade parecía no saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Jev no sabia que hacer, de verdad quería que alguien matara a ese tipo, pero también sabia que el no era verdaderamente conciente de lo que hacia. También sabía que, a pesar de la actitud calmada de Jade, ella no tenía ningún problema en asesinar a alguien —aunque nunca había presenciado eso, le había dicho algo en _ocasiones especiales_—, pero esta no parecía estar _disfrutándolo_, esta era como si ni fuera ella.

Así que lo decidió.

—**Jade**— Le llamo, ella le ignoro —**Jade, basta ya**.

Recién ahí ella pareció consiente de lo que estaba por hacer y, al mismo tiempo que la sombra se desvaneció, sus ojos y sus venas también. Aunque las venas tardaron más. Thomas cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—**¿Qué…?**— Susurro Jade, moviendo el cuello lentamente como si le doliese.

—**¿Qué ha pasado contigo?**— Pregunto Shade con su seriedad habitual, tratando de que Sonic se levante.

—**Es solo… Un efecto secundario**— Susurro Jade ignorando a Shade.

—**¿Efecto secundario?**— Pregunto Jev enarcando una ceja.

Jade bufo.

—**No tenemos tiempo para esto, yo me encargo de Thomas**— Dijo con seriedad y luego se acerco al inconsciente Thomas.

Jev suspiro y fue a ayudar a Knuckles.

Luego de eso, empezaron a caminar hacia donde creían que estaba la salida. Shade ayudaba al semiconsciente Sonic a caminar, o mas bien sus pies se movían solos, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados y no se había dado cuenta de la _"revivida"_. Jev cargaba a Knuckles en su espalda, ya que había quedado inconsciente por los golpes recibidos y la perdida de sangre.

Jev miro de reojo a Jade, y a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, a dos de sus clones —estos tenían los mismos ojos impares que ella— cargaba a Thomas por los brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron a esas extrañas venas en su rostro. De alguna manera u otra, el descubriría que estaba pasando y la ayudaría.

_**·.· **_

Katy se acerco a ambos y les ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Shadow miro a su alrededor y encontró a Mephiles, quien se había sentado en el suelo, su rostro mostraba una leve mueca de dolor y con una mano se sostenía la herida.

—**Ve a ayudarle, Shadow**— Dijo Amy suavemente a su lado.

Shadow asintió, sin mirarla, y se alejo de ellas. Amy se volteo hacia Katy, mirándola con infinita gratitud.

—**¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? **

Katy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—**Hemos tenido bastante ayuda, gracias a eso pudimos localizarlos y Tails construyó una nueva nave**— Dijo volteándose hacia la nave, donde Tails estaba ayudando a Cream a bajar.

—**¡Cream!**— Medio grito Amy corriendo hacia ella.

—**¡Amy!**— Sollozo ella, y cuando Amy llego, ambas se abrazaron.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que esto es peligroso**— Dijo Amy preocupada.

—**Puedo ayúdales, Amy. Soy medico, puedo curar algunas heridas**— Dijo mostrando el bolso que tenia en la mano, seguramente con algunas vendas y esas cosas.

Antes de que Amy pudiera decir algo, Katy interrumpió.

—**Bueno, señoritas, hemos venido aquí para ayudar, no para un recuentro**— Dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

Amy vio emocionada como detrás de ella estaban Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave, varias personas más que no lograba recordar y a otras más que nunca había conocido. Seguramente apoyo de la aldea en donde vivían ahora.

Amy sonrió firmemente, saldrían de esta, estaba segura.

_**·.·**_

Mephiles vio de reojo como una mano le ofrecía ayuda, levanto la vista y vio a Shadow, este no le miraba.

Mephiles acepto su ayuda, y Shadow le ayudo a levantarse.

—**¿Una herida puede contigo? No sabia que estabas tan débil, Mephiles**— Dijo con burla.

Nunca se preocuparía por el, nunca.

Mephiles sonrió. Y luego su pies se fue convirtiéndose en un morado muy oscuro, casi negro y las puntas de sus púas parecían que tenían hielo, al igual que sus manos, estas parecían afiladas cuchillas. Sus ojos se habían vuelto un raro fucsia y sus verdes pupilas irradiaban un brillo natural. Shadow contuvo una mueca de desagrado ante su transformación.

—**¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que tienes una herida? **

—**Em… Si**— Dijo Mephiles como si fuera obvio.

—**Hmph**.

_**·.· **_

De pronto, Marine salio de encima suyo y quedo levitando en el aire, rodeada de un leve halo color celeste claro.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de preguntar Leo incorporándose, pero se interrumpió al ver a Silver con sus ojos brillando —**¡Hey, gracias! **

Silver sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse.

Leo les había visto llegar —¿Cómo no ver una gigantesca nave traspasar el techo?—, pero no pudo prestar demasiada atención, ya que tenia que tratar de detener a Marine sin lastimarla —demasiado—, lo que era difícil, ya que la mapache sacaba fuerzas de Chaos sabrá donde y al parecer se regeneraba. En cambio, el no podía hacer eso, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y las heridas acumulándose, tenia un corte en el labio, una mejilla un poco morada y algunas heridas en el cuerpo, las cuales no sabia muy bien si eran graves. Pero por el dolor que sentía en un costado, suponía que tenía una costilla astillada.

—**Deberías ir con Cream, ella podría ayudarte**— Dijo Silver con una gran sonrisa rascándose la nuca, mientras veía divertido como Marine pataleaba y mandaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra en el aire, boca abajo. Luego su sonrisa desapareció al ver quien era.

—**Pensábamos que estabas muerta, Marine**.

—**¡Tu eres quien estará muerto sino me sueltas!**— Grito Marine.

Parecía que iba a decir otra cosa, pero de pronto de agarro el cuello y boqueo, como si le faltara el aire.

—**La mantendré ocupada, tu ve con Cream**— Dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Leo asintió, y luego de echar una ultima mirada a Marine fue, cojeando notablemente, hacia Cream.

_**·.· **_

—**Oye, Meph…**— Se interrumpió Amy a si misma al ver a Mephiles con ese extraño aspecto.

Ella al acordarse de Mephiles, se había despedido de Cream, quien ahora estaba curando a Leo con un método de curación que se trata sobre la canalización de energía, y había corrido hasta ellos. De paso había visto que el erizo verde había desaparecido.

—**Es un método de curación**— Se apresuro a explicar Mephiles moviendo exageradamente las manos—cuchillas, ya que Amy nunca le había visto de esa manera.

Y tampoco quería que gritara, eso ya le había pasado antes y no era nada lindo.

—**¿Uh? **

—**De esta manera mi cuerpo se enfría y permite que la regeneración sea mas rápida**— Explico Mephiles rodando los ojos con paciencia.

—**Ah**.

_**·.· **_

Rouge y Sarah se colocaron en posición de ataque, dispuestas a lanzarse encima del erizo con tal de vencerle, pero el erizo fue mucho más rápido y logro alejar a Sarah de Rouge.

Mientras Rouge evitaba los ataques —ya que ella no podría atacarle— vio de reojo como Blaze se acercaba a ver como luchaba con desinterés.

—**Hola**— Dijo Blaze.

—**Hola**— Le contesto Rouge toda agitada.

—**¿Quieres que te ayude?**— Dijo mientras sus orejas se ponían rectas.

Rouge bufo y pateo al erizo en un costado del abdomen, este solo se distrajo un momento, antes de volverla a atacar.

—**No ¿No ves que puedo yo sola con esto? **

—**Okey**— Dijo Blaze encogiéndose de hombros, dispuesta a marcharse.

—**¡Hey! ¡Si, quiero que me ayudes!**— Le llamo alarmada.

Blaze sonrió arrogantemente y de un rápido movimiento agarro al erizo por ambas muñecas. Casi al instante, las manos de Blaze se iluminaron de un tono rojizo. El erizo dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, tratando de safarse.

—**No esta bien lo que haces**— Dijo Blaze con sorna, mientras obligaba al erizo a arrodillarse. Luego se volvió seria —**¿Por qué? **

El erizo cerro los ojos, tratando de aguantar el dolor en sus muñecas.

—**Porque es lo que esta bien**.

Blaze le miro con indiferencia, y luego le pego una cabezazo en la cabeza, soltándole y dejándole inconsciente en la suelo.

**"Porque es lo que esta bien" **Se repitió en la mente de Rouge, mientras miraba fijamente al erizo inconsciente.

—**¿Por qué lo dice? No esta bien lo que hacen**— Pensó en voz alta Sarah.

Rouge recordó lo que había leído en el computador de Eggman.

—**Es que eso es lo que creen**— Dijo Rouge pensativa. Ambas féminas la miraron —**El suero que les inyectaron les hace pensar eso**.

Y como si hubiera sufrido una revelación, comenzó a correr hacia Amy.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Blaze sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

_**·.· **_

Katy mando a Jet, Wave y a un gigante albatros —quien se llamaba _Storm_— a sobrevolar el lugar, para ver si encontraban algo. Luego de una seña militar por parte de Jet, el trío alado se marcho por el agujero que había dejado la nave. La cual, sorprendentemente, salio del agujero cuando Tails apretó un botón de un control desde el suelo.

Amy vio a su alrededor, Cream estaba a su lado, en el suelo, curando las heridas de Leo. Mephiles y Shadow estaban ignorándose mutuamente, mientras miraban con desinterés a su alrededor —Mephiles ya había vuelto a la normalidad—. Silver estaba reteniendo a Marine en el aire, esta no dejaba de, en vano, luchar para safarse. Varias de las personas que había traído Katy se dispersaron por ahí.

Suspiro. Se podía decir que la cosa iba bien, ya que la mayoría las personas estaban inmovilizadas por ellos. Solo faltaba aquel erizo verde de ojos celestes, el cual había desaparecido y todavía no le encontraban.

Se giro y casi se choco con Rouge, a la cual, cuando de le miro, parecía que había corrido para llegar hasta ella. Detrás de ella venían Sarah y Blaze, ambas arrastrando al erizo verde con el cual luchaban.

—**¿Sucede algo?**— Pregunto preocupada.

—**Ya se como curarles, a todos**— Dijo Rouge con la respiración agitada.

Amy abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—**La cura**— Susurro Amy para si misma.

—**Tenemos que encontrarla, ahora**.

_**·.· **_

Al llegar al agujero de donde habían entrado, Shade comenzó a hablarle a alguien por su comunicador de muñeca, Jev se quedo mirando a la nada, cargando a Knuckles y Jade se había quedado en los brazos de la oscuridad, mientras los clones miraban al agujero como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Jev miraba indiferente a Sonic, quien se había despertado, sentado en el suelo y la miraba fijamente, como si fuera un fantasma. Jade vio que tenia una herida en la cabeza, producto del golpe que le había dado Thomas.

—**¿Qué?**— Le pregunto a Sonic con voz normal, ya sintiendo incomoda por esos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarla.

—**Es que… Es que tu… Tú estabas…**— Tartamudeo Sonic, señalándola con un brazo tembloroso.

—**¿Estaba muerta?**— Pregunto Jade, sonriendo con sorna.

Sonic asintió.

—**Pues ya ves que no**— Dijo Jade sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de que Sonic pudiese decir algo incoherente, tres figuras se asomaron por el agujero.

—**¡Hola!**— Grito animadamente Charmy, descendiendo con ayuda de sus alas.

Jade movió la cabeza por el ruido, ya que hace mucho que no escuchaba algo fuerte y sus oídos no se acostumbraban del todo.

Las otras dos figuras, Espio y Vector, saludaron pero sin bajar.

—**¿Qué les ha pasad…?**— Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver a Jade parada en la oscuridad —**¿Ja… Jade? **

Jade miraba con fría indiferencia a la abeja que pertenecía al grupo que la había traicionado.

—**Estas…**— Sonrió con los ojos cristalizados —**Estas viva**.

Jade bufo, pero por suerte, Shade descubrió que en realidad no quería hablarle a la abejita, así que hablo ella.

—**No es tiempo para esto, Charmy, será en otro momento. Ahora tienen que sacarnos de aquí**— Dijo con seriedad.

—**Bien**— Dijo el con una firme sonrisa.

_**·.· **_

—**Manos arriba, gordo**— Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

El ya sabía que este plan iba a fallar, pero también sabía que alguien tendría que morir, y eso le proporcionaba un enorme y macabro placer _(N/A: Sin comentarios)_.

Levanto las manos hasta su calva cabeza y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una sonrisa macabra pintada en su rostro. Un águila verde y una golondrina morada le apuntaban con armas, mirándoles con enojo.

Luego sintió que alguien le agarraba las manos y se las esposaba en su espalda. De reojo miro que era un albatros gigante con plumas grisáceas.

—**No es necesario esposarme, no haré nada**— Dijo con sinceridad.

Ambas aves se miraron confundidas.

—**¿Te rindes?**— Preguntó la fémina.

El asintió.

Ya estaba todo planeado.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_He estado pensando este tiempo (si, escucharon bien, "pensando")** ¡El titulo del fic no tiene nada que ver con el fic! **¡¿Que haré ahora?! _

_En fin... No creo que se pueda hacer mucho ¿O si? _

_¿Quieren un Sonic-peluche o un Tails-peluche? Están en oferta! _

**_¡Un abrazo psicológico! _**

**_Lizha se va, paz_**_._


	21. Lo inevitable

_No tengo escusas para esto. Siento mucho haber tardado, pero este capitulo es mas largo, espero que me perdonen. _

_**Advertencias: **(Ejem) No quiero decirles mucho, pero prepárense, por las dudas :)_

* * *

_**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
_

_"Lo inevitable"_

* * *

Mientras Espio y Vector ayudaban a Shade a subir, quien era la última que quedaba además de Jade, Charmy se acerco a ella, quien todavía no había de su oscuridad.

—**Jade…**— Le llamo Charmy suavemente, flotando en el aire —**Ven, te ayudare a subir**.

Charmy trato de acercarse, pero ella se alejo un paso atrás y se abrazo a si misma. Tenía puesta la chaqueta de Jev, la cual le quedaba grande, tenia las manos tapadas y le llegaba hasta el muslo.

—**No puedo**— Murmuro para si misma.

Charmy no la escucho.

—**¿Huh? **

Jade suspiro.

—**No puedo hacerlo**— Repitió un poco más fuerte.

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Hace bastante que no salgo de la oscuridad. Y se que es una locura, pero temo que la luz me dañe los ojos**— Dijo con un tono ¿Avergonzado?

Charmy lo pensó un minuto, luego su rostro se ilumino, y Jade pudo ver que se sacaba sus gafas de piloto y se las entregaba.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de preguntar cuando vio esas gafas en su mano.

—**Puedes usarlas si quieres, te protegerán de la luz**— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como Jade se mantenía en el lado oscuro (_N/A: ¡De la fuerza…! Vale, me callo_) y sabia que Charmy no le podía ver bien el rostro, permitió que una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa adornada su rostro.

—**Gracias**— Susurro para si misma, sin querer que Charmy le escuche.

Por suerte no lo hizo, o al menos, no dio señales de ello. Y se coloco las gafas, pasando la correa por su cabeza y la acomodo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Charmy, cautelosamente, se coloco detrás de ella, en el aire, y paso sus brazos por debajo de los de la chica.

—**¿Lista?**— Pregunto entusiasmado.

Jade tomo aire.

—**Si**.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**— Le pregunto Amy a Leo, arrodillándose al lado de el, quien estaba acostado en el suelo, siendo curado por Cream.

El asintió, incorporándose levemente, pero Cream le pidió que no lo haga y se volvió a acostar.

—**Ya no duele, al menos**— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Amy miro a Cream y esta, luego de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, también le miro.

—**He podido curar las heridas internas y algunas externas, al menos, las más graves**— Dijo en un agotado suspiro.

Amy miro a Leo y a Cream, luego se levanto.

—**Bien**.

Luego camino hacia Rouge.

—**Tenemos que ir a la enfermería a buscar más de esa cosa**— Dijo rápidamente.

Rouge asintió firmemente.

_**·.· **_

Katy, quien miraba a su alrededor con la firmeza de toda una líder, escucho un pequeño sonido, perteneciente a su comunicador de muñeca y la acerco hasta su boca.

—**¿Han encontrado algo?**— Dijo con voz firme.

—_**Si, encontramos a… A Eggman**_— Dijo una voz femenina desde el comunicador.

Katy casi se ahogo con su propio aire.

—**¿Qué? ¿A Eggman?**— Pregunto con la voz ahogada.

Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que tendrían la oportunidad de atrapar a Eggman. Según lo que le habían informado sobre ese sujeto, era que su especialidad era escapar de donde fuese.

—_**Si… A Eggman ¿Y sabes que fue lo mas extraterrestre de todo?**_— Pregunto ahora una voz masculina y algo divertida.

Katy rodó los ojos con paciencia.

—**¿Qué paso, Jet? **

—_**Que el se entrego solo, Kat. Eso es extraterrestre**_— Dijo con pura sorpresa en su voz.

—**¿Se ha entregado?**— Pregunto con tono incrédulo.

Eso sobrepasaba sus límites de lo absurdo.

—_**Sip. Esto es demasiado raro, Kat**__. _

Y por una vez en la historia de lo absurdo, Katy estaba de acuerdo.

_**·.· **_

Al tocar el frió metal del suelo con sus pies desnudos, miro a su alrededor, algo perdida.

A un lado, mirándola algo pensativos, estaban un camaleón morado y cocodrilo verde, a los cuales les recordaba como Espio y Vector, ambos pertenecientes al grupo de Mephiles. Ellos no se habían acercado y tampoco quería que lo hicieran.

Shade estaba hablando por su comunicador de muñeca, a su alrededor, estaba revoloteando Charmy, quien a cada segundo le preguntaba alguna gilipolles que había decidido ignorar.

Sonic estaba sentado en el suelo, haciendo circulitos con el dedo.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y se dio vuelta para encontrar a Jev viéndola fijamente.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto algo incomoda —aunque no lo hizo notar— por aquellos ojos negros sobre ella.

Jev pareció salir de su ensoñación y la miro pestañeando un par de veces.

—**Uh… Nada**— Le miro los ojos, en los cuales tenía las gafas que le había prestado Charmy. Jev sonrió socarronamente —**Lindas gafas**.

Si Jade fuera una de esas típicas adolescentes que se sonrojan ante un piropo, seguramente se hubiera se hubiera sonrojado a mas no poder. Pero ese no era el caso, ella no era un adolescente normal y no se sonrojaría ante eso, fuera un piropo o no. Así que solo se limito a enarcar una ceja.

—**¿De que estas hablando ahora, Jev?**— Pregunto con tono irónico.

_Jev… _

Podía decir que había extrañado escuchar su nombre de esos labios.

Jev iba a comentar otra cosa, pero Shade le interrumpió.

—**Mephiles me aviso que ya tenían todo controlado. Tendríamos que ponernos en marcha ahora, ya que es un camino largo**— Dijo con seriedad.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Jade trago saliva. Se iba a reencontrar con su hermano y los amigos de su hermano. Y ni hablar de los "traidores", pero eso estaba fuera del tema.

El tema era que, y tenia que admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Y mucho.

_**·.· **_

Rouge y Amy había agarrado a Tails y arrastrado con ella, usando la excusa —verdadera, si vamos al caso— de que necesitaban su ayuda, alegando que era de vida o muerte.

Los tres corrieron hacia el agujero que conducía a la enfermería, mirando de reojo los restos del robot que se parecía de manera escalofriante a Sonic, y entraron a ella, evitando los escombros y pedazos cortantes de metal.

Rouge y Amy soltaron a Tails, y ambas empezaron a buscar como locas entre los escombros y cajones del lugar. Todo bajo la mirada confundida de Tails.

—**Em… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**— Pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

Amy miro primero a Tails y luego miro a Rouge.

—**Que vea la computadora, Rouge**— Le susurro.

Rouge levanto la vista, la cual antes estaba en unos cajones, y asintió. Luego agarro a Tails de la muñeca y le llevo hasta la computadora que, con suerte había quedado intacta.

—**¿Qué…?**— Trato de preguntar Tails, viendo con confusión en su rostro a la vieja computadora que tenia enfrente suyo.

—**Tienes que prenderla y leer todos lo archivos, se que eres bueno en eso**— Dijo Rouge volviendo a su tarea.

Tails se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a prender la computadora.

Cuando ya estuvo prendida, abrió uno de los archivos al azar y empezó a leer. A medida que leía cada vez más, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más con cada revelación.

Se dio la vuelta en su lugar al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un grito de Amy.

—**¡La encontré!**— Exclamo victoriosa, levantando una jeringa que tenia un extraño liquido verde por la mitad.

—**¿Ese es el antídoto que dice en los archivos?**— Pregunto Tails son saber mucho que estaba pasando.

Amy asintió efusivamente.

—**Pero…**— Comenzó a decir, algo pensativo —**¿Eso es todo el antídoto que hay? **

La sonrisa de Amy cayo, al mismo tiempo que Rouge se acercaba, con una mirada como de pena.

—**No encontré nada mas**— Dijo negando con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué haremos ahora?**— Pregunto Amy.

Y justo en ese momento, a Tails se le ocurrió una idea.

—**¿Han usado solo la mitad del antídoto?**

Rouge y Amy asintieron, totalmente confundidas. Tails sonrió.

—**Y funciono**— No era una pregunta.

Rouge bufo impaciente.

—**¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto, Tails? **

Pero Tails ignoro el tono impaciente con el que hablo Rouge.

—**El punto es…**— Empezó lentamente, como si buscara las palabras correctas —**Que tal vez puedan usar menos cantidad de antídoto en los demás**.

Rouge y Amy se miraron entre si.

—**¿Es eso posible?**— Amy fue la primera en hablar.

Rouge se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió salvajemente.

—**Habrá que intentarlo**.

Y luego, ambas féminas agarraron a Tails por los brazos y tiraron de el.

_**·.· **_

Shadow, Mephiles, Blaze, Silver y Sarah estaban alrededor del erizo verde, quien estaba inconsciente, y de Marine, quien Silver la retenía con sus poderes. También había aparecido —de la nada, cabe agregar— un murciélago de un blanco sucio, no había tenido oportunidad contra Shadow y Mephiles.

Todos sabían que faltaban mas personas, Shadow lo sabía porque había peleado con un equidna y un Escorpio. Y también por Sonic, quien su rival —aquel león— había desaparecido en un destello negro. Además, hace apenas un momento, Shade se había comunicado con Mephiles, diciéndola que tenían a tres de ellos. Y con ellos, iban seis, que según Leo, eran todos los que estaban bajo el control de Eggman.

Pero no había que olvidarse del "verdecito", era el más peligroso y nadie sabía donde estaba. No podían estar tranquilos todavía.

Y tampoco podían ir a ayudarles, ya que tenían que cuidar a las personas y a los demás.

Y Shadow estaba extrañado, desde que Mephiles había hablado con Shade por su comunicador, pareció que se había como tildado por un minuto, luego, después de unas cuantas palabras de despedida hacia Shade, se había quedado pensativo, mas de lo normal. Tampoco es que fuera a preguntar lo que le pasaba a ese bastardo, de todas formas.

_**·.· **_

Caminaban en silencio por un oscuro pasillo, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de sus pasos.

Vector cargaba sin problemas al equidna inconsciente y al escorpión, quien Espio le había tenido que dejar inconsciente para que Vector pudiera cargarle. Shade y Espio cargaban a Knuckles, quien seguía inconsciente. Sonic caminaba cojeando levemente, Charmy iba extrañamente caminando, Jev iba caminando con la mirada en la nada y Jade… Ella iba en su propio mundo.

De pronto, Jade sintió una extraña sensación y se detuvo, miro a su costado, había como un hueco que podía ser otro pasillo, pero no podía ver nada dentro de el.

Los demás se dieron cuenta y de juntaron entorno a ella.

—**¿Sucede algo?**— Pregunto Jev curioso.

Jade no se movió. La única señal que dio de haberle escuchado fue un pequeño tic en su oreja.

—**No estoy muy segura**— Comenzó lentamente, y luego de volteo hacia ellos —**Por las dudas iré a investigar, ustedes sigan, los alcanzare luego**.

Jev trato de quejarse, pero Jade le detuvo.

—**Puedo sola con esto, Jev**.

Charmy le tiro del brazo, obligándole a seguirle, y Jev no dejo de mirarla hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Cuando paso eso, Jade se permitió suspirar y luego se adentro al oscuro pasillo.

_**·.· **_

No sabia cuanto iba caminando, pero solo podía ver gracias a su desarrollada vista que le permitía ver en la oscuridad, pero de todos modos, no veía un carajo.

Volvió a suspira y cerro los ojos, concentrándose en buscar algún punto de energía, pero lo que sintió la confundió mas. Sentía a su alrededor un aura de distintos y oscuros colores, no podía saber de donde venían ni tampoco su punto exacto.

Abrió los ojos al mismo que alguien la estampaba contra la pared de metal y luego sintió una fuerte presión en el cuello que le dificultaba la respiración.

—**Pequeña, no deberías andar por pasillos sola**— Escucho una conocida voz masculina. Trato de safarse pero el sujeto la estampo de nuevo contra la pared, y luego dejo de sentir el piso bajo sus pies —**Es peligroso**.

—**Suéltame… Scourge**— Dijo con esfuerzo, agarrando con ambas manos su brazo en un intento por safarse.

Su vista se nublaba y se estaba quedando sin aire.

—**Shhh… No hables preciosa**— Dijo con una filosa y desagradable sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—**Púdrete**— Dijo apretando los dientes.

La sonrisa de Scourge desapareció y volvió a estamparla contra la pared, ganando de ella un pequeño quejido.

—**Es gracias a ti que tus amiguitos están aquí, y esta me la vas a pagar**— Se acerco a su oído. Jade sintió su calida respiración en su cuello —**Esta vez, te pegare donde mas te dolerá**.

Jade abrió los ojos a mas no poder, al mismo tiempo que Scourge la soltaba y caía entre toses de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el cuello.

—**No toques a Leo**— Susurro con la voz ahogada.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de Scourge y levanto la vista.

—**Oh no, preciosa. He descubierto que haga lo que haga, ese estupido consigue salvarse. Así que probare otra cosa**— Dijo acompañado de una risa, y luego… Desapareció.

Jade se quedo allí, en el suelo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pensando que es lo que tenia planeado Scourge.

Sus impares ojos se volvieron a abrir a más no poder al descubrir lo que tenia planeado Scourge.

—**No…**— Murmuro para si misma, al mismo tiempo que sus impares ojos comenzaban a irradiar luz.

Debajo suyo se abrió un oscuro agujero, y ella, sin siquiera moverse, se hundió en el.

Iba a evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

_**·.· **_

Cuando Jev pudo ver a todos sus amigos, incluida a Katy y a los de su aldea. Primero escucho unos gritos que le decían que se corra, pero todo pasó muy rápido, no tuvo siquiera la posibilidad de saber que rayos estaba pasando, y luego vino el dolor, un insoportable y punzante dolor en el vientre.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer, fue al "verdecito" sonriendo enfrente de el, soltando un afilado cuchillo ensangrentado al suelo. Luego, ya en el suelo, vio como el erizo se desvanecía, impidiendo a Shadow y a Mephiles atraparle, y apareciendo unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos.

—**¡Jev!**— Sintió que alguien le sujetaba el rostro y luego vio —algo borroso, eso si— los cristalinos ojos café de Katy.

—**Ay**— Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía que su mano arriba de su herida se iba cubriendo de sangre.

—**Jev…**— Escucho una suave y débil voz.

Levanto la vista sin moverse y vio a Jade, su Jade, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, se mostraba sorpresa en esos ojos vacíos.

Ella se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado, sosteniendo dulcemente su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que venia Cream corriendo a tratar de curarle su herida profunda.

—**Esto me arruinara el día, estoy seguro**— Trato de bromear sin éxito Jev, que a pesar de la ayuda de Cream, seguía sintiendo mucho dolor.

Un pequeño gemido de tristeza murió en la garganta de Jade al ver a Jev así.

Quería matar a Scourge, quería que sufra, quería que sufriera todo lo que a ella le toco sufrir en toda su vida.

A veces ella envidiaba a aquellas personas que tenían la capacidad de perder el control, donde nadie pudiera detenerlas hasta que consiguieran su objetivo. Envidiaba a aquellas personas que se dejaban llevar por la locura. Ella no podía, ella por primera vez en su miserable vida, quería no tener el control de su cuerpo, quería no se consciente de lo que sucediera, quería que ese dolor en su pecho desapareciera.

Su vista se volvía borrosa, ya no veía los bordes. Pero antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, pudo ver como sus brazos se volvían grises.

_**·.· **_

Volvió en si, cuando sintió el frió metal debajo suyo.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y noto que enfrente suyo había una eriza de pelaje gris con todas las púas blancas levantadas, menos una parte de su flequillo. Sus púas parecían soltar como un halo brillante de color blanco. Jade noto que tenía los ojos impares, uno de ellos era de un celeste fuerte y el otro de un perla fuerte. Descubrió que era ella en un espejo al ver las venas iluminadas de color perla al lado de su ojo derecho, iluminando parte de su piel.

_¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué ella estaba así? _

Sentía una extraña y reconfortante calidez que le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera un poco mejor, a pesar de toda la mierda que tenia encima.

Se incorporo del suelo, sentándose en el, y agarrándose la cabeza, miro a su alrededor.

A su alrededor, todo estaba destrozado y había partes incendiadas. Se tenso al ver el fuego y su instinto le decía que se alejara de allí, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, no todavía. Se arrastro hacia atrás y su espalda toco el frió metal de la pared, arrastrando con ella un pedazo del espejo que no sabia como se había roto.

Siguiendo su instinto, agarro un pedazo no muy grande pero filoso y lo escondió detrás suyo, por miedo que de alguien la este observando o que alguien la vaya a atacar.

—**Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, preciosa**— Scourge salio de entre las llamas, con apenas unos rasguños y con una filosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella se levanto lentamente, apoyándose en la pared, ocultando el vidrio y con furia contenida destilando de sus impares ojos. Sus venas brillaron aun mas, iluminando casi todo su brazo.

El erizo rió ante esto.

—**Te dije que te pegaría donde mas te duele, cariño**— Dijo como si eso fuera una broma.

Una cruel y sádica broma.

—**Te matare**— Dijo Jade en voz baja, pero Scourge la escucho perfectamente. Y con una seriedad mortal.

El erizo volvió a reír.

—**Eso lo crees tú, preciosa. Pero yo te matare primero, así podrás ir a ver a tu amado al otro mundo. Piénsalo, te haría un favor**.

Y antes de nada, Jade se lanzo hacia el, empuñando firmemente el vidrio, consiguiendo hacerle un pequeño pero profundo corte en la mejilla. Scourge, ignorando el ardor, aprovecho la oportunidad y le pego un rodillazo en el estomago, consiguiendo sacarle todo el aire y mandándola hacia arriba.

Ella, a pesar del dolor, sintió que las fuerzas salían de quien sabe donde, y un minuto después, se encontraba levitando en el aire, rodeada de un halo negro.

—**Estas llena de sorpresas ¿No es así?**— Pregunto Scourge desde el suelo.

Jade bajo la vista y le miro indiferente, antes de volver a atacarle.

_**·.· **_

Scourge la tiro con fuerza a la pared y ella cayó al suelo entre quejidos de dolor.

Su poder la estaba abandonando, las heridas le dolían demasiado y le pesaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sintió un sabor metálico en la boca y supo que era sangre. Estaba totalmente jodida.

Scourge la agarro del brazo y luego a volvió a estampar agarrándola del cuello.

—**Te dije que no podrías conmigo, nena**— Dijo con falsa ternura.

Y en su estado de semiinconsciencia, vio como el acercaba su mano a su mejilla, dispuesto a acariciarle una herida que la surcaba.

Todo el mundo tenía un límite ¿No? Y el de ella era que ese bastardo la tocara fingiendo amabilidad.

Tenia suerte de haber agarrado el pedazo de vidrio que había soltado rato antes, y con un rápido movimiento, se lo hundió en el pecho de el.

Su mano se detuvo y de la herida comenzó a salir sangre, manchando su mano y ambas ropas.

—**¿Qué decías, bastardo?**— Pregunto con falsa dulzura, pero aun estando seria.

—**Maldita puta**— Murmuro quedamente antes de caer como peso muerto al suelo.

Jade, al no tener algo que la sujetara, se apoyo en la pared con las piernas temblando, mirando indiferente al reciente cadáver que ella se había encargado de hacer.

Un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de Scourge y Jade se miro a si misma, su ropa y sus manos estaban llenas de ella. Y lentamente vio como el color gris de su piel se desvanecía, dejando ver a un negro lleno de tierra, ceniza, quemaduras y sangre, tanto de ella como de Scourge.

De pronto, su vista se nublo y no pudo ver nada, luego, el frió metal debajo suyo, sus piernas le habían fallado.

Cerró los ojos y escucho un ruido, como si estuvieran cortando metal, y luego, su nombre.

—**¡Jade!**

Y ella cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_Bueno (ejem) este es como el... Ante ultimo capitulo, si, le__yeron bien. Este fic esta llegando a su fin ¿Duele, verdad? Porque a mi si :'( _

_Cambiando de tema... HE JUGADO (por primera vez en mi existencia) A SONIC UNLEASHED, y en dos días he llegado hasta el continente cinco. Merezco un premio. _

_Espero haberles impresionado con este capitulo, dattebayo (?) _

_¿Quien quiere un Jev-peluche de colección o un Shade-peluche? Se acaban! (?) _

**_Lizha se despide!_**


	22. ¿Donde estas?

_Se que he tardado mucho, estoy al tanto de eso. Pero... ¡Es que este puto capitulo me costo una caca! ¡Era muy largo y no se terminaba nunca! Esa es mi excusa, por su atención, muchas gracias. _

* * *

**_Capitulo _****_Veintidós_**_  
_

_"¿Donde estas?"_

* * *

_·Flash Back·_

_Estaba llevando una bolsa con alimentos cuando de pronto sintió un viento muy fuerte que le hizo volar todos sus cabellos. _

_Con una mano sostuvo su bolsa y con la otra se protegió los ojos, ya que el viento levantaba la tierra del suelo. _

_Giro la vista para encontrar al Tornado II _—_como lo había llamado Tails a su nuevo "bebe"_— _aterrizando en medio del gran espacio que había en el centro de la aldea en donde vivían recientemente. _

_Cuando se apagaron los motores y el viento de calmo, ella y varias personas más se acercaron, algunas curiosas, y otras preocupadas, como ella. _

_Tails, Cream, Katy y algunas personas más habían salido hace unos días, con la tarea de ir a ayudar a Sonic y a sus demás amigos. Ya que la madre de Cream, Vainilla, había sentido algo, y decía que era su instinto maternal, y por eso creyó que algo malo les estaba pasando a sus "niños". _

_La escotilla se abrió, dejando una rampa que llegaba hasta la tierra del suelo, y de ella salio rápidamente Leo, quien salio disparado hacían quien sabe donde, cargando una figura entre sus brazos. Anna solo pudo ver un borrón negro. _

—_**¡Necesitamos ayuda!**_— _Escucho una voz femenina gritar._

_Vio como de la nave salían Rouge y Knuckles, este estaba acostado en una camilla, inconsciente y con varias heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo._

_De uno de los edificios que servían de hospital en la aldea, salieron varios médicos a ayudar a las personas que salían de la nave, la mayoría, heridas gravemente. _

_Vio a Sonic quien tenía la cabeza llena de vendas con sangre, Shadow tenia las mejillas moradas, Amy tenia tres cortes en el vestido que por suerte no le habían llegado a la piel, Rouge tenia varios moretones en los brazos y una ala cortada en una parte, y luego vio varias personas que no conocía en nada, un erizo que se parecía a Shadow, un camaleón, un cocodrilo, una abeja, una equidna y una zorra, todos estaban llenos de heridas. _

_Luego vio a un equidna de ojos cafés verde con la cabeza vendada, un escorpión de ojos miel con algunas heridas no tan graves, un murciélago con ojos color negros blanco sucio con un raspón en la cabeza, un león con ojos verdes que cojeaba notablemente y un erizo verde de ojos marrones que tenia las muñecas llenas de vendas. _

_Y luego… Lo que vio la obligo a abrir los ojos a más no poder y a soltar su bolsa, dejando que algunas frutas cayeran al suelo. _

_De la nave, y entrecerrando levemente los ojos por la cantidad de luz, salía un mapache con el brazo vendado y atado al cuello, tenia los ojos de un hermoso azul y era igual a ella. _

—_**Marine**_— _La llamo con la voz quebrada. _

_La aludida la miro y, olvidando la fuerte iluminación, abrió los ojos de la misma forma que ella. _

—_**Anna**_— _Ella también le llamo con la voz quebrada. _

_Y rápidamente, olvidando su bolsa, Anna corrió hasta ella y la abrazo como aferrándose a ella, como si fuera un sueño en el cual podría despertar en cualquier momento. _

—_**Estas viva**_— _Dijo en un susurro, más para si misma que para ella. _

_Y ella le correspondió el abrazo con su brazo bueno y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos enrojecidos. _

_Pero un lloriqueo interrumpió ese emotivo reencuentro. A su lado salía Jev inconsciente en una camilla, a sus lados, Katy lloraba desconsoladamente mientras un medico trataba de presionarle la hemorragia que Jev tenia en el vientre. Todos fueron hasta el hospital. _

—_**Oh no**_— _Dijo Anna sin soltar a su hermanita _—_**Jev**__. _

_·End Flash Back· _

—_**Oye**__**, **__**cielo**__**. **__**Tienes que despertar ya, tu hermano te necesita**__. _

—_**Es fácil, solo tienes que abrir los ojos**__. _

—_**Despierta**__. _

Cuando entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo pintado de un suave blanco que no dañaba sus ojos.

Trato de averiguar donde estaba viendo de reojo —porque apenas se sentía con energías para estar consciente—, pero el rápido movimiento de sus pupilas le hizo marearse y ver todo borroso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza.

Apretó fuertemente los parpados y los volvió a abrir, teniendo la esperanza de que al menos ese mareo se le pasara.

Cerró los ojos al descubrir que seguía tan mareada como antes y con una mano toco la superficie donde estaba acostada. Era calida, blanda y bastante cómoda.

El ceño se le frunció con los ojos cerrados. Los recuerdos de antes estaban muy confusos y sentía que si trataba de pensar le explotaría la cabeza. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos y no volver a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños para olvidarse del dolor.

Cuando trato de incorporarse en donde sea que estuviera, el dolor que la acompañaba se hizo más fuerte y se mordió el labio para evitar no quejarse. Descubrió que era una cama cuando sintió que su espalda adolorida se apoyaba en el respaldo de la misma, ya que no podía ver porque había cerrado los ojos por el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente echo un vistazo a su entorno.

Estaba en un habitación —eso estaba bien ¿No?—. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color beige y estaba iluminado por la luz de una vela que estaba en una mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama en donde estaba.

Sabia que una simple vela no podía hacerle daño, pero se sentía incomoda estando cerca del fuego, por muy pequeño que fuese. Soplo suavemente y la apago. Poco le importaba que la habitación fuese más oscura.

El cobertor de su cama era de color beige con líneas blancas, las sabanas y la almohada era de un impecable blanco.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se destapo, dejando las mantas a un lado, y se miro a si misma.

_¿Qué mierda le había pasado? _

Sus brazos estaban vendados desde los hombros hasta las manos —quedando así como si fueran guantes sin dedos—, tenia todo el torso vendado —volviendo a quedar como si fuera una remera de gruesos tirantes—, dejando muy poca piel a la vista. Le habían dejado su corta malla pero no la pequeña falda con la cual iba, y también habían cortado un pedazo de su malla en la pierna izquierda para ponerle unas vendas en todo el muslo, y en su pierna derecha tenia unas vendas desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. En lo poco que tenia de piel al descubierto, había visto un montón de moretones, quemaduras y raspones. Todos parecían haber sido sanados con ungüentos y esas cosas.

Con movimientos pausados y lentos, se sentó en el borde de la cama, con sus pies desnudos rozando la madera oscura del suelo. Y cuando intento levantarse, noto que tenía un pequeño tubo conectado al brazo a través de las vendas, el cual pertenecía a un suero que no había visto. Con un simple tirón, se lo desconecto.

Empujándose cuidadosamente con la cama, logro ponerse de pie, pero al instante se mareo y se apoyo en la mesa de noche parpadeando rápidamente.

Lentamente se alejo de la mesa y se acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared. Abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver su lastimoso aspecto.

Su cuerpo, como ya sabia, tenía mas vendas que piel, no tenia remera, tenía mas vendas.

Pero su rostro, hasta a ella le dio lastima su estado. Tenia una herida en el labio y un pómulo medio morado. La punta de una de sus orejas estaba medio quemada y sus púas ya no tenían ese brillo natural, además de estar más despeinada de lo normal. Unas extrañas venas color perla salían de su brazo hasta llegar su ojo derecho, el cual, en diferencia al ojo izquierdo, que era de su color normal —un celeste extrañamente mas claro que todos los celestes claros—, era de un color perla, al igual que esas extrañas venas.

Y todo volvió a ella como una loza de cien kilos.

Recordó el palacio de Eggman, como había despertado en brazos de Jev, a Thomas, su pelea con Scourge y luego, todo oscuro para ella. No recordaba los detalles exactos de la pelea, pero según sus heridas, había sido intensa. Esta solo era un factura, no sabía si tenía heridas internas, y estaba segura que dolería aun más mañana. Pero ese no era el tema —no ahora—, el tema era averiguar donde rayos estaba.

Se volteo para ya no ver su aspecto deplorable y recorrió la habitación con la vista. Genial, no había ninguna ventana. Pero si había un armario. Camino cojeando notablemente hasta el y abrió la puerta, dentro solo había un par de abrigos y unas botas de cuero marrones, agarro un abrigo, las botas y camino hasta la cama.

Las botas eran de un calido cuero y de su talla, le quedaban hasta las rodillas, dejando ver una pequeña parte de las vendas. Luego se levanto y se coloco el abrigo. Era bastante calido por dentro, tenia capucha y era bastante grande para ella —como todas las cosas, al fin y al cabo—, por lo que le quedaba hasta mitad del muslo, al igual que las mangas, que le tapaban las manos. Obviamente era de hombre.

La verdad no tenia idea si afuera hacia frió, pero no podía salir solo con unas vendas. Y tampoco le importaba mucho de quien fuera esa ropa, estaba allí. Fin de la historia.

Subió el cierre del abrigo hasta un poco mas arriba del pecho y suspiro.

No sabía quien estaría afuera, ni si era un enemigo. También estaba la posibilidad de que fuera un sueño, pero de esa había muy poca.

Camino cojeando hasta la puerta y apretó la perilla sin girarla. Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en ver las energías en su perímetro, lo cual no le iba a servir mucho ya que no le diría si eran buenos o malos —para categorizar—, solo podría saber si había personas a su alrededor. Pero solo pudo ver manchas blancas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Abrió los ojos y suspiro con molestia. No tenia la fuerza suficiente como para que su "radar" funcionase correctamente, era una mierda.

Con una mano se coloco la capucha sobre la cabeza, de manera que así hacia sombra sobre sus ojos, giro con lentitud la perilla.

_**·.· **_

Se encontraban en camino hacia la casa en donde habían puesto a Jade para que se recupere.

Ambos se habían aseado y cambiado de ropa. Amy no tenia herida alguna en su rosada piel, en cambio, Leo no había salido de igual modo. Bajo su camisa tenia su torso todo vendado, y en su rostro tenía un pómulo herido y una herida en su cuello. También no podía usar bien su brazo izquierdo.

Amy cargaba una bolsa de papel contra su pecho, la cual llevaba algunos paños y botellas de agua, en caso de que a Jade le agarrara fiebre de nuevo.

Obviamente eso le preocupaba a Leo, hace cinco días que habían vuelto de aquella peligrosa "misión" —como la había llamado elocuentemente Sonic— y hace cinco días que Jade no despertaba.

Estaba al tanto que su cuerpo había recibido mucho daño, agregando esa extraña forma en la que se había convertido. Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles le habían dicho que ella se había transformado en su _"súper-forma"_. Al principio el no les había entendido, pero luego de dos horas de explicaciones y golpes en la cabeza, por fin había entendido.

Y eso no significa que no estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermanita, pero no podía estar muy seguro de eso, ya que ella seguía dormida y la energía curativa de Cream no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Según lo que le había dicho, era como si su cuerpo la evitase, por eso todavía tenia algunas heridas internas y habían tenido que curarlas con ungüentos especiales y esas cosas.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba nevando y el camino estaba cubierto de nieve. Ambos caminaban con la mirada perdida.

—**¿Cómo crees que se lo diremos?**— Pregunto suavemente Amy, apretando levemente la bolsa contra su pecho.

La única razón por la que Amy le acompañaba era porque ella había sido su conexión al mundo real.

—**No lo se**— Respondió con un murmullo, cansado —**No creo que se lo debamos decir por un tiempo**.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de él, mirándole con tristeza.

—**Aunque quieras evitarlo, ella se terminara dando cuenta. Y lo sabes**.

—**Nunca dije eso**— Dijo con débil firmeza —**Solo que no le hará bien ahora, si es que ya ha despertado**.

—**Pero es lo que quieres hacer, Leo. Ella terminara dándose cuenta de que fal… **

Un ruido de una perta abriéndose les interrumpió. Todos los que les rodeaban pasando allí por casualidad, se voltearon a ver la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

De la casa salio una baja figura, un gran abrigo cubría su cuerpo y una capucha tapaba parte de su cara.

—**Jade…**— Susurro Leo, al mismo tiempo que Amy dejaba caer su bolsa.

_**·.·**_

La recibió una fría brisa invernal, y al abrir levemente los ojos, pudo ver un destello blanco. Como el frió se mantuvo, supuso que se encontraban en pleno invierno y que estaba nevando —ella odiaba el invierno, prefería la calidez de la primavera, su piel era muy sensible—. Tuvo suerte se haber elegido ponerse ese enorme abrigo.

—**Jade…**— Escucho un leve murmullo, y luego el ruido de una bolsa como de papel cayéndose contra el suelo.

Se volteo rápidamente, abofeteándose mentalmente por ser tan brusca con sus músculos entumecidos, y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Al comienzo de la escalera de aquella casa, estaba un erizo blanco con ojos iguales a uno de los suyos y una erizo color rosada con ojos de un intenso jade, ambos la miraban con sorpresa y algo de ¿nostalgia?

—**¿Leo?**— Susurro con voz queda.

Rápidamente, Leo subió los tres escalones y la abrazo, aferrándose a ella de tal manera como si temiera que se esfumara en cualquier instante.

Ella sin dudarlo pasó sus brazos por su cuello y hundió su rostro en su pecho. Leo apoyo su rostro en su hombro.

—**Estas aquí, estas viva**— Murmuro en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que Jade sintió algo húmedo en el hombro.

—**No llores**— Dijo con la voz quebrada pero sin lagrimas —**Todo esta bien ya**.

Leo se tenso y Jade sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Algo pasaba, pero no le daría importancia, no ahora, por lo menos.

—**Te eche de menos**— Le dijo Leo con la voz quebrada.

—**Igual yo**.

_**·.· **_

Amy veía con los ojos cristalinos la conmovedora escena.

Ya había juntado su bolsa y visto como la gente a su alrededor soltaba felices suspiros y hasta algunos lagrimeaban. Todos estaban al tanto de la triste historia de ambos hermanos, por eso causaba tal efecto en todos.

Noto como Leo se aferraba a ella, con esa desesperación, como si temiera que ella desapareciese en cualquier momento.

Y luego, noto como Leo se tensaba. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero seguramente algo de lo que Leo no quería hablar, y si era lo que pensaba, ya sabía lo que decían. Eso le entristeció.

Salio de su ensoñación cuando ambos se separaron y Jade la miro, Amy no podía ver bien su rostro, ya que tenía puesta la gran capucha del abrigo.

—**Bienvenida Jade**— Dijo con una sonrisa que con los segundos se hizo verdadera.

—**Rose**— Dijo ella con su típico tono educado que había oído de ella tanto tiempo.

—**Tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen**— Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

Jade le miro, como buscando una explicación.

—**Una amiga es medico y te revisara para ver cuanto daño hay en tu cuerpo**— Explico Amy rodando los ojos divertida.

—**¿Cream?**— Pregunto Jade empezando a caminar ayudada por Leo a la par de ambos.

—**Um… Si ¿Cómo lo…?**— Contesto Leo sin entender, hasta que Jade le miro y si entendió.

_**·.· **_

Escribía con desinterés un informe sobre un paciente que su madre le había pedido. No era que no le interesara la salud de sus pacientes, solo que su mente se había quedado en otro tiempo, exactamente, hace cinco días.

_·Flash Back· _

_Corría detrás de Leo a más no poder. Sabia que entre sus brazos estaba Jade, su hermana, y que el le había pedido ayuda, ya que Leo estaba al tanto de que ella se había convertido en una buena medico. _

_Aprovecho que Leo se detuvo sin saber donde ir y le tomo del brazo, teniendo cuidado ya que este cargaba a su hermana. _

—_**Por aquí**_— _Le guió. _

_Ambos entraron a un edificio, luego recorrieron un pasillo, ganando miradas entre extrañas y alarmadas al tener a alguien herido. Y después entraron a una habitación, donde Cream le dijo que colocara a Jade en la camilla. _

_Apretando los dientes, Leo coloco a Jade en la camilla con extremo cuidado. Luego se alejo un par de pasos y se masajeo el hombro izquierdo. _

_Cream llamo rápidamente a algunos ayudantes y entre ella y varios mas, le colocaron a Jade una mascara de oxigeno y un suero en el brazo. _

_Mientras uno de sus ayudantes trataba de parar la hemorragia que tenia en la cintura, Cream noto como Leo se masajeaba el hombro entre muecas de dolor, pero sin dejar de mirar con preocupación a su hermana inconsciente. _

—_**¿Quieres que te ayude con tu brazo?**_— _Dijo confiando que sus ayudantes se ocuparían de Jade. _

—_**¿Huh? No, no pasa nada**_— _Dijo distraídamente. _

—_**Ella estará bien, Leo. Déjame curarte eso, también tienes que preocuparte por ti**_— _Dijo acercándose a el con unas vendas. _

_Leo suspiro cansadamente y luego asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. _

_**·.· **_

_Habían cerrado las heridas mas graves de Jade y ahora se encontraba en reposo en una de las habitaciones del hospital. _

_Leo se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la habitación, ya todo aseado y tenia un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, tenia la mirada perdida. _

_Cream abrió con cuidado el ojo derecho, el cual era de un color perlado, y con una linterna comprobó si reaccionaba a la luz. Suspiro al notar que no lo hizo y con suavidad lo cerró. Paso uno de sus dedos por las venas que Jade tenia en el mismo lado del rostro. _

—_**Tails esta tratando de rehacer la cura para ella**_— _Dijo con voz queda y levantándose para ir a guardar sus instrumentos médicos._

_Leo no dijo nada, solo asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. _

—_**¿Crees que ella se molestara por que no le haya quedado antídoto para ella?**_— _Pregunto ella en un suave murmullo. _

_Habían usado todo lo que quedaba de aquella jeringa en los demás. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Jade, ya no quedaba mas de ese liquido. _

_Después de asearse, Tails había empezado a trabajar en una nueva cura, usando los datos que le habían quedado de la computadora de Eggman, además de tratar de sacarle información al mismo. _

_Y por primera vez en su existencia, Leo no sabía que podía pensar Jade. Se había dado cuenta de que seguramente no la conocía en nada, y que ya no podía ser la misma que cuando era una niña. No con todo lo que había pasado. _

—_**No lo se**_— _Suspiro con tono derrotado. _

_Y antes de que Cream dijera algo, el se adelanto. _

—_**No creo que le moleste. Son sus amigos, al fin y al cabo**_.

_En realidad no sabía que relación tenían exactamente. Pero suponía que al menos serian conocidos. _

_·End Flash Back· _

—**¿En que piensas?**— Le pregunto Tails enfrente suyo, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Cream levanto la mirada de su medio informe y le miro, estaba escribiendo una formula en un papel y en su otra mano tenia una taza de café.

—**En nada**— Suspiro.

Tails levanto la vista y, dejando la taza de café, le agarro suavemente la mano. Cream se sonrojo levemente.

—**Te conozco, se que te preocupa algo**— Dijo con preocupación.

Cream guardo silencio.

—**¿Es por Jade?**— Pregunto cauteloso, la respuesta llego en forma de silencio —**No tienes que preocuparte, ella estará bien**.

—**No puedes saberlo, ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo. Ha estado dormida durante cinco días, Tails**.

—**Cream**— La tranquilizo —**Ella se despertara, es normal que este inconsciente durante cinco días, su cuerpo esta muy dañado**— Dijo con calma.

Y justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente, con la esperanza de que fuera Leo y les dijera que Jade ya había abierto los ojos.

Pero trataron de ocultar su desilusión al ver a Katy, quien se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta. Tenía ojeras y los ojos algo enrojecidos.

—**¿Puedo pasar?**— Pregunto en un débil susurro.

—**Claro**— Contesto Cream corriendo una silla para que se sentara al lado suyo.

Katy pasó, cerro la puerta con un suave ruido y sentó abrazándose a si misma.

—**¿Hay noticias sobre Jade? **

Y de nuevo, en ese mismo instante, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear hacia ella, para ver sorprendidos como entraba Amy y Leo con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus rostros y seguido de ellos entraba una figura encapuchada. La figura se levanto un poco la capucha, sin sacársela del todo, y los demás pudieron ver un inconfundible destello celeste claro.

Y Cream se abalanzo hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo, a pesar de que no la conocía y nunca había hablado con ella. Pero la felicidad le ganaba a todo.

—**Ugh**— Se quejo Jade al sentir dolor por el apretón que sentía en las costillas.

—**¡Lo siento mucho!**— Dijo Cream rápida y nerviosamente **¿Estas bien? ¿Ye he hecho daño? **

—**Estoy bien**— Dijo Jade pegando disimuladamente los brazos a su cuerpo para tratar de sanar el dolor.

—**No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien, Jade** **¿Cuándo has despertado?**— Pregunto Cream con una sonrisa.

—**Hace media hora más o menos**.

—**¿Huh? Entonces ven, tengo que revisarte**— Dijo Cream.

Le tomo la mano con su permiso, y seguidas de Tails, entraron a una de las habitaciones.

La sonrisa de Katy cayó al ver que Jade ya no estaba en la habitación y se volteo hacia Leo.

—**¿Se lo has dicho?**— Le pregunto, aun sabiendo que seguramente no se lo había dicho.

—**No**— Dijo Leo con seriedad.

—**Pero saben que tenemos que decírselo algún día**— Murmuro Amy.

Katy y Leo suspiraron derrotados.

_**·.· **_

—**Necesito que te quites el abrigo, por favor**— Pidió Cream cautelosamente.

—**Um… ¿Es necesario?**— Pregunto Jade sentada en la camilla.

No quería mostrarles su ojo malo y su cuerpo todo vendado y herido.

—**Um… Si**— Asintió ella —**Tengo que tomarte el pulso y esas cosas**.

—**Preferiría no hacerlo**.

—**¿Huh? No tienes que sentir nada, soy medica y yo fui la que te puso las vendas**— Dijo Cream con una tímida sonrisa.

Jade suspiro profundamente y con ayuda de Tails se saco cuidadosamente el abrigo, quedando así en vendas y sus cortas mallas.

Tails y Cream tocaron algunos puntos en sus brazos extendidos. Ambos tocaron un punto exacto a la vez y un quejido murió en la garganta de Jade.

—**¿Te duele?**— Pregunto preocupada Cream.

—**Un poco, si**.

Cream empezó a tomar su pulso y Tails se alejo de ellas un poco. No podía ver el ojo "malo" de Jade, ya que ella se había peinado de tal forma que su flequillo tapara ese ojo.

—**¿Puedo…?**— Pregunto con la voz débil, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Jade y mejorar su voz —**¿Puedo ver tu ojo? **

—**Em… No creo que te guste verlo**— Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

—**No, por favor, necesitamos ver tu ojo, así el podrá hacerte una cura**— Se adelanto Cream interrumpiendo lo que sea que Tails le iba a decir.

Jade volvió a suspirar y se quito su flequillo de la cara. Se sorprendió —aunque no los mostró— de que Cream se acercara a ella sin mostrarse —no sabia como reaccionarían las personas, por eso quería ocultarlo— y paso enfrente se ese ojo una linterna.

—**La pupila no reacciona a la luz**— Observo en voz alta para que Tails lo anotase —**¿Puedes ver con este ojo, Jade? **

—**Solo veo cosas borrosas**— Dijo Jade cerrando su ojo bueno para ver a Cream como una mancha color crema.

—**Tendremos tiempo mientras no pase nada con tu vista**— Dijo Tails dejando la libreta en la mesa.

A pesar de no ser medico, tenía que saber que le pasaba a Jade para poder hacer una cura.

—**¿Huh? **

—**Tenemos que hacer una cura para tu visión**— Dijo Cream con algo de nerviosismo.

—**No le entiendo. Creo que había una cura en algún lugar del castillo de Eggman, creo**— Dijo Jade confundido.

Cream y Tails intercambiaron miradas.

—**Esto… Tuvimos que usarlo en tus amigos, Jade**— Dijo Cream tímidamente.

_¿Amigos? _¿Qué amigos? Ella no conocía a nad… Ah, esos _amigos_.

—**Espero que no te haya molestado**— Se apresuro a decir Tails.

—**No, no pasa nada. Mejor a ellos, dejaran de atacarles**— Dijo ella indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros.

Tails se acerco con su abrigo y le ayudo a ponérselo.

—**Por cierto… ¿Cómo están?**— Pregunto tratando de parecer casual.

—**Um… Bien. Solo tiene algunas heridas**— Dijo Cream distraídamente anotando algo en su libreta.

—**Bien**— Dijo ella sin saber como sentirse —**¿Puedo irme? **

—**Um… Claro, Jade. **

Jade se levanto de la camilla ayudada por Tails y se acerco a la puerta sosteniendo la perilla. Pero una conversación la hizo detenerse.

—_**Ella se dará cuenta de que Jev no esta**__. _

—_**Pero no podemos decírselo ahora, recién ha despertado, no podemos preocuparla**__. _

¿Ese era Leo? ¿Qué le había pasado a Jev?

Miro de reojo y noto que Tails y Cream no habían notado lo que estaba haciendo.

—_**Tampoco podemos ocultárselo siempre, Leo. Le dolerá más si tardamos en decírselo**__. _

—_**Ya lo se, pero… **_

—_**Nada de peros, Leo**__. _

Y ya no pudiéndose aguantarse, Jade giro la perilla abriendo la puerta. Sin saber muy bien que sentir.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Qué le ha pasado a Jev? **

La voz de Jade fue como un balde de agua fría para cada uno.

Los tres se voltearon hacia ella, quien no tenia la capucha puesta ni se había abrochado el abrigo, dejando ver sus ojos perla, esas extrañas vendas, y su torso lleno de vendas. Ambos ojos de ella brillaban buscando una explicación, al igual que sus venas, también iluminando parte de su piel.

—**Jade…**— Trato de decir Leo, pero ella le interrumpió.

—**¿Qué le ha pasado a Jev?**— Repitió Jade con firmeza.

—**Tranquilízate, esto no te hará…**— Trato de calmarla Amy.

—**No me voy a calmar hasta que no me digan que pasa con Jev**— Casi grito ella.

Amy se encogió en su lugar. Nunca la había escuchado elevar la voz a Jade, ella siempre tenía una actitud tranquila, nunca había mostrado muchas emociones.

Todas las miradas —también las de Cream y Tails atraídas por los casi gritos de Jade— se centraron en Katy, quien temblaba levemente, sintiéndose bastante intimidada por la mirada bicolor de Jade.

Trago con dificultad _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Creo que puedo decir que el próximo capitulo es el ultimo, creo. _

_No es que lo este alargando a propósito, solo que si escribo todo en un capitulo va a ser mas largo que... No se, algo largo (?). _

_Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro y esas cosas n.n_

_¿Quiere un Sonic-peluche o un Tails-peluche? REVIEWS _

_**Atte**. _

_**Lizha**._


	23. Nada estará bien

_*Se sorbe la nariz* No quiero que termine este fic (en realidad si, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en esto). Espero que les guste este capitulo... El ultimo. _

* * *

_**Capitulo **_**_Veintitrés_**

_"Nada estará bien"_

* * *

Tails estaba enfrente de aquel vidrio/espejo, acompañado con un armadillo rojo con ojos azules oscuros (_N/A: En realidad no se su color de ojos, vi varias imágenes con ese color_), que correspondía al nombre de Mighty.

Mighty era el líder de aquella aldea, la más moderna entre todas, ya que sus equipos de búsqueda eran mandados a buscar piezas de naves caídas, y algunos, hasta saquear a los más ricos. Eso si, la regla numero uno era no herir a nadie, a menos que la situación lo exigiese.

—**¿Ha dicho algo?**— Pregunto Mighty con tono cansado. El recién acababa de llegar.

Tails desvió la mirada de aquel vidrio donde podía ver a Eggman, sentado en una silla con ambas manos esposadas arriba de una mesa, mas el no podía verlos.

—**No**— Suspiro —**No hemos podido sacar información. No ha abierto la boca desde que llego**.

—**¿Ha estado Shadow ahí? **

Ante esa pregunta, Tails se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido.

—**No**— Negó con la cabeza, como si nunca hubiera pensado esa idea —**Shadow le odia, y quien sabe, tal vez puede matarle. Shadow no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo**.

—**Ya… Evitamos eso**— Se rasco la cabeza —**¿Quién crees que pueda sacarle información? **

En ese momento, el ruido de la puerta abrirse les hizo voltearse, para ver a Katy, quien se asomaba ya un poco mejor que hacer algunos días.

—**Yo se quien podría sacarle información. **

Mighty y Tails intercambiaron miradas.

_**·.· **_

La encontró en la tumba del que había sido su mas cercano amigo, apoyada en el árbol que le hacia sobra y fumando un cigarrillo.

Se asomo por uno de los árboles lo mas silenciosamente, a pesar de que el suelo estaba lleno de nieve, a ella no parecía importarle eso.

—**¿Jade?**— Le llamo suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos —todavía impares— y le miro con expresión aburrida y adormilada. Mirada que le decía que continuase.

—**¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? **

Ella le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, y luego lo apago con la nieve.

—**¿En que?**— Pregunto ella con la voz monótona.

—**Necesitamos que trates de hablar con Eggman par… **

—**No**— Le interrumpió ella.

Estaba al tanto de que estaban interrogando a Eggman, y también estaba al tanto de que el no había abierto la boca desde que llego, exactamente, hace un mes. Y por ende, Tails no había podido hacer una cura para ella.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? **

Jade se levanto del suelo y se cruzo de brazos, sin cambiar su expresión.

—**Porque todos saben que no quiero tener nada que ver con eso, Katy**.

Y era cierto.

—**Lo se**— Suspiro Katy —**Pero de verdad, esta vez te necesitamos. Si logras sacarle información a Eggman, Tails podría hacerte una cura**— Trato de convencerla.

—**No puedo ir, Katy**— Suspiro Jade con tono cansado.

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**Si voy y le miro, podría matarle**— Dijo Jade abrazándose a si misma y mirando con tristeza la lapida que estaba enfrente suyo. La cual decía… _Jev the Wolf_.

_·Flash Back· _

_Katy suspiro, tratando de dejar de temblar, y se abrazo a si misma. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano en no apartar la mirada de la de Jade. _

—_**¿Quieres ir a verle?**_— _Pregunto bajo las miradas alarmadas de todos a su alrededor. _

_Más que a nada en el mundo, quería decir ella. Mas no lo hizo, solamente se limito a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza. _

—_**Bien**_— _Dijo ella con firmeza sacada de quien sabe donde _—_**Sígueme**__. _

_Cuando salieron de aquel lugar, ninguno de los demás la miraron salir, todos tenían la cabeza baja, evitando así su mirada. _

_**·.· **_

_¿Qué era lo único que podía sentir ahora? _

_Simple… Dolor. _

_Jade veía con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder la lapida que estaba enfrente suyo, estaba echa de un impecable mármol blanco y las letras eran de una caligrafía perfecta, y con ellas estaba escrita un nombre. _

"_Jev the Wolf" _

—_**No…**_— _Susurro ella, negando lentamente con la cabeza. _

_Muerto… Esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza… El esta muerto. _

_No… No podía ser verdad. Eso solo era una broma, tenia que serlo. En cualquier momento saldría Jev por detrás de esos árboles, y les diría que nadie podía matarle. Ella le daría un golpe por ser tan gilipollas. _

_Sin embargo… Eso nunca paso. _

_El esta muerto… Y es por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa! _

_Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Al ver esto, Katy se acerco hasta ella y trato de colocarle una mano en su hombro, pero ella se alejo como si su contacto le quemara y le miro como si fuera un bicho. _

—_**Jade…**_—_ Susurro asustada al ver como la piel de ella lentamente se convertía en color gris, sus púas se elevaban y perdían todo rastro de color, quedando así de color blanco, y sus ojos brillaban con una extraña fuerza. _

_Katy se acordó de lo que Sonic le había hablado días atrás. _

_(_—_**Casi siempre, cuando te conviertes en su súper-forma, es porque sientes un gran dolor. Técnicamente por cualquier sentimiento fuerte, como la furia**_—_) _

_¿Se estaba convirtiendo en su súper forma? _

_Katy noto como Jade mantenía los puños bien apretados, tan apretados, que se lastimo las palmas de las manos con sus uñas a través de sus vendajes. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto. _

—_**Vete**__— Dijo Jade entre dientes y temblando cabizbaja. _

—_**Pero… **_

—_**¡Que te vaya!**_— _Grito sin volverse. _

_Katy suspiro, pasando una mano por su largo y suave cabello, antes de darse la vuelta y, sin echar una ultima mirada, se marcho de ese lugar. _

_Al momento en el Jade dejo de sentir la energía de Katy, cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrando entre sus manos la nieve del suelo, manchándola con sangre que salía de sus heridas. No le importo sentir frió en sus rodillas desnudas. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no lloraba, solo sentía una picazón detrás de los ojos. Las lágrimas no tardarían. También tenía un nudo en la garganta, el cual le impedía respirar con normalidad. _

—_**¿Por qué…? **_

_Levanto la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos cristalinos, y fijo su mirada en uno de los jóvenes árboles que tenia a unos metros. Sus puños se iluminaron con una leve luz azulada, y ella se levanto del suelo, corriendo hasta el árbol y dándole un puñetazo con tal fuerza que arranco una parte del árbol, dejándole con parte más fina que las demás. Luego de eso, se arrodillo enfrente de la lapida. _

—_**¿Por qué has tenido que dejarme?**_— _Dijo con voz débil, ya sin rastro de furia, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su nombre escrito en aquella roca. _

_Le dolían las manos, en especial con la que había golpeado aquel árbol. Tenía astillas clavada en sus destrozados nudillos a pesar del vendaje, a la vez que salían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Pero aquel dolor no podía ser comparado con el que sentía en el pecho. _

_Sintió algo húmedo en las mejillas y acerco una mano a ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar. _

—_**Fue mi culpa**_— _Su voz se quebró por completo _—_**No llegue a tiempo**_— _Bajo la cabeza y su largo flequillo oculto su mirada _—_**Moriste por mi culpa**__. _

_Y juro que alguien susurraba al viento lo contrario. _

_·End Flash Back· _

—**No pasara nada, Jade**— Dijo Katy con suavidad.

Jade suspiro, metiendo sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Tenía puesto un abrigo de cuero negro largo hasta mitad del muslo —también las mangas le quedaban un poco largas— el cual lo dejaba desabrochado, dejando ver una camiseta azul pálido con un cuello que le tapaba parte de la boca. Lucia unos pantalones marrones ajustados, y por fuera, unas botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas. Tenia un gorro caído que hacia resaltar sus orejas, en especial la que tenia la punta chamuscada.

—**Bien. Pero esta es la primera y única vez que les ayudo**— Aclaro firmemente.

Katy sonrió con suavidad y asintió.

—**Bien**.

_**·.· **_

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que Mighty se diera la vuelta. Estaba solo allí, ya que Tails había salido a una cita con Cream.

La primera en entrar fue katy, dejando pasar a Jade, quien miraba con desinterés y aburrimiento a su alrededor. Ya empezaba a tener de nuevo esa mirada somnolienta con la que Leo le recordaba de pequeña.

—**Hola Jade**— Le saludo el con educación.

Ella le saludo con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza.

—**¿Nos ayudaras? **

Jade de aguanto las ganas de rodar los ojos y decir _"por algo he venido"_. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—**Genial**— Dijo Mighty con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercase hasta un vidrio en el que no se veía nada.

Jade, mientras caminaba hacia el, dejo su abrigo en un perchero cercano, descubriendo así sus brazos, ya que su remera no tenía mangas. Y eso dejo ver las marcas circulares que dejaron aquellos tubos en su piel, aunque más parecían tatuajes de tinta roja que cicatrices. Intimidaban.

Cuando llego a su lado, Mighty toco un botón y el vidrio dejo ver una habitación blanca, y en medio de ella, sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas arriba de una mesa, se encontraba Eggman.

Katy se asomo para ver también.

—**¿Qué se supone que tiene que decirme?**— Pregunto de forma hipotética, con ambas manos —vendadas en la parte de los nudillos y palmas— metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—**No se, cualquier cosa**— Admitió Mighty encogiéndose de hombros.  
Jade suspiro y caminos hasta la puerta, la abrió, y entro en ella.

—**¿Crees que lograra algo?**— Suspiro Mighty cuando estaba seguro de que Jade ya no les escuchaba.

—**Si lo creo**— Dijo Katy sonriendo de lado.

_**·.· **_

Cuando Jade entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la mirada —o los anteojos, si vamos al caso— de Eggman se dirigieron a ella. Y sonrió, Eggman sonrió.

—**Vaya ¿A quien tenemos aquí? A mi favorita. Veo que todavía no te han podido sacar el **_**T-18**_** de tu organismo**— Observo sonriendo al estilo Eggman.

**"¿****_T_-**_**18**_**? ¿Así se llamaba la porquería que tenia dentro de ella? Pura mierda"** Pensó aguantando una mueca.

—**Y también veo que todavía estas en la primera fase, raro que no te hayas muerto ya**— Dijo como si estuviera diciendo sobre lo linda que estaba tu casa.

_**·.· **_

Afuera de la habitación, al escuchar eso, Mighty y Katy se ahogaron con su propio aire.

_¿Ella debió haber… Muerto? _

_**·.· **_

—**Como ves, viejo gordo, no estoy muerta**— Dijo Jade con voz monótona.

—**No me sorprende, en realidad**— Admitió Eggman —**Tu organismo puede soportar mucho daño. Como ya has pasado la etapa normal, el T-18 da efectos positivos, como también efectos negativos, dejarte llevar por la ira es uno de ellos, gracias a ese has acabado con Scrouge. Gracias, por cierto, ese enano era muy sádico**.

Jade rodó los ojos ante su parloteo.

—**Cállate**— Dijo. Eggman le hizo caso —**¿Qué hay de bueno tener esta mierda dentro mió? No quiero dejarme dejar por la ira, y no encontré otra cosa buena, para tu información**.

—**¿No has probado usar tus poderes?**— Dijo con algo de sorna —**Deberías probar hacer uno de tus clones**.

_¿Cómo carajos el sabia de sus poderes?... Ah, claro. Había estado en coma siendo usada por el como experimento. Obviamente el sabia de esas cosas. _

Ella rodó los ojos y estos empezaron a irradiar aquella extraña luz. Jade, con la sombra que hacia la luz blanco, hizo surgir del suelo una de sus sombras. Como estaba un poco detrás de ella, y ella no se giro a verlo, pensaba que tenía su habitual apariencia.

—**¿Ahora que?**— Pregunto Jade impaciente.

—**Solo mírala**— Dijo Eggman negando con la cabeza, divertido.

Ella bufo y se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver una copia exacta suya a unos pasos de ella, donde debería estar su clon.

—**¿Quién es ella?**— Pregunto Jade alejándose unos pasos, tensa.

—**Es tu clon de sombra**— Parecía que iba a agregar algo mas, pero sabiamente se lo guardo.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Jade sin entender.

Ese no podía ser clon, sus clones no tenían apariencia reconocible.

—**Obviamente mejorado. Se que nunca has podido hacer un clon exacto tuyo, por eso todos tienen apariencia de sombra. Pues bien, gracias al T-18, puedes hacer un clon exacto suyo. El T-18 te da la energía que necesitabas**.

**"Yo no quiero esa energía" **Negó en su mente.

Ella estaba bien como estaba antes, no ahora.

—**¿Cómo me pueden quitar esta cosa? **

Eggman rió. Ella frunció el ceño.

—**¿Por qué te lo diría? Si te lo digo, el proyecto T-18 seria un desastre**— Comento tratando de sonar casual —**Además, eso te potencia los poderes, deberías tenerlo**.

—**Dime como pueden quitarme esta cosa**— No era una pregunta. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—**Pero no sabes usarlo**— Dijo Eggman, ignorando su comentario —**Si lo supieras usar, ese noviecito tuyo no hubiera muerto**.

Y sin dar señal alguna, Jade, al mismo tiempo que Katy y Mighty entraban para detenerla, agarro su bigote, estiro de el, y Eggman pego su cara con la mesa.

—**Cállate**— Dijo sombriamente, sus manos volviéndose grises.

Katy se metió entre ambos, y Mighty la tomo de la cintura para alejarla de Eggman. Este la veía sorprendido mientras se masajeaba su bigote.

—**¿Tú súper forma?**— Rió Eggman —**Ya veo… Usas a tu súper forma como escudo emocional**.

—**Déjame matarle**— Dijo con firmeza Jade, su transformación ya completada.

—**No se porque quieres herirme, técnicamente fue tu culpa**.

Y sin que Mighty ni Katy pudieran evitarlo, uno de los clones mejorados de Jade salio como de ella y, subiéndose a la mesa, le dio una patada a Eggman en el pecho, haciendo que las esposas se rompieran y el cayera de espaldas al suelo, todavía en la silla.

—**No fui mi culpa, hijo de puta**— Dijo la otra Jade.

Mighty y Katy miraron a la Jade entre los brazos del Mighty, estaba como en un extraño transe.

—**Fue culpa del maldito de Scourge, el le mato. Y también fue tu culpa. Si nunca hubieras existido**— Ambas Jade cerraron los ojos con fuerza —**Jev estaría aquí con nosotros… conmigo**.

—**Sácala de aquí**— Le susurro Katy a Mighty.

Este la llevo entre sus brazos sin que Jade opusiera resistencia. Y katy, sabiendo que la Jade que estaba en la mesa era solo un clon, la hizo desvanecerse con una de sus esferas de energía.

_**·.· **_

Cuidadosamente, Mighty la sentó en una silla.

—**Estoy bien, estoy bien**— Se apresuro a decir ella antes de que el diga algo mas.

Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su frente en su palma.

—**¿Estas segura?**— Pregunto Mighty cautelosamente.

Ella asintió, volviendo a tener un dolor en el pecho que hace rato, un dolor que conocía muy bien.

A pesar de querer negarlo, Eggman tenia razón en muchas cosas, esa súper forma que tenia, le servia como un escudo emocional, al menos, todas sus emociones disminuían, y se sentía como dormida. Y, obviamente, había sido su culpa el que Jev muriera, tenia razón con que ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

_**·.· **_

Se despertó sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos. Había tenido una pesadilla.

_De nuevo_.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar donde estaba, su hogar, en su cuarto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus pies rozando la fría madera, y apretó la mandíbula para no soltar un gemido de tristeza. Fallo.

Se limpio una lágrima rebelde y rápidamente busco en el cajón de su mesita de noche, de el saco un bote pequeño de color anaranjado, este tenía una etiqueta… _Anti-depresivos_.

Hace dos años que Jev había muerto, y desde ese día dormía mal. A pesar de que ya le habían curado el T-18, ella seguía con medicamentos.

La mamá de Cream le había fabricado con algunas hierbas unas píldoras anti-depresivas. Y como no podía dormir por si sola, también somníferos.

Dejo en su mano una píldora, y mientras guardaba el bote, se la trago.

Se paso una mano por su corto cabello, despeinándolo un poco más y agarro sus botas.

Se levanto de su cama y de su perchero agarro un chaleco, y mientras de lo colocaba, salio de su hogar.

Solo en aquel lugar se sentía segura.

_**·.· **_

Leo caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos de aquella aldea, la que era su hogar hace dos años.

Tenía las manos metidas en su pantalón, sin chaqueta, ya que era primavera y las noches ya eran calidas.

Escucho un quejido de dolor, y apresuro el paso. Siguiendo el ruido, no se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermana acostada a un lado de la lapida de Jev, apoyada en esta. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Leo suspiro, el sabia ella venia algunas noches, también sabia que ella no descansaba todo lo que debía. No podía.

Ella estaba sufriendo. Y el no podía hacer nada.

—**Jade…**— Le llamo con suavidad.

—**Vete… Por favor**— Dijo ella son abrir los ojos.

El tono que ella uso hizo que algo apretara en su pecho.

—**Ven, tienes que dormir**— Dijo agachándose junto a ella.

—**Me gusta aquí**.

Leo suspiro y, sin que Jade opusiera resistencia alguna, Leo la levanto entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en sus hombros, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Leo sabia que, a pesar de que ya no se separarían, ella no estaba bien, ella estaba rota.

Todos sabían… Que ya nada _estaría bien_.

* * *

_**Fin ** _

_¿Ha quedado en claro lo que paso? _

_Bueno... Siento haber matado a Jev ¡Es que no había drama si alguien no moría! (Creo que debí haber matado a alguien mas ¿Ne?) _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola n.n _

_¿Quien algún peluche? Elijan! Estoy sentimental. _

**_·Para todos los que han leído este fic· _**

**_Lizha Off!_**


End file.
